For Good
by venusnv80
Summary: What happens when Damon Salvatore decides to do something for Bonnie's own good and it goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All...I'm new to Vampire Diaries Fanfiction (the only other Fanfiction I have ever written was General Hospital). Anywho, this is a new fic that came into my head after watching Vampire Diaries last week. This fic will go back and forth between third person (when needed) and Bonnie's POV. I decided to give Bonnie a POV because the show hasn't done it in ages. So I hope you enjoy and comment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Prologue**

Bonnie Bennett sat at the vanity in her room humming along to the newest Black Eyed Peas song touching up her lipstick, as Elena Gilbert slipped on her jeans behind her and Caroline Forbes touched up her makeup. This would be their first 'Girls Night Out' since Elena began her romance with Stefan Salvatore and Caroline began dating Matt Donovan. Since Elena began her relationship with Stefan, the girls have not exactly lived a normal life as they previously did.

For one, Stefan Salvatore (and his annoying, egotistical, homicidal, psychotic, gorgeous brother Damon Salvatore) was a 100+ year old vampire. For all of Stefan's charm, Damon was as evil as one could get. However, Elena loved Stefan and Stefan had proven over and over that he is trustworthy…not at all like the evil vampires on TV shows and movies, he was more like Angel from Buffy than anyone else. Damon, on the other hand, could be compared to Lestat from Interview with the Vampire.

The other weird thing that occurred corresponding to the Salvatore arrival in Mystic Falls was that Bonnie discovered that she was a witch. At first she wasn't exactly overjoyed to know that she was a witch; her perception of witches extended to creepy women who either a) had green skin and warts or b) dressed in all black and had a horrible disposition…she on the other hand, had a sunny disposition and the witchy part of her mostly laid dormant. Her grandmother, Shelia Bennett, kept telling her that her powers would come to fruition when she needed them the most, but Bonnie doubted that…I mean, why would a regular high school girl need witchy powers?

"Bonnie!" Caroline shrieked, "you told me that you wouldn't buy Just Bitten!"

Bonnie turned around and looked at the lipstick in her hand, "Oh this…my dad's new girlfriend brought it for me…bonding gift, I guess?" Bonnie replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…let me see!" Caroline said taking the tube from Bonnie, placing her finger on the tip and rubbing some of the reddish lipstick on her own lips, "niiicccee".

"And I think I will stick to this natural right here", Elena smirked as she finished applying her own lip gloss, "and if you are done, I think we need to get going…the party started an hour ago".

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Elena…everyone knows that you should always be an hour late to a party…that way…you can make a grand entrance and we should definitely make a grand entrance".

Bonnie stood up and stood next to Caroline as Elena joined them as they wrapped their arms around each other's waists.

"This is going to be fun", Elena declared as they all looked in the mirror.

"It has to be", Bonnie agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I had no idea how short the chapters are when converted on this site. I will start writing longer chapters soon. **

**Again, I own nothing...  
**

**Ch. 1**

After making our _grand_ entrance, Caroline basically ditched Elena and I to make out with Matt in one of the various rooms in the Lockwood mansion. Elena and I expected as much and spent a majority of our time people watching by the punch bowl (containing a punch that had a special kick to it) and the snacks.

"You should really go dance", Elena smirked as we watched people thrash around drunkenly on the dance floor.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at the dance floor, "I'm not _that_ drunk", I smirked as I took another sip of my punch.

What I should have said to Elena was 'I'm not that drunk…yet'. Ever since I began to have visions of things linked to future events, making inanimate objects float or catch on fire; I haven't felt like myself. While my powers (and that sounds so weird to say) come and go, there's always like a dull hum moving throughout my body making me aware that they are there. I especially feel them when Damon Salvatore comes around. There is something about him that always heightens my senses and makes me want to be alert. Sure he's gorgeous…has a nice smile…and has the bluest eyes you've ever seen, but he can also be deadly. I have not forgotten how he used Caroline for weeks, biting her and making her forget about everything, he also murdered our history teacher and in one unfortunate incident when I was possessed by an ancestor almost killed me in a fit of rage…so I guess being on alert can't be too bad.

"Well if you won't dance, I guess I will have to make you", Elena grinned as she pulled me out onto the dance floor and we began to dance around like loons laughing the entire time.

As I danced around, I could not remember the last time Elena or I had laughed for soo long. It was nice to just be teenagers again and not worry about whether something would come out at night (and some during the day) and kill you.

"Hey girls…having fun?" Tyler Lockwood asked coming over and putting his around Elena and I.

"We were until you came over", Elena smirked.

"Thanks", he deadpanned, "but you really shouldn't be that mean to me, I am supplying the punch that makes you two soo very happy".

"Who says we're happy?" I giggled as I covered my mouth.

"Yeah…who says?" Elena giggled too.

Tyler smirked, "The giggling says…hey Bonnie, if you want to make sure that this fun night continues, you mind coming with me to pick up some more of the happy stuff?"

"What…the wine cellar is off limits?" Elena asked.

"Trust me…no one under the age of 45 wants the stuff my parents keep down there, Bonnie?" Tyler asked drawing me closer to his side.

Elena looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. It was one of the worst kept secrets of Mystic Falls that in 3rd grade (yes, 3rd grade) Tyler and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for 5 whole days. Even though we never looked at each other in that way again, we did have an understanding. We were friends…he wasn't as much of a jerk with me as he had been with others, but we were cordial. Often I could stop him from being an ass to other people when the moment called for it.

"Ok…fine…but we have to come right back, this is a Girls Night Out", I informed him wiggling my finger in his face, "Elena…you want to come too?"

Elena smiled and then looked over towards the door, "Actually no…"

I followed her gaze and focused in on Stefan walking into the mansion.

"So much for Girls Night Out", I mumbled.

"Hey, you're going out with a boy!" Elena grinned.

"Tyler doesn't count!"

"Thanks Bon", Tyler mumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that…fine…I will be right back and we are going to continue our Girl's Night Out, so remind Stefan".

"Will do", Elena grinned as Stefan walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey", he smiled at me.

"Hey…come on Tyler", I said grabbing him and pulling him out the door.

We walked towards his car and he unlocked the doors, "So not too fond of Salvatore, are you?" Tyler smirked as he slid in the car next to me.

"I like Stefan, but I just miss hanging out with Elena and Caroline…just the girls, you know…when Elena's parents died, it took a long time for us to get back to how it used to be and now with Stefan…"

"I don't like Salvatore…something about him just isn't right", Tyler remarked with a sneer as he pulled out of his driveway.

"Stefan's a nice person…what's your problem with him?"

"I don't know…the guy comes and he's like this football megastar…it's just something about him".

I shrugged as we continued down the road, "Maybe you're just jealous because he's stealing some of your mojo".

Tyler looked at me, "Yeah right…get one thing straight Bonnie Bennett…no one and I mean no one could steal my mojo".

"If you say so", I chuckled as I gazed ahead.

Tyler drove turning up the music slightly as I looked out of the window. As I gazed out of the window, I saw a quick flash…it was almost as if a picture was taken outside of the window and it was a picture of a car turned upside down.

"Bonnie…"

I focused on the picture outside of the window before it disappeared.

"Bonnie", Tyler said again as I felt his hand on me.

"What?" I asked turning to him and then I saw it, the person in the road, "Tyler watch out!" I screamed.

Tyler looked out onto the road, "Oh!" he yelled as he jerked the car sharply to the right and I felt myself being thrown around and my head hitting the windshield and then I felt the pain…and then…I felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your comments! I really appreciate them. As for when this takes place...well...it would have to be First Season, but I am changing and keeping some things. So its a hodge podge of what has happened on the show and what s_hould_ have happened. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Stefan twirled Elena around on the dance floor, "You're drunk", Stefan whispered in her ear.

Elena smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm not drunk…but I do want to kiss you right now", she said as she leaned over to kiss him and felt Stefan tense up.

"Stefan what's wrong?" Elena asked as her worried brown eyes searched his face.

"Bonnie and Tyler", he said rushing to the door pulling her along.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Car accident…call 911!" Stefan yelled as he took off down the road.

Elena took out her cell and began running down the road. Elena ran as fast as her legs could take her. The look on Stefan's face told her that whatever happened it was serious and it involved Bonnie. Elena was out of breath by the time she reached the wrecked car and Stefan down below. She ran down the hill where the car was turned over and Tyler was crawling out of one of the shattered windows.

"Tyler…Stefan…where's Bonnie…what happened?" Elena asked as she felt her body shake with fear. This is too similar…this can't be real.

"She's inside", Stefan said before kicking out the passenger window.

"What happened?" Elena asked Tyler who was trying to get inside the car to get Bonnie.

"I don't know…some…someone was in the road…Bonnie…wake up…Bonnie!" Tyler called.

Elena could hear the sirens approaching, "Stefan, you have to get her out".

"I'm going to try", Stefan said as he attempted to get the crumbled door open.

"You have to save her…you have to", Elena pleaded as the sirens stopped and she heard the EMTs running down the hill.

Elena sat in a chair with tears pooling at her eyes and her leg shaking. At the car accident scene, she only heard tidbits from the EMTs and the tidbits consisted of severe head trauma, internal bleeding and critical. "Elena", Stefan said touching her leg, "she will be ok".

"Did you hear the paramedics…they said that she is critical Stefan, that means she may not make it…they wouldn't even let me see her…her grandmother is away at an academic conference…her father is in Europe, I'm the only family she has here, Stefan", Elena said as the tears that had threatened to spill broke through.

"Why won't they tell us anything", Caroline spoke up from her seat, "they have to tell us something, I will call my mom and get her to make them tell us something".

Elena shook her head as Caroline disappeared out of the waiting area.

Stefan focused on Elena placing both of his hands on her cheeks, "Listen to me…Bonnie will make it, I will make sure of that".

"And how will you do that Little Brother?" a cocky, arrogant voice belonging to Damon Salvatore said from behind them.

"Damon, we can't handle this right now", Stefan snapped.

"Yes, I hear…the Little Witch is in peril…"

"I can't lose her Stefan…my parents died like this, I can't lose Bonnie too", Elena pleaded.

"You know Elena…there's a way that we can ensure that you don't lose Bonnie", Damon smirked.

"No", Stefan shook his head.

"What…what is it…how?" Elena asked looking at Damon.

"I could…you know…give her some of my blood and then she would be good as new…I mean…she would still be a judgey little witch, but you would still have her in this world with you".

"No…no way", Stefan shook his head, "we should wait until the doctors do what they are trained to do and even then, if she needs some blood…I will give it to her".

"Oh Stefan, must you be soo alpha male about it…I think sharing blood is very…intimate, should I say and don't you think it would be rather…hmm…improper…for you to give your girlfriend's BFF some of your blood".

"I already had to because of you", Stefan hissed.

"Details, details…listen Elena, I can do this…I could slip in and give her some of my blood and she would be fine by tomorrow…", Damon replied focusing on Elena.

Elena looked at Damon, "If you do this…she won't turn into a vampire, right?"

"No…only if she dies while in the hospital and the chances of that are slim to none", Damon replied, "Elena…let me do this for you…and Bonnie".

"Stefan, this will help Bonnie…you heard the EMTs…"

Stefan shook his head, "Fine…but I want to be there when you do it".

"Thanks Dad…I really don't need a chaperone".

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Damon, just give her the blood…don't do anything else".

"Fine…fine", Damon answered and smirked at Elena, "nothing else".

Once he compelled the night nurse to go watch some infomercials, it was very easy for Damon to sneak into Bonnie's room. He stood in the doorway watching her in bed. Her eyes were closed, her head was wrapped in a bandage and there were tubes everywhere. He leaned in the doorframe for a couple of minutes. If he did this right and saved the little witch, Elena would be indebted to him forever and she may just forget about his boring, brooding brother. Bonnie wasn't his favorite person on this earth. She had threatened to kill him more than once, she always threw him mean looks and because of her stupid great great whatever grandmother, he wouldn't be able to open the tomb any time soon.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at the pecan colored young woman lying in the hospital bed. Without her greenish brown eyes shooting daggers at him and her mouth forming into that smug smirk (one that almost mimicked his own) she was kinda cute…but then again, that was never a problem for the Bennett witches.

"I bet you will hate this…but I'm about to save your life Bonnie Bennett", he whispered before extending his fangs and biting into his own wrist. He grabbed a cup off of the tray table and dripped blood into it. After the cup was a quarter full, he moved closer to her and squeezed her cheeks to open her mouth slightly and poured the blood into her mouth. He listened to the machines as the beeps started to become more rapid and he could see some of the color returning to her face.

"I can't wait for you to thank me for this", Damon smirked as he crossed his arms waiting for Bonnie to open her eyes, "come on little witch, open those eyes".

Damon watched as Bonnie's hands began to curl up into fists as she lay in the bed.

"Come on…come on…you're my ticket into Elena's heart…", Damon whispered.

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes shot open and she turned and looked at Damon standing in the room.

"Hey!" he waved with his bloodied fangs still descended, red eyes and the veins around his eyes protruding.

Bonnie screamed as she jumped out of the bed.

"Bonnie wait…I saved your life…that's why I'm here".

Bonnie watched him with wide eyes and then darted towards the door.

"Bonnie…you're not exactly healed…you should lie back down", he stated moving towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked as she ran out of the room and down the hallway

"No good deed goes unpunished", Damon said rolling his eyes following after her.

She ran barefoot down the hallway as Damon chased after her.

"Help!" Bonnie screamed as she searched for someone…anyone to save her…this was like a bad dream.

She reached the door to the staircase and burst through, but not before she was grabbed by the arm, "Bonnie…I'm not here to hurt you", Damon said.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she ripped her arm from his grip and tumbled back.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled as he watched her tumble down the steps.

He ran down the steps to catch her before she hit the bottom; but was too late as her head hit the railing and he heard the crack.

"You have to be kidding me!" he sighed running down to the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the softness below me and I felt as if I was coming alive slowly. My body began to hum with all kinds of feelings. I was used to this, but it felt like my powers were taking on a life of their own. I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying in the middle of a bed. This bed was one I didn't recognize. I sat straight up and looked around the room. This room looked old…the bed looked like an antique…where was I? This is definitely not the hospital….and why do I have this headache?

I rubbed my temples…how did I get here? And where is here? The last thing I remember was driving in a car with Tyler…am I at the Lockwood mansion? Did I pass out after drinking…what is going on?

"Good Evening Little Witch", a voice said from the doorway.

I turned around to see Damon Salvatore staring at me with narrowed eyes. "Tell me I'm not in your bed", I said looking around.

"Ok…you're not in my bed…", he answered, "but that would be a lie".

"What…what am I doing here?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story…"

"Where's Elena…or Stefan…why would I be here with you?"

"See there's something I need to tell you", he began.

"Bonnie!" Elena shrieked hurrying into the room past Damon, "we've been looking for you all day".

"Imagine our surprise when we found you here in Damon's bedroom", Stefan replied eyeing Damon.

"How did I get here…did something happen at Tyler's party?" I asked Elena searching her face and Stefan's.

Elena exchanged a glance with Stefan and Damon, "What did you do to her?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

"Me…nothing…I did nothing that I wasn't supposed to…sorta", Damon replied.

"What's going on…and why do I have this headache?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"You were in a car accident…it was pretty serious…they weren't sure if you would make it…"

"And?" I asked fearing what she would say next.

"And…I asked Damon to save you", Elena confessed.

I looked from Elena to Damon and then to Stefan and then it all came back like flashes. The car accident, the car flipping over, waking up in the hospital to Damon waving at me with blood on his fangs, my running and my falling down the stairs, "I fell down the stairs", I whispered.

"When?" Elena asked.

"In the hospital, I woke up…Damon was there…he had blood on his fangs and I ran, I thought he was trying to kill me".

Stefan narrowed his eyes, walked over to me and searched my eyes, "When did you fall?"

"After I saw Damon…I fell down the steps and I don't remember anything other than waking up here and I feel really weird…really, really weird like my powers are running on full capacity".

Stefan stood up quicker than an eye blink and grabbed Damon by the throat pushing him up against the wall.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Damon yelled back.

"What happened in that hospital?" Stefan asked.

"I gave her some of my blood…"

"You did what!" I hissed as I felt like I wanted to vomit right there.

"And what happened next?" Stefan ordered Damon to continue.

"She saw me and the crazy girl freaked out…she ran…I chased her…and she kinda…", Damon rushed out.

I looked at Elena, who looked at Stefan who was backing away from Damon and then looked at me.

"What…what does any of this mean…" Elena asked looking at Stefan, "what does that mean Stefan?"

Stefan walked over to me and looked into my eyes, "Bonnie, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I have a major headache…every sense that I have is humming…I feel like…I feel like if I just let go, I could set this entire house on fire and I'm hungry and now, I think I have a toothache", I whined.

Stefan walked out of the room without another word.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked, "your blood healed her, right?"

"Why yes…yes it did!" Damon grinned pointing at Elena, "and I need you to remember that".

Stefan entered the room with two brown bags, "Bonnie, what would you rather eat…what's in bag 1 or 2".

"Stefan…what is wrong with you?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie…1 or 2?"

I looked at the bags in his hand, I couldn't see what was inside of them; but bag #2 was calling to me. I rushed to the end of the bed and grabbed bag #2, I ripped inside and before I knew it I was sucking on a bag of blood. Elena looked at me with wide eyes, Stefan frowned and shook his head and Damon closed his eyes. I sucked the entire bag, I couldn't stop myself…it was if I was different person. The blood was running down my hands and I licked it with a fury I never felt before.

"Bon…Bonnie", Elena mumbled, "are you ok?"

I looked at her and then I looked at my hands covered with the blood. I felt a pain that I never knew existed as I dropped the bag and stood up staring at my hands as I began to shake all over. "Bonnie…look at me", Stefan said.

I looked at him as tears began falling from my eyes, "What's wrong with me…", I sniffed, "why…what's wrong with me".

"Bonnie…look at me", Stefan repeated.

I shook my head as I closed my eyes and held my hands over my ears, "This is not real…this is a dream…this is not real…this is a dream".

"Bonnie", Stefan said again and this time I felt him touch my arm.

When his hand touched my arm, I felt a rage…a rage I had never felt before and I threw my arm out sending him flying into the dresser.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed as I focused on Damon standing by the door.

"You did this to me", I hissed as tears streamed down my face, "you did this…"

"I saved you", he replied, "you were going to die!"

I looked at him as I watched him grab the side of his head and go down on his knees. "You did this…you turned me into you!"

"Bon…Bonnie…I saved you…I didn't do this", he pleaded as he held onto the side of his head.

"You did do this!" I screamed as I walked closer to him.

I looked over at the bed and broke one of the bedposts in half as I lifted it in the air.

"Bonnie stop!" Elena pleaded as she grabbed my arm. I looked at her as my fangs descended and I growled at her.

"Bonnie, please don't…I begged him to give you the blood".

"You what?" I asked just before I felt a prick in my side and I felt my body start to shut down and I felt myself falling to the floor.

I opened my eyes to a steel door in front of me and a cot under me. "Bonnie", a voice said from an opening in the door.

"Stefan", I said.

"I'm sorry…but I had to…I had to give you a shot of vervain", he replied solemnly.

"I'm a vampire", I said and just admitting it made me want to throw up.

He nodded, "I'm sorry".

I covered my eyes as the tears formed, "I wasn't even used to being a witch and now I turn into a vampire…why…why is this happening…Elena...where is she?"

"She's upstairs, I told her I would come down here and watch you".

"And Damon?"

"He's out".

"Of course…he turns me into this monster and he cuts and runs", I nodded, "of course…I hate him!"

"Bonnie, I know this is confusing".

"Confusing…you have no idea what this is like…one day I'm getting use to making feathers fly and lighting candles with my mind…the next, I'm drinking a bag of O negative like it's a slurpee".

"I can help you?"

"How can you help me...how can anyone help me?"

"You have to trust me Bonnie, you have a lot of power and I know that this is scary".

I shook my head and sat down on the cot, "Can you…can you leave me alone?"

Stefan nodded, "I will be back".

I nodded as he walked away from the door.

I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes, "You can show your face now, I can't stake you through a steel door", I said out loud.

"You know…you can die just as easily you little vamp-witch", Damon replied appearing in the window.

I closed my eyes.

"Look…I didn't mean for this to happen", he sighed, "I actually…I actually tried to do a good thing".

"A good thing?"

"Yes and now you should see why I don't bother…I try to save your life and look what happens, you turn into a vampire…one of the most powerful vampires I will ever meet probably, but still a vampire".

"I will live forever…I won't be able to walk around in the sun…I won't have children…", I replied as I turned the lock on the steel door and opened it to Damon's amazement, "Come in…I won't stake ya", Bonnie smirked.

He walked in tentatively, "You know, I really don't like this".

"Guess what…neither do I".

"And yes, I did try to do a good thing…look, you were in pretty bad shape…you weren't going to make it and this was the only solution…unless you would have rather died".

I sat quietly for a few moments…would I rather be dead than whatever I am now? Would that be better?

"I…I can't answer that question right now", I mumbled.

"Well…what you do know is that I did not come to that hospital to kill you", he replied, "I wanted to save you…you just went crazy and ran away from me".

I looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow, "I saw you in my hospital room with your fangs out, your eyes were all weird and you were smiling and waving…that doesn't exactly say 'Hey, vampire trying to save you' Damon".

"Oooook…when you put it that way, maybe not".

"And why would you try to save me anyway…I know it wasn't out of the kindness of your cool dead heart…so why…why did you give me some of your blood?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"Bonnie…come on now…you know that I've always felt a connection to you".

"Damon", I replied raising my eyebrow more.

"Hey…who else would I banter with if you are dead…and I mean dead…dead".

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Ok…how about I guess and you tell me why…umm…you need me alive to open the tomb?"

"How could you say such a…hmm…that didn't occur to me at the time…"

"Ok…you did it for Elena…", I guessed.

He looked at me for a quick moment, "No…noo…that's not it…did it for Elena…pfft", he flagged the thought.

"You did…you did do it for Elena!" I jumped up and pointed at him, "you thought if you saved me, she would forever be indebted to you and she would somehow leave Stefan and think that you were the besttest…my God, you really are deluded".

"You have no idea what you are talking about".

"Oh I do and that pout on your face tells me that I am 100% correct…and now, you realized because what you did backfired…you will never have Elena…well I guess the jokes on you!" I gloated.

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing…you really are dead Miss Bennett…and that means you will never have that white picket fence, husband or children that you probably wrote about in your diary for years…you will have to grow old and see everyone you love wither and die…see how fun that is for you".

He had verbally sucker punched me in the stomach and I sat down on the cot as tears formed in my eyes, "You're right…everyone will die around me…everyone except you", I mumbled.

"Yes…and doesn't that make you happy?" he grinned plopping down next to me.

I looked at him, "No…not at all".


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
**

After promising not to stake Damon, I was allowed out of the cellar cell and met by Elena at the top of the stairs. She tried to smile at me when I reached the top but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hi…how are you?" she asked searching my eyes.

"I'm ok", I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…I didn't think that this would happen…I honestly never believed…"

"Shhh…don't…please".

Elena began to cry, "I never wanted this for you".

"I never wanted this for myself…but this is the way it is and I have to make the best of it".

"Bonnie…come on, I know you're hurting…you can talk to me", Elena said taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

"I really can't talk about it because I don't know how I feel…before, I could always feel a dull hum move throughout my body that let me know that all my witchy powers were there…but now, I feel like my body is a full hum…like it doesn't stop and it's constant and I also know that I have to work to gain control of everything".

"I'm sorry Bon".

"Hey…we can't spend our time saying sorry…can you tell me what happened that night?" I asked, "how did I get here?"

"You went with Tyler to the store…or you were on your way…Tyler said someone appeared in the road and he swerved and that's how the accident happened".

"Who was in the road?" I asked.

Elena shrugged, "We don't know…there was no one there by the time Stefan arrived".

"Hmmm…"

"Tyler feels really bad…everyone is wondering where you are…I don't know really what to tell them other than your family moved you to another hospital".

I shook my head; everything was so confusing now. "Tyler…he's ok…he wasn't harmed in the accident?"

"I really couldn't tell at the time, I was more concerned about you…but he appears to be fine now".

"Of course he is", I sighed rubbing my forehead, "I'm not ready for this…I can't be ready for this".

"I know…I know…but I bought you something", Elena smiled slightly as she removed a necklace from her pocket—a necklace that looked exactly like the one around her neck.

"Elena, I don't think a vervain necklace will help me at the moment".

"No…I thought that you could charm it so you will be able to walk in the sunlight like Damon and Stefan…I know you wouldn't want one of those ugly big rings soo…"

"I don't even know if I can…before this I couldn't do much with my powers and now…who knows if my powers still exist".

"You broke a bedpost with your mind last night, I think you can still perform spells".

I shrugged.

"I bought Emily's grimoire for you to try…Bonnie, please try".

I looked down at Emily's grimoire, "I guess this is the only way and I don't want to wait until Grams gets back before I can go outside".

"Exactly", Elena grinned.

I searched the grimoire until I came to the page regarding the rings and closed my eyes as I took the necklace in my hand. I repeated the words that Emily wrote in the book.

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know…I've never charmed anything, I guess there's only one way to see".

"Maybe you should try to put your hand in the sunlight or something…", Elena began as she fastened the necklace to me.

I nodded as we headed towards the door and Elena opened it. I took a deep breath. It would take a few moments before I turned into a crisp, so I hope I would be able to rush inside if this didn't work. I took one shaky step onto the landing and then stuck my hand out. Nothing. I walked down the steps and turned around, "I did it!" I grinned.

"Yes you did", Elena smiled as she joined me and hugged me, "this makes things a little better right?" she asked hopefully.

I looked at the hopefulness in her eyes; I couldn't tell her the truth, that it didn't…so I lied, "Yes, it makes it a lot better", I said hugging her.

"What a cute little bonding experience this is", Damon remarked from behind us.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Can you just leave us alone".

"Actually I can't…we have some lessons to go over".

"Lessons?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…what do you think just because you have fangs, you know how to be a vampire…you are just a baby and I need to teach you the ropes".

"I don't want you teaching me anything, where's Stefan?" I asked looking around him.

"In the shower…I think he asked if Elena could scrub his back".

"Shut up Damon", Elena rolled her eyes.

"But honestly, Bonnie…there are some things that you need to know and since I am partially responsible…"

"Fully responsible", I corrected him.

"Ok whatever…since I have some responsibility, I would like to think that it is my duty to make sure you don't die…and I mean really die within the next week or so".

I narrowed my eyes, Damon was being very nice about this issue and I have no idea why. It unnerved me and I'm not sure I particularly like it.

"I guess he's right Bonnie, I will go see Stefan…Damon…don't do anything stupid", Elena replied walking past him into the house.

"Stupid…never…", Damon replied walking down the steps and circling me, "sooo…I see that you can walk in the sunlight already".

"And I did it all myself".

"Of course you did…but there are some things you should know about being a vampire…while we can walk in the daylight, anything that we may do that human don't exactly like can be highlighted in the daylight".

"Duh", I answered.

"Look, if you're going to be petulant…we can skip this and you can go out on your own".

"Ok…fine…what else do I need to know?"

"As a vampire every sense is heighten…your sight, your hearing, smell…everything…sometimes it can be good and sometimes it can be bad depending on where you are", he began, "and also…if you had a certain trait as a human, it is intensified as a vampire…for instance, my brother was this kind and gentle wimp when he was a human…and now, he's even more kind and gentler as a vampire…it's sickening".

"I see…so whatever I was before, I will be more of it?" I answered.

"Exactly…from what I saw, you were this emotional type person as a human…so more than likely, you will be a super emotional vampire…if you feel anger, it will be intensified…if you feel happiness, it will be like euphoria coming over you".

"That doesn't sound too bad…I only get angry when one person is around", I winked.

"Yes…well…it may not be regulated to just me Toots….anyone who may make you angry...someone stepping on your toe may set you off".

"I see…so I have to keep my emotions under control…check".

"And one last thing….you are a hybrid now and a very powerful one…a witch's power is already pretty potent, but now you have the strength of a vampire and that makes you a very unstoppable and dangerous force…you have to work hard to control yourself, your emotions and your power".

"I…I can do that".

"Annnnnd, because you are this hybrid…certain supernatural creatures may be drawn to you".

"Drawn me to me…why?" I asked.

"Haven't you been listening to me…you are powerful…vampires have always needed witches and a vampire witch…someone who could do everything that a vampire could do and more…you are a hot commodity Miss Bennett and you will need to watch yourself".

"But how will these supernatural creatures know…you said vampires can't sense each other".

"But they may be able to sense your power…be careful where you use it and how you use it", Damon replied.

"Ok…fine…", I said rubbing my stomach, "I'm hungry…I need something to eat".

"Yes…come on little vitch, you've been good…I think I can get a bag of blood for you or something on ice", Damon replied motioning for me to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews...and I own nothing!**

After spending a couple of hours at the Salvatore boarding house, I needed to break away for some time. Everyone there watched every move I made as if I would break or break something and try to kill someone. They made me nervous. While I took great pains to show Elena that I was ok and I was adapting, but I'm not too sure that I actually am. Other than the constant humming of my body and the pain when my fangs descend, I didn't feel as different as I thought I would.

After stopping at my empty house to get some more clothes (Elena suggested that I stay with her for a couple of days), I stopped at the Mystic Grille to get something to eat. It was basically empty, so that made me happy as I sat down in a booth alone and ordered a burger and fries. I wasn't sure why I did it because I didn't really want them, but maybe I did it to feel normal.

I sat at the table staring at the food trying to will myself to eat it when I felt someone standing near me.

"Bonnie".

"Tyler…hi", I said shaking myself out of the trance, "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting across from me.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I remember the car accident Bonnie, you did not look the best when they pulled you out…the doctors weren't very optimistic…how is it 2 days later, you're sitting here looking good as new".

I shrugged, "I don't know…that new hospital did wonders".

Tyler looked at me with a doubtful smirk.

"Hey…do you remember the accident…who the person in the road was…anything?" I asked changing the subject.

Tyler's eyes shifted, "I didn't really see them".

"You didn't…then what did you see?"

"I don't know…a shadow…you were the one who saw the person, I just jerked the car trying not to hit whatever you saw".

I shook my head, "And Elena said the person was no where near the accident".

"Everyone was concerned about you…especially me, I'm sorry Bonnie".

"Why do you have to be sorry?" I asked looking at him, "it was an accident".

"I was drinking…I shouldn't have been driving, maybe I could have kept control of the car".

"Tyler…"

"And the truth is…I didn't need to go and get any more alcohol…I just wanted to be alone with you for a few moments".

I shook my head as I felt a wave of something come over me…and it felt like anger. "Wait, you lied…you lied, you were drunk and you drove".

"Bonnie…I…I'm sorry, but you're ok now…so everything worked out".

I felt an increase in my temperature, I was burning up, "Everything worked out?"

"Yes…you're fine…healthy and you look better than you ever have before".

I stood up, "You don't know what I'm going through because of what you did…I am not fine!"

"Bonnie…calm down...I'm sorry".

"You're always sorry…you always do reckless and stupid things and you are always sorry!" I yelled causing the three patrons to turn around and stare at us, "what are you looking at!"

The patrons quickly turned around. I'm not sure what's happening to me at this moment, but I can't stop.

"Bonnie…", Tyler said grabbing my hand.

I flung my hand out of his grasp and pushed him sending him flying into a wall. The patrons jumped up as I started to walk towards Tyler, who was looking up at me with fear in his eyes and blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. That's when I felt them, they were growing in my mouth and I felt the veins start to grow under my eyes and my vision became red.

"Bonnie…what…what's wrong with you?" Tyler choked out as I felt myself looking at the blood on his head and licking my lips.

I moved closer to him and licked the blood on his forehead.

"Bonnie…", Tyler said.

"It's ok…_I'm sorry_", I said before I felt myself pulling his head to the side and sinking my teeth into his neck as he screamed under me.

His blood flowed into my mouth at an alarming rate and it was warm…and it was…good…different than the bag of blood. As I moved him closer to me, I felt someone yanking me off of him.

"Bonnie…I can't let you go anywhere", Damon smirked holding me around the waist as Stefan ran over to Tyler.

I looked at Tyler, at my hands and then in the mirror at my mouth. I was covered with Tyler's blood. "Oh my god", I choked out as I broke out of Damon's grip and ran out of the Mystic Grille.

As I ran, I found myself moving faster than I ever had before. The tears flowing from my eyes blinded me and when I stopped running, I found myself in the middle of the woods. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"Bonnie", Damon said softly behind me.

"I…I can't do this", I choked out.

"Bonnie, look at me".

"I killed Tyler…"

"You didn't kill him, he's fine…"

"Everyone will know".

"No one will know…Stefan is handling it", Damon answered.

"I will know!" I cried as I stood up and faced him, "I will know…I got so angry at him and I don't know why…I'm a monster".

"You are not a monster…I'm a monster…now, are you like me?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head as a tree branch snapped behind me.

"Oh come on Bonnie…I thought we were getting closer", he said backing away from me.

The tree branch flew towards Damon and landed in his hand. He looked down at it in confusion, "What are you doing?"

I wiped my tears and walked over to him, "I want you to do what you do best…"

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I want you to kill me…for real this time…no saving me".

"Bonnie…no…I can't do that".

"I want you to…I don't think I could do it myself, but you can…you can shut off your feelings…so do it…stake me and bury me here…it's ok…I want this, I can't go around always living on edge…please…just do this".

"It will get better, you can learn to control this…"

"And then what…live my life and watch everyone around me die…I…I can't".

Damon looked at me with the first flash of compassion I have ever witnessed from him. He dropped the tree branch and placed his hands on my cheeks, "I will not let you give up…you are one of the most powerful beings in this world and you can do a lot of good if taught correctly…you can't give up now, you're a Bennett and Bennetts are powerful, you can take me down if you tried".

"I don't know how to be myself anymore…I don't know how to do this".

"Then I will show you", he replied, "but giving up…is not the answer".

I felt broken as I fell to my knees on the ground.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up", he said holding out a hand.

I shakily took it and felt as if this was going to be a new beginning for myself.

When we reached the Salvatore boarding house, Damon led me to one of the guest bathrooms and lifted me onto the sink. I looked at him as he soaped up a washcloth and began to wash the blood from my face. It was weird to be here with Damon and not see a trace of sarcasm, arrogance or psychosis. It was almost as if he was a human being.

"Now, as I said before…you have to learn to control your emotions", he replied quietly as he rinsed the rag, "you can do it…just count to ten or do something that calms you down if someone is pissing you off…it works".

I nodded quietly as he began washing my hands, "This can work Bonnie, you need to give it some time".

I nodded.

"And if you trust me, I can help you with this…and yes, I know that you have no reason to trust me…but I do feel kind of…ok…fully responsible for what happened to you and I want to make this better".

I nodded, "Ok".

Damon touched my cheek for a moment and looked into my eyes. I felt a feeling of warmness come over me, but it wasn't the feeling of heat that I felt with Tyler…this feeling felt good.

"All clean", Damon said just above a whisper as he gazed into my eyes.

"Thank you", I whispered returning his gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all and if you haven't left a review, please do! =:-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did...Bonnie would have a POV...  
**

After a week of Vampire 101, I realized that it was time for me to return to my former life. My Grams had returned from her conference and it was time for me to face her. My father was still in Europe and beyond an occasional phone call, it was the same ole, same ole from him.

"Bonnie…are you sure you can face your grandmother alone?" Stefan asked as Elena stood by his side while they stood in the middle of my bedroom.

"I can go with you if you want", Elena suggested.

"It's ok…I can do this…it's Grams, she will understand and after all, don't you keep reminding me that I am the same Bonnie", I smiled.

"Yes…you are".

"Ever since that day with Tyler things have been better and thank you Stefan for cleaning up the mess I made".

"It's ok…it's hard to control your impulses at first, but you will get better".

"I already feel like I'm controlling everything better…Damon, believe it or not, has been a big help".

Stefan smiled, "I never thought that Damon would be a big teacher of impulse control".

"Neither did I", Elena agreed, "but I am grateful to him for doing this…I mean, I don't know what I would have done without you", Elena hugged me as I returned the hug.

"Well you will never have to know", I answered, "now, Grams should be home…so I will call you two later".

"Yup", Elena nodded as we filed out of my bedroom and out of the house.

When I got in my car, I felt as if I was being watched by someone but as I gazed down the street…I saw no one. "Stop being soo paranoid Bonnie, everything is fine…well as fine as things can be", I whispered as I started my car and pulled out of the driveway.

When I reached Grams house, I felt my body turn cold. My hands were shaking as I turned the car off and opened the door. I can do this…Grams loves me…she knows my heart, she won't hate me…she will help me…I know she will. I reached for the door and opened it, "Grams", I called.

"My grandbaby…hello", Grams appeared smiling from ear to ear and walking over to me with outstretched arms.

I went into her embrace and wrapped my arms around her and I felt her tense up. She dropped her arms and backed up, "Bonnie", she gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Grams…it's ok…I'm all right", I said as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"How?"

"I was in a car accident, it was pretty bad…no one could get in touch with you or my dad…I was going to die…"

"What vampire gave you some of their blood?"

"Damon", I answered.

Grams mouth set in a line, "And how did you get like this?"

"I ran away from him…I thought he was trying to kill me, but he wasn't…he had come to save me".

"And then…"

"I fell down the stairs in the hospital, I broke my neck…I still had the blood in my system and that's how I survived…that's how…that's how I turned", I said choking down the words.

She looked at me and shook her head, "Oh Bonnie", she cried as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Grams…I'm sorry that I'm this now…"

"Bonnie, there is no need to be sorry…something horrible has happened to you, but things are going to be ok".

I wiped my eyes as I hiccupped a little, "They are better…but…this is what I am, I'm a monster".

"You are not a monster…you are still as beautiful as you always were and even though, you have changed…you still have a light shining within you".

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "My powers have increased".

"Of course they have, your powers are connected to your emotions…your emotions are heightened right now and so are your powers".

"The Salvatores…they are helping me, Damon has helped me soo much".

"Damon", Grams said distastefully, "well I guess he should help you since he is the reason why this happened".

"I would have died…he saved me…maybe not in the best way, but he did save me".

Grams nodded, "Well…what I can tell you", she replied placing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "is that you are not completely vampire as Damon and Stefan are…if you were, I would have known without touching you…your aura as a witch has a way of leaving your vampire side undetectable for awhile".

"But it's there…I almost killed Tyler".

Grams nodded, "Come here Child", she replied pulling me closer to her and wrapping her arms around me, " we are going to make sure that things are ok for you…don't worry, you will survive this and so will all of those you love and adore".

I nodded as I wiped my tears and allowed my Grams to make me feel better.

Spending time with Grams made me feel much better about my situation. I wasn't happy with it, but I was starting to accept what happened to me and know that I can deal with it. As I drove on the road towards my house, I noticed that fog began to appear out of nowhere covering the road. I turned on my fog lights and began to slow down as a figure appeared in the fog. "Elena?" I whispered as I brought my car to a stop.

I undid my seatbelt as Elena stood in the middle of the road staring at me.

"Elena, what are you doing out here…how did you get out here?" I asked looking around, "is something wrong?"

Elena looked at me and smiled, "Bonnie…I'm not Elena".

"Katherine?" I asked.

She smiled and then she pushed me onto the hood of my car, "Yes, I'm Katherine…you know, it hasn't been easy to catch up with you", she replied.

"What do you want with me?" I asked struggling to get from under her weight.

She let me go and stood up, "Well…first…how much do you know about me?"

"Know about you…I know that you turned both of the Salvatores and Emily was your friend…or frenemy if you will".

She chuckled, "Frenemy…I love that word".

"What…what do you want with me?"

"Well at first I thought you died in that unfortunate accident a couple of weeks ago, I wanted to make your acquaintance then…but after the car flipped over everyone started showing up and I didn't want to make my debut just then".

"You…you were the person in the road", I replied.

"Yes…I was…it would have been perfect if I could have got you out of the car and we could have had some alone time…but alas, that fool Tyler couldn't do anything right…but now, we have all of the alone time in the world", she grinned touching my cheek.

"Leave me alone".

"Leave you alone…why would I do that? I thought that we could be besties like Emily and I were…we could rule the world…you and me, the vampire and the witch".

I looked at Katherine, she had no idea…

"No…that doesn't sound like fun, I'm not a sociopath like you!" I spat out.

Katherine looked at me and then she frowned, "Pity", she sighed as she smacked me hard in the face sending me flying to the ground, "you know, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to violence", and then she kicked me in the ribs and I could feel something break inside. I screamed in pain as everything around me intensified.

"Soo what will it be Bonnie, you become my best friend by force or by your own free will?" Katherine asked standing over me.

I spit onto the ground tasting the blood in my mouth as I turned around and looked at Katherine. I could feel my fangs descending and the veins protruding. Katherine looked at me with wide eyes, "Well, well, well…I guess there are some developments that my spies did not inform me of", she replied, "a vampire/witch…even better!"

I looked over at a branch on the side of the road and made it levitate.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked as she jumped onto me as I bent my head back and impaled the branch into Katherine's stomach.

She screamed loudly as she doubled over in pain, I jumped up and ran as fast as I could away from her without looking back.

I wasn't sure where I was going until I fell to my knees on the Salvatore boarding house steps. I knocked on the door rapidly holding onto my side. I could feel a tingling inside letting me know that whatever Katherine broke was being put back together. I continued to look behind me as I knocked on the Salvatore door. "Help me…please", I cried as the door finally opened and Damon looked down at me.

"You know Bonnie, you didn't have to thank me on your hands and knees…but I think I like it".

"Kath…Katherine", I breathed.

He looked down at me and then scooped me up and carried me in the house.

"Damon…what are you doing, I thought this was a two person party", a pretty blond pouted as she stood in the living room with two puncture wounds on her neck glaring at me.

Damon ran over to her and gazed into her eyes, "You will leave here now, go home and never remember that you were here".

"I will leave and never remember that I was here".

"Yes, exactly", Damon said as the blonde walked to the door and closed it behind her.

Damon kneeled down next to me and looked directly into my eyes, "What happened?"

I thrashed around as the pain radiating from my face and my ribs continued to increase.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…the pain is not there anymore…calm down…breathe", he replied quietly.

I continued to feel the pain and I found him grabbing my cheeks, "Bonnie…the pain is gone…Katherine is gone", he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him as I felt the pain start to dissipate.

"Now, tell me what happened".

"I…I was leaving my Grams' house and suddenly there was fog everywhere…I saw someone in the middle of the road and I thought it was Elena…I got out of the car and she told me that she'd been looking for me and that she was Katherine. She started talking about how I could be her new best friend like Emily was and we could rule the world…a vampire and a witch".

"Good, she doesn't know that you are now a vampire too…"

I frowned, "She started to beat me up and I don't know what happened my fangs came out and she found out…she found out that I'm a vampire".

"Damn it!" Damon barked, "this is…not good…where is Katherine now?"

"I don't know…I was able to levitate a tree branch and I stabbed her in the stomach with it and I ran".

"Ok…ok…well…you should be healed by now, but I think you need to stay here until we figure out something…Katherine knows that you're a vamp now and she will also realize that the fact that you are a witch and a vamp will prove very helpful to her".

"She's going to find me here...I can't stay here", I replied looking around, "I can go home…she won't come there…I won't let her in".

"And you will stay there cooped up?"

"Yes, I have no other choice…she wants us to be friends…to rule the world, I don't think she will stop".

"No she won't, especially now…but why wasn't she in the tomb…how is she walking around, how did she get out?"

"I didn't ask her while she was beating me up…sorry", I replied sarcastically.

Damon walked away from me, "This doesn't make sense…we haven't been able to open the tomb because of Emily destroying the amulet…but…Katherine is here in Mystic Falls…this doesn't make any sense".

"Maybe she was never in the tomb", I answered.

"No…she had to be in that tomb because if not…if not…she's been walking around free all these years and never looked for me".

"Damon…"

"How could she do that!" he yelled, "I loved her…she knew that I loved her, how could she be free and never once come to me…how could she do that?"

"Maybe she didn't know where you were", I supplied trying to help.

"She knew…Katherine knows everything!"

"She didn't know that I had turned…Damon, I honestly don't know what to say then", I replied.

"There is nothing to say…that bitch has been walking around doing god knows what and she never once thought about me…not even now, it appears as though she came back for you".

"I'm sorry Damon…I don't know what else to say".

"You don't have to say anything…I mean, don't you find this funny…I almost killed you to get Katherine out of the tomb…do you want to laugh at me now?"

"No…I don't want to laugh at you", I said, "there's nothing funny about this situation…maybe a couple of weeks ago I would have laughed at you, but not now".

Damon looked at me and shook his head, "If you are staying at your house…I'm staying there with you".

"What…no…you can't do that".

"Yes, I can…look you may have bested Katherine tonight…but the fact of the matter is, you are still a young vampire and Katherine is much, much older than you are and if taken by surprise, she could kill you".

"But what about you…she's older than you".

"But I know how she operates, I know what to watch for".

"Damon, I don't know…my father…"

"Your father heard that you were in a car accident and hasn't come home yet".

"He knows that I'm fine".

"He's a bad father…but that doesn't matter, I'm moving in with you Bonnie and that's final", Damon declared just as Stefan and Elena walked in.

"Bonnie what happened?" Elena asked rushing over.

"And why are you trying to move in with Bonnie?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Katherine's back", Damon replied.

"Katherine…wait…she's not in the tomb?" Stefan asked.

"Give the man a gold star!" Damon pointed.

"Katherine was never in the tomb…but that doesn't make any sense", Elena replied, "and how do you know she's back".

"She made herself known tonight to me, she stood in front of my car while I was driving back from Grams'…she was the person in the middle of the road when Tyler and I got into that car accident".

"Katherine's never went into the tomb…how did that happen, we were soo sure…"

"Stefan she's not in the tomb…move on…that conversation was 10 minutes ago, either way…she knows that Bonnie is not only a witch but a vamp now and she is going to come after her and I think I am the one in the best condition to defend Bonnie when Katherine comes for her".

"She can stay here", Stefan replied.

"No, I will not…I can go home, Katherine used to live here with you two…didn't she? She has an open invitation here…I don't want to be here, I want to go home…a place where I am sure that Katherine has not been invited into…Damon, if you're coming…come on".

"Thank you", Damon said walking towards the steps, "would you rather I pack a bag or would you rather I not bring any clothes".

"Damon, don't make me change my mind", I warned.

"I guess that means you want me to get clothes then…fine", Damon replied walking up the stairs with Stefan on his heels.

"Bonnie, are you sure about this?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore", I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews! You are all too kind. Without your encouragement, I could not continue to write this! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
**

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stefan asked as Damon threw clothes into a duffel bag.

"Packing my clothes?" Damon answered.

"No, with Bonnie…why are you moving into her house… and Katherine's back, do you want to talk about that?"

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Stefan, "You're the brother who likes to feel his emotions and be one with nature…no, I don't want to discuss Katherine…and I do know what I am doing with Bonnie…protecting her".

"Yes, protecting her…I've noticed that you've been much more accommodating than you ever were with Vicki Donovan".

"Vicki wasn't as special as Bonnie".

"Special?"

"Bonnie is not only a vampire, but a witch…do you know how much power that little lady holds in her hands…I think it's better to be with her than against her".

"And that's it…you just want to be aligned with her because you know that she could destroy you?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's it…tell me…is there something else?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Like what Stefan, do you think that I have turned my attention from Elena to Bonnie…or turned my attention from Katherine to Bonnie?"

"That could be a possibility. I know that you were never Bonnie's favorite person, but now she's confused…she's scared…and you appear to be the only person that she trusts now…"

"And that's a good thing…aren't you happy that she's on our side?" Damon grinned, "because Katherine wants her".

"Yes…Katherine wants her…speaking of Katherine, how do you feel about her being in town walking around freely and not in the tomb?"

Damon sighed and walked over to Stefan staring directly into his eyes, "Read my lips and while you're at it, use that vampire super hearing that you have because I am only saying this once…I don't care about Katherine being back…I don't care that she wasn't rotting in that tomb…I don't care that the only reason she is in town is because of Bonnie…all I care about is making sure that my baby vitch is still living".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Fine, if that's the position you want to take".

"That's the position I am taking", Damon replied snatching his bag off of the bed, "now, I advise you to stay at Elena's because you know it's only a matter of time before Katherine shows up here".

"I can handle Katherine", Stefan stated.

"Sure you can", Damon smirked as he walked out of the bedroom.

Damon watched as Bonnie opened the front door of her home and stepped inside. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and started looking through the mail.

"Uh…", Damon began clearing his throat.

"Oh…oh…come in", Bonnie replied a little startled, "I'm sorry…I forgot".

"How did you get in?" Damon asked dropping his bag in the foyer, "I mean, Logan Fell lived alone and he couldn't step foot in his house after he turned".

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know…I was able to walk in…I don't know how, I'm just grateful that I could…I need something familiar in my life…you know, this is weird".

"What?" Damon asked.

"You being here…with me…in my house…you know, I never thought I would invite my attempted murderer into my home".

"Well things have changed, haven't they?"

"A great deal…I have a 300 plus year old vampire after me…and oh yeah, I'm a vampire and a witch".

"And I am now your Savior", Damon grinned, "so how will I be rewarded".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You know…every time I start to think that you're not as bad as I first expected…you prove me wrong".

"Ok come on Bonnie…I've been good to you since the unfortunate incident", Damon sighed, "give me some credit here".

"Damon…everything can't change overnight…you manipulated Caroline for weeks biting her and compelling her to forget…you tried to kill me in the woods…"

"Correction: I tried to kill Emily who double crossed me!"

"I'm sorry…you tried to kill Emily…who was in my body!"

"Ok…and I apologized for that…what more do you want…blood?"

"Oh I've had enough of that…thanks!"

"You know…I'm starting to think that you don't appreciate me being here".

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and flung open the refrigerator, "Fridge full of food and I don't want any of it…I hate this!" she screamed slamming the door and sending a plate flying across the room as Damon ducked.

"Hey…can you calm down for a few moments…if you keep on like this, you will wreck the house".

"Why do you care?" Bonnie mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because this is where I'm crashing for a couple of days and I would enjoy not having to dodge plates every five seconds".

"Well I'm hungry", Bonnie pouted.

"And if you are nice to me, I will get you something to eat".

Bonnie smirked, "Oh Damon…can you please get me something to eat…pretty please", she smiled as she clasped her hands together and looked at him.

"I think your patronizing me", Damon smirked, "but I will get you something…heaven forbid that you get hungry, you may try to eat me".

"Whatever", Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon walked out of the kitchen.

"I will be back…don't let any strangers in", he called as he walked out of the front door, "or anyone you think you may know".

Damon walked into the Mystic Grille and looked around. "Hmm…now who would be a perfect little meal for my little vitch", Damon whispered to himself as he spotted a tall black guy standing by the bar, "bingo".

Damon made his way over to the bar and plopped down on a bar stool next to the guy, "Hey…you…what are you doing other than sitting here watching the game nursing a beer?"

"I…uh…don't know what you're into…but I'm not into dudes", the guy answered taking a swig of his beer and starting to move away.

"Hey", Damon said grabbing his arm and forcing the guy to look at him, "I have a pretty little lady at home that needs something to eat and you would be perfect for her…so you're coming with me now".

"I am coming with you now".

"Good", Damon replied throwing money onto the bar and starting towards the door with the guy following.

Outside, Damon slipped into his car and noticed the guy get in his car and start it. "I have no idea why I'm doing this", he sighed as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time Damon arrived at Casa Bennett, the guy was still under his influence so if things didn't get too out of hand, he would let this guy live. "Honey…I'm home", Damon called as he rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened, "Damon, what have you done?" she asked as Damon pushed the guy inside.

"I brought dinner…like I promised, now…", Damon asked moving closer to Bonnie, "what do I get as a reward".

"I'm sorry…you really have to go?" Bonnie asked peering at the guy and realizes that she recognized him.

"Go?"

"Yes…you have to go", Bonnie said staring directly into the man's eyes.

"Look our friend Mike here…isn't going anywhere", Damon replied.

"I have to go", Mike repeated as he turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Nuh…uh…uh…Mike, you have to stay", Damon said grabbing Mike before he could turn the door knob, "the little lady is hungry".

"Damon…" Bonnie began.

Damon smiled at Bonnie as he showed his fangs and bit into Mike's neck as Mike began to struggle and fight.

"Stop…", Bonnie said as she felt her body start to come alive.

"Come on Bonnie…I started it for you, all you have to do is drink…its not as bad as you think it is".

"I…I can't", she stuttered as she watched the blood trickle down Mike's neck.

"Yes…you can", Damon coaxed her.

Bonnie licked her lips as she felt her fangs start to descend and the veins around her eyes began to protrude, "Come on Bonnie…just a little taste".

Bonnie walked over to Damon and Mike. She looked into Mike's eyes as he watched her, "This won't hurt", she whispered as she licked the blood from his neck and then began to drink from the puncture wounds that Damon had created.

Damon let go of Mike and watched as Bonnie began to feed on Mike…maybe this wasn't such a bad situation at all…

Damon walked down the steps towel drying his hair wearing just pajama pants as Bonnie sat on the couch dressed in her own pajamas staring at the television. He could tell by her vacant stare that she wasn't actually watching the television. "Hey…thanks for barely leaving any hot water", he snarked.

He waited for an equally snarky response, but one never came.

"Hey…Bonnie…", he replied walking over to her and snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Oh…sorry…I was…I don't know what I was doing", she apologized.

"Let me guess…you were thinking about the poor sap that you fed off of tonight…don't spend too much time thinking about that, while you were in the shower I gave him a good cover story".

"What did you tell him?"

"Well it had something to do with wild passionate sex with a very sexy, petite brunette".

"Damon!"

"What…what's wrong with that!"

"When you brought him here, I realized where I knew him from…that guy is the assistant coach of our football team…he may recognize me at cheerleading practice!"

"Somehow, I think if he believes he had sex with a high school girl, he may not want to highlight it".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Please…no more stories…and no more bringing home innocent people for me to feed off of…I will stick to bags of blood or animals or something".

"Bonnie, you know and I know that they are not the same".

Bonnie nodded, "I know…but I can't spend every night scrubbing my hands, my face and my body until I see red to make sure that I've washed all the blood off…I can't live with myself knowing that I am harming other people".

"Bonnie…let me share something with you my dear…you…are a vampire now, you are not some innocent witch that only does good and makes feathers fly around…there is a part of you that is dead…a part of you that may never be the same and you need to understand that and embrace it, because if you don't…Katherine will kill you the next time you go up against her".

"Fine…so do I have to be a douchebag like you to actually be a good vampire?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms and staring him down.

"No, but you better realize that you're survival is the most important thing right now".

"I know that…I know that…but it's just hard for me to juggle all of this".

Damon sat down next to Bonnie, "Well that's why I'm here", he smirked.

Bonnie shook her head and chuckled, "After tonight, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…but I have to admit, you've been pretty nice to me since I turned".

"Well…", Damon said wrapping an arm around Bonnie, "you're not as bad now that you're one of us".

"Right".

"You're not threatening to set me on fire…you haven't given me one of those headaches since that first night…and the smug smirk has been almost non-existent…I think we're becoming besties".

Bonnie scoffed, "Yeah right".

"I mean, you spend more time with me than you do with Elena…am I right?"

"Lately…yes".

"And you don't hate me anymore do you?"

"Hmmm…"

"And you like spending time with me, don't you?"

"Well we haven't spent _that_ much time with each other".

"Oh come on…I've taught you how to control those emotions…not attack innocent people because you're mad and stopped you from killing yourself, I deserve some credit…don't I?"

"Yes…you deserve some credit".

"Thank you!" Damon said exasperated.

Bonnie giggled, "I didn't know you cared that much…but I have noticed that you haven't been able to collect your reward from Elena yet".

"You just assumed I wanted a reward for saving your life".

"You did Damon…come on…I know that I was never that important to you outside of maybe opening the tomb when the time came for it or being Elena's friend…outside of that, I doubt you would have cared about saving my life".

"I can't say that's not completely true", Damon confessed.

"Exactly".

"But I also have confess that I do like you more since you've turned".

"Why because I can't judge you anymore?"

"Because…", Damon said leaning closer to her, "there is nothing sexier than a woman with a lot of power".

Bonnie jumped up from the couch, "Are you hitting on me?"

"What…no…I was just…ugh…why must you be so dramatic about everything?"

"Side effect of being a vampire witch…well…I'm glad that you're not, I couldn't take that too".

"Glad to know that me hitting on you would be equivalent to becoming a vampire", Damon deadpanned.

"No…I didn't mean…look, I think its time for me to go to bed…if you need any extra blankets or anything, they are in the hall closet", Bonnie responded as she took another look at Damon and went to the stairs, "good night".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Thank you for the comments, I really, really appreciate them! This one is short, but I think you will like it...A LOT! One thing I noticed is that my breaks don't transfer here, so I have to put them in manually...you will notice below (S means scene break). Thanks for the comments and please leave more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Damon tossed and turned in the guest room bed that he was regulated to. It was something weird about being in the Bennett house. It was a simple home, not at all like the Salvatore boarding house, and being there with Bonnie made him feel…kind of domesticated and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure why he said those things to Bonnie earlier that night and the sexy stuff…where did THAT come from? He had to admit though, ever since Bonnie Bennett turned into a vampire, she had become much more appealing…if not only for a roll in the hay. He wasn't quite sure where the feelings are coming from…well…he knew where they were coming from (down below), but Bonnie Bennett? Not even an option.

Damon sat up in bed and stood up. There was another reason why he couldn't sleep and her name was Katherine. She was back in town…she was never in the tomb and not once had she come to him to let him know that she was free. "That Bitch!" he growled as he walked out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon found himself standing in front of the door to the tomb. He touched the door that had yet to be opened by anyone…but was there any reason now to open it? Katherine was walking around free and that had been the only reason why he wanted the tomb opened.

"I feel soo sorry for them", a voice cooed from behind him.

Damon stiffened as he refused to turn around, "I heard you were back in town", he replied as arms snaked around him.

"Yes, but not for long…only a couple of days…"

"When did you show up?"

"I don't know it all runs together", Katherine shrugged, "but you look good…tasty", she smirked licking her lips.

Damon turned around to face Katherine, "Still a liar…so tell me Katherine, why are you not behind this door…how did you get out or were you ever inside?"

"I wasn't…one of the guards was nice enough to let me out".

"Of course…and for some reason instead of coming to me, seeing how things turned out after I was fed your blood, you left me…the person that you supposedly loved!"

"Oh Damon…I had to go…your father was the one who helped to capture me…how could I have stayed?"

"I would have went with you!" Damon exploded, "I loved you!"

"Loved me?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow, "and you don't love me anymore?"

"Why would I?" Damon answered.

"Damon…", Katherine pouted, "we meant soo much to each other…see…I saved you, if I hadn't fed you my blood, you would be dead right now".

Damon chuckled, "Wow…amazing", he said walking away from her.

"Damon don't turn away from me", Katherine said rushing over and pushing him over to the door, "you really shouldn't be this way…I came back for you".

Damon pushed Katherine off of him sending her flying into a wall, "You came back for me…really…well explain why you were the one in the middle of the road when the car Bonnie Bennett was in crashed".

Katherine rolled her eyes as she rose from the floor. She walked over to Damon, looking at him intensely and then her eyes widened, "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You turned her".

"It didn't happen like that…"

"What a fabulous idea…I mean, it's almost ingenious…you turned the witch into a vampire and now, you have her under your thumb…what a great idea Damon!" Katherine grinned as she rushed over and kissed him passionately, "I didn't know you had it in you…this is perfect…we have her right where we want her".

"You stay away from Bonnie", Damon warned.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and backed up, "Stay away from Bonnie…you and the Bennett witch?"

"It's not like that", Damon sighed.

"Oh it's not?" Katherine folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I find that hard to believe".

"I don't care what you believe…you lost that right when you walked all over this earth not once letting me know that you were not in that tomb…I don't care what you think or what you want anymore Katherine, you may as well be dead to me!" Damon barked.

Katherine smiled, "Ok…then kill me then", she replied picking up a stick, "since you obviously have found a new object of affection".

"Leave town…now", Damon growled.

"I' m not leaving…stake me Damon…since you're so angry…stake me", Katherine teased him handing him the stick.

Damon looked down at the stick in his hand and then at Katherine.

"You're not worth it", he stated before jumping out of the hole.

"You will regret not killing me!" Katherine called after him, "I will ruin you and your brother".

"Do your worst!" Damon called over his shoulder after he disappeared into the woods.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Damon walked into Bonnie's house, he could hear her screaming upstairs. He ran up the stairs to find her in her room alone thrashing around with her eyes open. "Bonnie!" he said grabbed her, "wake up!"

She continued to fight, "No…Grams…no…don't!"

"Bonnie!"

Shouting her name again made her snap out of her nightmare, "Damon", she replied confused.

"I'm here…it was a nightmare".

"It wasn't a nightmare…it was real".

"What happened?"

"Grams and I…we were chanting in front of the tomb door…I don't know, it was weird…and then Grams just disappeared".

"It's ok…you are not opening the tomb…so that won't happen".

"But it was real Damon…part of my powers is that I can see things before they happen".

"But that's something that won't come true…Katherine is not in the tomb, no one wants the tomb open anymore".

"But the nightmare…"

"Was just that", Damon replied, "trust me on this".

Bonnie looked at Damon, "I can trust you…can't I?"

"Haven't I shown you that?"

"You have", Bonnie nodded, "you've helped me a lot".

"Why thank you…that's almost sounds like a thank you".

"It was…thank you for helping me, Damon".

Damon touched Bonnie's face pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Even though she was a vamp like Katherine, there was still something so vulnerable about her…something pure…and it made him believe that things could be different. He cupped her cheek as he brought her face closer to his. He wasn't sure what was making him draw her closer; but he couldn't stop himself. He could see her closing her eyes as they moved closer to each other and then their lips met. He wasn't sure want to think about the kiss, but it was definitely different…there was something about kissing Bonnie that made him think about other possibilities. He wasn't aware that the kiss had ended until Bonnie spoke, "Wow", she whispered, "what was that?"

"Something to give you new nightmares", he smirked standing up, "enjoy".

"Right", Bonnie smirked, "good night Damon".

"Good night Bonnie", he stated walking towards the door and closing it behind him.

As Damon walked down the steps, he touched his lips, "Well that was different".


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo...thanks for the comments! I love all of them and here's a special little gift for everyone tonight! Let me know what you think. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

"You kissed Damon last night!" Elena gasped as she and I sat at the school lunch table the next day.

"Well technically he kissed me…it was really weird…I'm not sure if I actually dreamed it or not", I frowned.

Elena shook her head, "Well what brought it on?"

"I don't know…I was having a nightmare about the tomb and then suddenly he was there…he was making me feel better and the next thing I know, he was kissing me".

"I don't know Bonnie…Damon has been obsessed with Katherine for over 100 years and she's back in town…things are just…"

"I know, they are confusing as hell…the kiss was weird".

"Well…did you like it?" Elena smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…it was too weird to even think about liking it", I shrugged, "but I know that things will start to get weirder now that I have to go home and face him".

"Well you could always stay with me".

"Elena, you have a doppelganger running around…I don't know if that's the best thing…anyone could let Katherine into your house…Jeremy…Jenna…anyone".

"I know…ok…soo maybe I should stay with you…be a buffer".

I frowned…after last night when I fed on Mike, I wasn't too sure I wanted Elena around when I got hungry. She wouldn't recognize me…I barely recognize myself.

"I will be ok…I can deal with Damon, he knows that I could set him on fire if I wanted to", I winked.

Elena giggled, "I know you could".

"You guys are hiding something from me!" Caroline declared as she plopped down at the table.

Elena and I exchanged looks, "Caroline, we are not hiding anything from you".

"Are you kidding me…one day you're on your death bed and the next you're fine and out of the hospital…nothing about that makes sense and you've been spending a lot of time at the Salvatore house and unless you, Elena and Stefan have some freaky ménage trios going on… something is definitely going on".

"Nothing is going on Caroline, I promise", I replied touching her arm and looking directly into her eyes.

"Then why are you spending soo much time at the Salvatore house?" she challenged me with crossed arms.

I looked at Elena, "Because they were helping me with my…gift…I lost my way for a bit after the whole Emily thing and they helped me".

"They?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, "does that include that jerk Damon…please don't tell me you befriended him too".

"Caroline…"

"I can't believe you two…he lied to me for weeks and used me and you two are friends with him, Elena…I get that you're tied to him through Stefan…but Bonnie, why you…why do you want to be his friend?"

"It's complicated", I answered.

"Complicated…I don't understand how…as time goes on, I'm starting to believe that the Salvatores mean more to you two than our friendship does!" Caroline snapped as she got up from the table and marched out of the cafeteria.

"It's ok Bonnie, she's just upset".

"She's right though", I said biting back tears.

"Bonnie…don't do it…you're going through a lot right now, you can't take on everyone else's feelings right now and remember what Grams said, you are very emotional right now and your powers are affected by that".

"You're right…and I'm actually starting to feel a little better, the witch side of me still outweighs the vampire side and that's a little better".

"That's great!" Elena grinned, "Bonnie, Stefan is a great guy…you know that, things don't have to be bad".

"Elena…this is not a fairy tale book when I glitter in the sunlight and people are dying to become just like me…I'm coping, but this isn't fun for me".

"But I want it to be ok for you…I told Damon to give you that blood".

"I know and you just wanted to save me and I am grateful that you cared about me that much to do that…but this isn't easy and I can't lie anymore and act like it is…but it will get better, I am positive about that".

"If you need to talk…just let me know…don't bottle up everything, please?" Elena pleaded.

"I won't…I promise", I nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After school Elena accompanied me to Grams' house. She was teaching me how to balance my powers and try to come to grips with the fact that I was juggling too different sides. It was starting to become easier, but I don't think I would ever be able to handle all of the emotions that I had going on. In addition, there is something nagging at me about my nightmare last night. I have to admit after Damon kissed me, I didn't have another nightmare; but there was an uneasy feeling inside of me that told me that wasn't just a nightmare.

After parking my car, Elena and I walked towards the front door of Grams house. When I placed my hand on the doorknob after turning my key in the lock, I felt my body go ice cold. I paused for a moment as I closed my eyes.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asked beside me.

I opened my eyes and that's when I saw the flash. My Grams' house was a mess inside and I could see the red on the floor.

"Grams!" I yelled as I flung the door open and stood in the foyer.

Tables were overturned, books and papers were everywhere and I could smell the blood.

"Grams!" I said as I felt the tears appear in my eyes as I looked in the mirror and saw the wall behind me.

"Bonnie", Elena said with a shaky voice.

I ran over to the side of the couch and saw Grams lying on the floor with blood surrounding her.

"Grams…Grams!" I called as rushed over to her. I could vaguely hear Elena on the phone shouting at someone.

I bit into my wrist and allowed my blood to freely flow into her mouth, "Grams…come on…wake up please…please!" I pleaded holding her, "Grams come on".

I held my wrist up to her mouth as my blood flowed out.

I jumped up and started searching for the books…the spell books…I can bring her back, I know I can.

"Elena…I need to find the book…I can bring her back…I can!" I pleaded as Elena held onto me.

"Bonnie", she said, "the paramedics are on their way…but…"

"Help me find the spell book…please help me", I cried as I felt Elena let me go and I fought to get back over to Grams, but was stopped by someone else grabbing me from behind.

"She's gone", he whispered in my ear.

"No…no…I can't save her because I'm a hybrid…but you can…Damon , save her…", I pleaded and then turned to Stefan, "Stefan…save her…please…please".

"Bonnie, there's nothing we can do", Damon said holding me around my waist.

I shook my head as I turned around to look into Damon's eyes and then I turned around to see the wall. Stefan was already looking at it along with Elena who held her hand over her mouth. I stood staring at the message…the message to me, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME UP ON MY OFFER" was written in blood staring back at me.

That's when I gave up…Damon had to catch me or I would have hit the floor. Grams was dead because of me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elena and Stefan stayed at Grams house trying to clean some of it up while Damon brought me back to my house. The plan (or from what I heard) was to clean the blood up as much as they could and say that there was an animal attack. Yes, that was partially true. I hadn't spoken since I saw the message and I could tell that everyone was waiting for me to explode. I wasn't quite sure why I hadn't yet. As we drove to my house, Damon kept watching me out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as we entered my house, I took out my cell.

"Who are you calling?" Damon asked.

"My dad…I…uh…have to call him", I said trying to remember how my cell worked in the first place.

Damon took the cell phone out of my hands, "Your dad can wait…tell me what you're feeling".

I shook my head, "I'm not feeling anything".

"Bonnie, I know we're not the best of friends but you can talk to me".

I looked at him, "Damon…this was my fault".

"It was not your fault".

"If I would have just told Katherine that I would work with her or even killed her when I had the chance, Grams would still be alive".

"You can not blame yourself for Katherine being a psycho".

"My Grams is dead…she was the only person in this world that helped me understand that I could do this…that I could be ok…that I could make this work", I said wiping my eyes.

"You can make it work…I can help you", he said.

For some reason I felt a heat come over me as I walked away from him and leaned against the counter closing my eyes, "You know…I've been going over and over in my head how all of this happened…how did I end up here…how did things end up soo messed up and I keep coming up with one answer…Damon Salvatore", I replied turning to him, "my powers as a witch didn't start to make themselves known until you and Stefan appeared in town…if you hadn't been around, I would have died and my Grams would still be alive and you know what, I think I would have been happier dead…you have only caused heartache in my life…that is all that you've ever done and I've been fooling myself into believing that you are some great guy…but you're a vampire and you only care about yourself…so I have to wonder, what's in this for you…do you think that if we become best friends that I will help you continue to be the ass that you've always been…I mean, vampires always want witches in their back pockets…so what do you want Damon…what do you want from me?" I asked walking closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked staring down at me, "I know that I've done some pretty bad things here…but you can never accuse me of using you since you turned…in fact, I defended you last night when Katherine asked me about you…"

I looked up at him, "You saw Katherine last night?"

Damon closed his eyes momentarily because he knew he said the wrong thing.

"What happened when you saw Katherine?"

Damon sighed, "She wanted to catch up on old times…"

"You're lying!" I yelled, "what did she say to you!"

"I don't need to answer this", Damon said turning to walk away.

I looked over at a statute on the bookshelf and made it fly towards Damon pinning him against the wall, "What did she say to you?" I asked again through clenched teeth.

"She accused me of wanting you…she accused me of turning you on purpose so that she and I could rule the world!" he yelled as he attempted to pull the statute out of the wall.

"And what else…I feel something else went on?"

"She told me to stake her because she wasn't leaving!"

I felt my fangs descend and my vision go blurry, "What…she told you to stake her and you didn't? You let her get away, you allowed her to live another day to kill my Grams!"

Damon got the statute out of the wall and dropped to the floor, "I didn't think that she would do that!"

"Why didn't you…you were the one who claimed to know how she operates…you said that…and you didn't think that she would come after me or someone I loved, especially if she believed that I was taking you away from her!"

"She said that she would ruin me and my brother, she never said anything about killing anyone associated with you".

"You are a fool!" I shrieked as I ran over to him, raised my hand to slap him and he immediately grabbed my wrist.

"Listen to me", he said.

"I'm done listening to you, you've been keeping me like some kind of zombie this whole time…maybe you are working with Katherine, maybe this is a plan to get me to be your puppet…it's all making sense now", I said as my mind raced.

Damon's eyes turned red and I saw his fangs descend as he pushed me into a wall with great force sending all of the pics to the floor, "Do you think that I wanted this…do you think that I would turn you into a vampire because of some bitch that I didn't know was even free until a couple of years ago…do you think that I would turn you into one of the most powerful beings walking the earth...I would have never done any of this on purpose…never!"

"Get off of me!" I snarled.

"Not until you calm down!"

"I can kill you right now…I could set this house on fire".

"Do it!" he challenged me looking directly into my eyes daring me.

"I hate you!" I spat out at him.

"Right now…the feelings mutual", he spat back.

We looked at each other for a moment and then my body began heating up and I couldn't stop myself, Damon and I crashed into each other with a searing kiss. I don't know where it came from and I didn't care…he pushed me into the wall and I could feel the humming in my body go full volume. He pulled my shirt over my head as I ripped his off and started unbuckling his belt as he worked my pants down. He lifted me up against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could see things flying around the house, but I was too concerned about what was happening with Damon. I could feel him kissing my neck and then I felt a prick.

"Sorry", he breathed out harshly.

"It's ok".

He then licked the trickle of blood that escaped the wound, "You're blood…" he began.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's sweet…like…it hasn't changed".

I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor, I straddled him, "Then let's see if there are any more sweet parts of me left…I doubt it".

Damon flipped me over so that he was on top of me, "I'm willing to see", as he bit down harder on my neck and I grabbed on to him with wide eyes as we began to have the most mindblowing, depraved sex right there on my living room floor and frankly…I didn't care if it was bad…I wanted it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks all for the comments! I knew the last chapter would be fun. LOL! Here's the aftermath and there will be more Bamon hotness to come. This is just the beginning of the rollercoaster. Please don't forget to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I was lying on the ground, incapacitated unable to move. I could feel the intense pain in my legs as I tried to stand up, "Look at her…so young, so dumb and so weak…you see, she's nothing like me Damon…why have her, when you can have the real thing", Katherine said touching Damon's cheek causing him to turn his gaze from me to her, "choose me Damon, choose me".

He looked at me again as Katherine placed her lips on his and he returned the kiss.

"Bonnie…", a voice called.

I turned to find where the voice was coming from.

"Bonnie", the voice said again as I felt someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and sat up to Elena standing over my bed.

"Elena…how did I…", I began sitting up and realizing that I had on Mystic Falls University t-shirt, that I did not own.

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know how I got up here", I said quietly, "I wasn't here before…where's Damon?"

"He and Stefan left…they're looking for Katherine", Elena said searching my eyes.

"I should be out looking for Katherine", I said getting out of bed.

Elena followed me with her eyes as I started looking through my closet, "Bonnie…can we talk?"

"Elena…I really don't have time to talk, I'm sorry…Katherine killed my Grams and I have to hunt her down and make sure she pays for it".

"Yes…she killed your Grams…Grams is dead, Bonnie…Katherine killed her", Elena said as she grabbed my hand.

"I know that Elena", I snapped.

"Do you…do you really?"

I looked at her, "How could I not…I was there yesterday".

"Yes, I know…but Bonnie, I know you…you shut down yesterday and I know that's not you…you are emotional…you feel…Bonnie, you can talk to me…come on…I know you want to get revenge, I know that…but talk to me about how you feel now".

I looked at Elena as I felt the tears rushed to my eyes and I bit my lip, "I should have made nice with Katherine…I shouldn't have rejected her…or I should have protected Grams, I should have known that she would do something like this…I should have known Elena…I felt it…I dreamed it and I wanted to ignore it…I wanted to act as if I was just hallucinating…", I said as the tears freely flowed as Elena hugged me tightly.

"It's ok", she whispered.

"It's not ok…stop saying that!" I exploded moving away from her, "none of this is ok…none of this is all right!"

"Bonnie…"

"My Grams is dead…she's dead", I cried as Elena held onto me tightly as we both sunk down to the floor crying.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Is there a reason why you rushed out of Bonnie's house this morning?" Stefan asked as he and Damon scanned the woods for traces of Katherine.

"We need to find Katherine before Bonnie does", Damon answered.

"Yes, we do…because Bonnie's in shock right now but when she snaps out of it…"

"We will have a very angry vitch on our hands and that can't be good for anyone in this town…supernatural creatures or humans".

"But Bonnie can control herself…"

"Bonnie is emotional Stefan…she will probably do things that she never thought she will do in a million years…she's also a very powerful witch and that means that she may not have control of her emotions when faces with Katherine or the loss of her grandmother".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…you appear to know a lot about Bonnie…"

"I've spent a lot of time with Bonnie and it doesn't take a genius to realize that an angry vitch is not a good combination".

Stefan studied Damon as he continued to look around.

"What!" Damon asked exasperated, "what is the problem?"

"Something happened between you and Bonnie last night didn't it?"

"What nooooo….no…she hates me remember".

"She doesn't appear to hate you anymore…actually, she talks to you more than she speaks to Elena nowadays…Damon, tell me…did something happen?" Stefan asked slowly.

"Oh…she hated me last night…she hated me a lot".

Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Ok look, its not what you think", Damon said quickly.

Stefan sighed and closed his eyes, "Damn it Damon…what happened exactly?"

"Well we went to her house and she started accusing me of all kinds of stuff…turning her into a vampire all being part of a master plan with Katherine…she was flipping out, she impaled me up against a wall…I had to stop myself from killing her".

"When have you ever stopped yourself from doing anything?" Stefan snapped.

"I'm stopping myself from killing you right now", Damon countered.

"Bonnie's grandmother was killed yesterday, so she was emotional…that's expected…but what happened, what did you do…how are you standing here right now unharmed or not dead dead".

"Stefan…"

"It went further than that…didn't it?"

"Stefan…please…leave it alone", Damon replied avoiding Stefan's eyes.

"You slept with her!" Stefan sighed, "how could you do that".

"Look…she was there…she wanted me…"

"You know, that's the same excuse attackers use…"

"I didn't take advantage of Bonnie!" Damon stated.

"Her grandmother just died, she was broken yesterday and somehow she wanted to have sex with you…you are unbelievable", Stefan shook his head, "and what happened to your fascinations with Elena…with Katherine…did they disappear?"

"Look…I don't know what happened with Bonnie last night…all I know is that there is something going on…fine…I admit it…I don't know what it is, but there's something pulling me to her".

"Something like what?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know…it started when she turned…I can't explain it and maybe it doesn't need to be explained…it just is".

"You're playing with fire", Stefan sighed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Damon smirked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Stefan returned without Damon, I felt disappointed. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to come face to face with Damon just yet; but I knew that the moment had to come. During the day, I had flashbacks of finding Grams and being with Damon last night and both were sending me into a tailspin. Elena had left to turn in a project at school.

"Bonnie, I called the funeral home…they want someone to come and make arrangements, do you want to come with me?" my father asked standing in the kitchen as he made eye contact with Stefan.

"Dad…can you go without me?" I choked out. I couldn't bear to make funeral arrangements for my Grams.

He nodded as he walked out of the kitchen.

"We are going to find Katherine", Stefan declared, "she will not get away with this".

"No, she will not get away with this Stefan…the only reason why I haven't searched for her is because my father is in town and I don't want her to go after him, but when he leaves…I will find her and I will kill her", I said in a voice that I didn't recognize, "her games are over and anyone working with her…with suffer the consequences as well".

"Bonnie…I need you to understand that the road to revenge can be very dark", Stefan replied.

"I know".

"Bonnie…Damon and I had a conversation today…"

"Stefan…I can't right now", I said shaking my head.

"Bonnie…I know, you're a new vampire and you just lost someone that you loved dearly…there is a lot of emotions built into that and…"

"Stefan, I don't need the daddy speech…what happened with Damon last night was a result of my crazy emotions…I'm not dreaming of having little vamp babies with Damon, so there is no reason for you to give me the talk".

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Completely sure", I answered.

Outside, Elena walked up the stairs to Bonnie's house, "Damon, what are you doing standing outside?" she asked, "come in…I'm sure Bonnie wants to see you".

"I…ah…have to go, I have a date with a brunette co-ed", Damon replied wiggling his eyebrow.

"Really Damon, Bonnie's grandmother died…can't you give it a rest one night?"

"Elena…if I don't have my own brand of fun…I can't stay my happy go lucky self".

Elena rolled her eyes, "Fine go…"

"And its not like she needs me here anyway, her dad's here…do you think he would be happy to see me along with Stefan in his house crowding his daughter?"

"Ok…fine, but make sure that you make an appearance at the funeral".

"Oh why…", Damon whined, "her grandmother hated me…a matter of fact, she gave me one of those witchy headaches last time I saw her…"

"Because Bonnie would want to see you there", Elena replied.

"I have plans, but I will try to make it", Damon answered as he walked off of the porch and down the street.

Earlier today I watched them lower Grams' casket into the ground. Sheriff Forbes assured me that they would find the animal that did this to my grandmother. I was sure that she meant the vampire that did this to my grandmother. The fact that vampires did exist was one of the worst kept secrets of Mystic Falls. I listened to Grams' friends speak about how good she was and how helpful she always was at the funeral. Her students even spoke highly of her; they remarked how Professor Bennett never allowed them to take shortcuts. I watched as Elena recounted times when Grams would tell us stories at her house during sleepovers. I watched as everyone put a red rose on her casket before it was lowered to the ground.

Now, I stand in the darkness in front of the fresh grave trying to understand how all of this happened. I want to say that if I never turned into a vampire, this wouldn't have happened—but Katherine made it clear that she had been after me when I was just a witch.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself", a voice said from behind me.

"I thought you were staying away from here…I didn't see you at the funeral", I replied refusing to turn around and look at him.

"I didn't think that it would be appropriate, your grandmother hated me", Damon replied coming to stand next to me, "and I am pretty sure she would hate me even more if she knew what happened between us a couple of days ago".

I took a deep breath, "You disappeared ever since that night".

"I thought you needed some space".

"I don't know what I need anymore".

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about your grandmother...you don't deserve everything that's happened to you, you're a good person".

I smiled a little, "Are you really being this nice to me?"

"Well I think you've had a bad day…I decided to cut you some slack".

"Is it wrong that I don't feel anything… it comes and goes honestly…I could be with Elena and I can burst into tears, but today at the funeral…nothing…"

"Well as a vampire, we have the privilege of turning our humanity off…and I guess that's what you're doing subconsciously".

I nodded, "I did feel something with you though".

"With me…when?"

I turned to look at him for the first time since he approached me and looked into his crystal blue eyes, "The night…the night we were together…good or bad, I felt something".

"Look, I wanted to say…I'm sorry about that night".

"I'm not…if someone asked me a couple of months ago could I see myself sleeping with Damon Salvatore…I would have probably set that person on fire, but soo many things have changed…and you…you've been good to me since this happened and I can't deny that…so being with you the other night, it didn't feel as bad as it thought even though it started with me trying to kill you…it felt good and for a few moments…or hours…I felt normal, if that even makes sense".

"Bonnie…" Damon began, but then stopped as we both heard someone approaching us.

Damon instinctively moved me behind him as he looked around the cemetery.

"Well isn't this a cozy moment", the voice said from behind us.

As soon as I heard the voice, I felt my fangs descend.

"Katherine", Damon whispered as she appeared from behind a tree grinning from ear to ear.

"Well…I guess this triangle is complete", she answered looking at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank every single person who has left a review and even those who didn't, who are still reading...THANK YOU! This is my first time venturing into fanfic for anything outside of the soaps and I appreciate the encouragement and the reviews. This lovely fic is getting into its groove and I am happy to share it with all of you.**

**Thank you and here's the update, please leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.  
**

Katherine came closer to us and looked down at Grams' grave, "Such a shame…she was a good woman…what did the people say…a real role model", Katherine sighed, "such a pity, but she was a fighter that one…she almost destroyed me, but she was old…much older than me".

I could feel my anger bubbling up inside as I could feel Damon slowly grabbing my hand.

"What do you want Katherine?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What do I want…hmm…world peace?" she smirked, as she noticed Damon's hand in mind, "you know this is really, really sweet…you two are soo…sickening…I mean, come on…Damon, until you made this little witch here a vamp, you were obsessed with me…I was the one you wanted…I was the object of your affection and let's face it, you're only covering up what you feel for me by taking her to bed".

I could feel every part of my body start to hum as Katherine went on, "And you Bonnie…poor…poor Bonnie, she's a witch…no she's a vampire…no she's a witch vampire…the sidekick continues to get kicked…and then you get Damon, who can't decide if he wants me or Elena…and then your poor Granny dies…it's been a rough couple of weeks for you….huh Bon".

Damon tightened his grip on me as I grinded my teeth.

"But Bonnie, I want you to know that your Granny down there did put up a good fight, a really good fight", Katherine smiled, "too bad she was no match for me".

Suddenly I felt my body go on auto pilot as I snatched my hand out of Damon's grasp. "Bonnie…no!" I heard him yell. I turned to him and sent a gust of wind to him and knocking him against a tree. He stood up and I threw tree branch impaling his arm against the tree as I heard him yell in pain.

I turned my vision to Katherine, "Oooh the little vamp witch wants to fight…well, since you don't want to help me…I guess you are no use to me", Katherine said running over to me and knocking me to the ground, "you could have been one of the most powerful beings in this world".

She held her hand on my throat and started choking me, I held my hand up and pushed her off of me sending her flying into a tombstone. She grabbed her head as I flew over to her, grabbing her by her shirt and lifted her up. "You murdered my grandmother", I said in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yes and I loved it!" Katherine grinned as she reached down and scratched me against my face. I instantly dropped her and grabbed my cheek.

"You know Bonnie, we can still make a deal…you agree to work with me and I will spare your life", she said.

I screamed as I got up and pushed her into a tree. "Bonnie…do you really want to kill both Damon and I?" Katherine asked as I held her against the tree and motioned with her head behind me.

A vamp that I had never seen before was holding onto Damon and had a stake positioned over his heart.

"I say the word and Noah there will kill Damon in an instant".

I looked at Katherine and then at Damon and Noah. I dropped Katherine and ran over to Damon and Noah.

"Hey Kat…now we have them right where we want them", Noah grinned and then frowned as he realized that Katherine was not coming to his rescue and I was about to drive a stake through his heart.

"Now I have you where I want you", I said staking him and watching his body shrivel up as I removed the branch from Damon and then looked behind me and realized that Katherine was gone.

"I have to find her", I said turning around, starting to walk away until Damon grabbed my arm, "what are you doing…let me go".

"Katherine is long gone by now…she used him as a decoy".

"I need to find her…she killed my grandmother", I said.

"And you will…just not tonight".

"Are you really stopping me because you can't…you know".

"I know I can't…but I am hoping that you would stop yourself, Bonnie you can't beat her off driven by pure emotion", Damon replied.

I nodded, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me", he replied.

I sighed, "She killed my grandmother…"

"Yes, I know and we will handle her…just not tonight", he answered.

"I'm trusting you Damon…don't let me down".

"I won't".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We couldn't go back to my house. I was covered in dirt, my hair was a mess and I had cuts on my face that had yet to heal. My black dress was ripped and one of my heels was broken…darn those heels were my favorite Betsey Johnson's!

Damon opened the door to the Salvatore boarding house without a word. When we walked inside I paused in the doorway. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll show you", he said walking towards the steps as I followed behind him without a word.

He opened the bathroom door and I walked inside, "I will need a towel…washcloth…something to change into…my dress is pretty much destroyed".

"I will get you something…you can…uh…go in and I will bring them to you".

I nodded as I walked over to the shower and started the water. I ran my fingers under the warm spray and slipped out of my dress.

"Here is a towel and…wow…", Damon said staring at me.

"Please don't bother staring…I look a mess".

"Yes, you do...but I still want to stare", he smirked.

"I'm sorry for impaling you against that tree tonight".

"You were angry...I've done worst things than that".

"I shouldn't have done that to you…when Katherine first showed up, you tried to protect me".

"Habit", Damon shrugged.

"No…you wanted to protect me…thank you", I said walking over to him and touching his cheek, "I appreciate that".

"Bonnie…I should go", Damon breathed touching my cheek.

"I don't want you to", I whispered as I leaned up and kissed him.

"You're dirty", he whispered in my ear.

"So are you", I whispered back.

He smiled as he picked me up with one arm and placed me in the shower and coming in with me fully clothed.

"Damon!" I giggled for the first time in what seemed like ages, "we still have on our clothes".

"I can fix that", he said removing my bra and then his shirt as he crashed into me with a kiss.

Damon leaned over me and looked into my eyes as I gazed up into his. "Why do the veins appear?" I asked touching the area around his eyes.

"Because the blood is rushing to our eyes".

"Hmm…interesting…and will my fangs always hurt when they come out?"

"Probably not, you get used to it after awhile".

"I don't think I will ever get used to this", I said shaking my head.

"What about this?" he asked cupping my cheek and kissing me, "will you get used to this?"

"Definitely not", I breathed as he pulled me closer to him.

"Damon have you seen Bonnie…", Stefan began walking into the room followed by Elena and I instantly covered myself up with the blanket as Elena's eyes went from Damon to me.

"Bonnie…Damon…what are you doing?" Elena asked looking at us with wide eyes.

"Well Elena…if you don't know what we're doing, you and Stefan must not be doing something right", Damon smirked.

"Damon…" I sighed.

"And why are you two bursting into my room without knocking, I could have had anyone in here", Damon said stepping out of the bed and putting on his jeans as I sunk down in the sheets.

"Bonnie's father was worried…she disappeared and he wanted us to find her", Stefan replied still staring at me, "I didn't think that she would be here with you".

"Can I…uh get dressed before we continue this conversation?" I asked.

"Umm…sure…sure…we'll leave", Elena replied.

"I'll stay", Damon smirked looking at me and wiggling his eyebrow.

"Damon…"

"Come on Bonnie…I've seen everything anyway", Damon whined.

"Damon…leave…Elena stay, we have to talk".

Stefan and Damon left the room staring at each other and looking as if they were having a silent conversation.

Elena handed me a t-shirt as I slipped it over my head and sat up.

Elena shook her head, "You want to tell me what is happening between you and Damon…I thought that you almost kissed, I didn't know that it turned into this".

"I don't know how it turned into this either…one moment I'm trying to kill him and the next we're rolling around on my floor".

Elena looked at me with wide eyes, "But you hated Damon a couple of months ago…"

"I was also human a couple of months ago".

"But Damon…I just can't believe that you two were in bed and…"

I held up my hand. Elena and I were close, but I really didn't need to hear her recap of walking in on me and Damon in the middle of sex, "Elena…I know what we were doing…there's just soo much going on. Katherine attacked us at my Grams' grave today".

"What…where is she now?"

"Well when she showed up, I vamped out and I just saw red. I impaled Damon against a tree and fought with Katherine, I would have killed her if she didn't show up with a flunky…he was about to stake Damon, so I let her go".

"And you saved Damon", Elena answered.

"He tried to protect me when she showed up…don't get me wrong, I believe that Damon is still the same person that he's always been…but he's been good to me and that counts…I had to let Katherine go, but I am not letting this go…I will find her and I will kill her", I stated.

"And how are you going to find her?" Elena asked.

"Locator spell", I replied.

"What was that Damon?" Stefan asked as Damon removed his cup of warm blood from the microwave.

"Why do you and your girlfriend keep asking that, if you don't know what that was then…"

"Why are you sleeping with Bonnie?" Stefan demanded.

"Why do _you _care?"

"Because Bonnie is a friend of mine and I don't want to see her hurt or you killed because she's hurt".

"Look, we're grown ups…"

"Bonnie is a teen age girl".

"Wow thanks Dad, does that mean Elena's a teenager too and you are doing all kinds of bad things to her…so what does that say about you?"

"Damon, what is happening here…are you and Bonnie a couple?"

"What…a couple…no, we are definitely not a couple…I'm not even sure I like her very much after what she did tonight".

"What did she do?"

"She saw Katherine and she flipped out, she impaled me against a tree…almost got me killed by one of Katherine's minions…and then went after Katherine, it was a taste of what could happen if she loses it".

"Well Katherine killed her grandmother, we should have expected as much…but she impaled you and you thought the best thing would be to come here and have sex?" Stefan asked.

"Look, that's not the way it happened. I can't describe what's going on with Bonnie, all I know is that little vitch has a lot of power inside of her…I can feel the power vibrating off of her and I'm drawn to it", Damon confessed, "and you want to know something else, her blood is not like our blood…it's different…I think its because she's a hybrid, it's something I've never tasted before".

"You need to stop this", Stefan replied, "someone is going to get hurt".

"Stefan, as long as I am by Bonnie's side everything will be fine…she trusts me".

"That's why she impaled you tonight", Stefan scoffed.

"And then she allowed me to impale her…ok…too soon for that, huh?" Damon smirked, "look, I can control Bonnie and you should be encouraging me, you do not want her to lose it and go after Katherine alone".

"That's true".

"Of course its true…you know Katherine has thrown down the gauntlet, Bonnie is going after her and Katherine has the advantage. She's lying in wait for Bonnie".

"So do you have a plan because you know, in the end…it will be Bonnie versus Katherine and you will have to choose your side".

"Stefan, don't be soo dramatic…are you part witch too?"

"Damon, I'm just warning you", Stefan replied as Elena and Bonnie entered the kitchen.

"Warning Damon about what?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Damon's cup of blood with hungry eyes causing him to roll his own eyes and hand her the cup.

Elena and Stefan exchanged looks before Stefan answered, "About Katherine".

"Katherine is going to die, it's as simple as that", Bonnie stated matter of factly.

"Well my little vitch, Katherine is already dead", Damon smirked, "but its easier said than done, you are still a young vampire and she's much older than you".

"But I also have powers that she doesn't".

"Yes, Bonnie…but she is calculating and evil and you're not", Elena spoke up, "Bonnie, I know you're angry and hurt, but Stefan and Damon know Katherine better than we do".

"She ran away from me for a reason, I think she knows exactly what I am capable of".

"She only thinks she knows…Bonnie, you may feel like a vampire when you get angry, but you are still part witch and that means there is still a lot of humanity inside of you", Stefan replied.

"So what do you suggest? That I let her get away with what she did?"

"No...not at all…what I suggest is that you allow me to handle this", Damon answered.

"No, you had your chance and you let her get away", Bonnie snapped.

"Wait…what…you saw Katherine and let her get away?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Look, you weren't there…"

"Was this before or after she killed Bonnie's grandmother?" Elena asked.

"Look…I'm going after Katherine…so either I will do it alone or you guys can help me", Bonnie interrupted them.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, "Fine…we will help you", Stefan answered.

"I will help too", Elena spoke up.

"Elena…I don't want Katherine to hurt you", Bonnie frowned.

"Bonnie…Katherine already hurt me when she killed Grams, I loved her too", Elena said hugging Bonnie.

"I know…I know…well the first step is finding Katherine and I'm going to look through Emily grimoire for a locator spell, there has to be something".

"Bonnie, I think you need to go home…your dad is worried about you", Elena replied.

"Ok, but I am coming back and we are going to find Katherine".

"Ok…but maybe you should find something to put on", Damon said, "I doubt your dad would appreciate you in a t-shirt and some shorts".

Bonnie looked down and rolled her eyes.

"I have some spare clothes upstairs…come on", Elena replied leading Bonnie out of the kitchen.

"You know she's out of her league", Stefan replied.

"I think you are underestimating my little vitch just a little, she may just surprise us", Damon smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the comments and yes, Bamon will be on a roller coaster here. Please don't forget to leave a comment! Thanks =-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

I slowly walked into my house and paused in the doorway as I noticed my dad sitting in his chair massaging his temples. "Hi Daddy", I said looking at him and putting my purse down.

He stood up and made three long strides over to me before wrapping me in a hug causing me to wrap my own arms around him.

"Bonnie, where did you go?"

"I went to the cemetery…I wanted to talk to Grams for awhile, I just didn't feel right until I spoke to her alone".

My dad frowned and shook his head, "Bonnie, you really shouldn't be out at night…whatever killed Mom could still be out there and what happened to your dress".

"I went to Elena's and changed and I can handle myself Dad", I replied walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator door.

"Can you? Since I've been home, you haven't eaten a thing…you disappear for long hours…you barely talk to me…I think you need to come back with me to Europe for awhile".

I shook my head, "No…I can't do that".

"Yes, you can…Bonnie, I don't know what's going on with you…but something's not right and now with Mom gone, there's no one to keep an eye on you here".

"I can stay with Elena", I answered.

"Jenna has her hands full with Jeremy and Elena already".

"Dad, I can not leave town…I have to stay here".

"Why…what reason do you have to stay here?" he asked staring me down.

"I…Dad, this is my home, not Europe and I have school".

"You can go to school in Europe".

"Dad, I can't leave Mystic Falls", I stated.

"Bonnie, I'm not asking you anymore…I will go to the school tomorrow and make the arrangements to get your records together", he replied.

I closed my eyes. I could not count how many times I wished my dad acted like he wanted to be a dad to me. My parents divorced when I was 3, but moreso, my mom took off for parts unknown and I was left with my dad. He never embraced the whole 'Daddy' role, because he was a rising star in his advertising company and traveled a lot. When I was younger, I spent most of my time with my Grams and when I became a teenager, I stayed by myself with Grams checking up on me or the Gilberts allowing me stay over.

"Bonnie, I know that this is going to be hard for you…you lost Mom and now you are losing your friends, I know that you don't want to do this".

I looked at my dad and took his hand as I took a deep breath, "I am not going back with you", I stated slowly looking directly into his eyes.

"You are not going back with me", he said quietly.

"And I am fine…you don't need to worry".

"You are fine and I don't need to worry", he repeated.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, "I love you Daddy", I whispered.

"I love you too Bon Bon", he whispered back holding me tightly as I bit back tears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After my dad went upstairs to get some sleep before his early flight the next morning, I sat on the porch on the swing in front of my house. It was a little chilly (amazing that I could feel the chill), so I put my hands in my hoodie.

"You're actually cold?" a voice said from the side of the house.

"Perils of being a hybrid", I answered.

Damon chuckled as he made his way up the stairs, "I was sure that your dad would lock you away in a tower after you disappeared today".

"He ordered me to go to Europe with him".

"He did what…but you can't go to Europe, I doubt Katherine's there and if you want to…"

"I'm not going to Europe, Damon…but I appreciate your reaction", I smirked.

"Daddy dear dropped the issue?"

"I made him drop it".

Damon looked at me and his mouth dropped, "The little honorable vitch compelled her Daddy…I am shocked".

"I am disgusted with myself".

"Oh don't be…everyone does it", Damon said as he waved his hand in the air.

"I don't care, he's my dad and he was only trying to protect me".

"Or trying to ease his case of the guilts".

"What do you know about my dad?" I snapped looking at him.

"Oh Bonnie, I know more about your family than you know…how your mother left him with a 3 year old that he never thought he would have to raise by himself…how he basically pushed you into your grandmother's life and forced her to raise you…I know a lot".

"Ok...fine…but I don't like compelling my dad, but finding Katherine and killing her is more important", I answered.

"So it is…", Damon answered.

"Damon…do you still love her?" I asked looking at him.

I was convinced that I was asking this question to make sure that there would be no doubts about where his loyalty lied when it came time to fight Katherine; but I also wanted to make sure that whatever was going on between us, wasn't some plan to get back at Katherine.

"What I had with Katherine was sick…twisted…and most of all, it wasn't real for her…how could I love her?" he asked.

"That's a perfect non answer", I smirked.

"That's the answer you are going to get".

"And us…what's going on with us?"

"You tell me Bonnie…I've always been grey towards you, but you hated me and now…you can't keep your hands off of me most of the time".

"I can keep my hands off of you".

"Oh really…let's see…the floor of your house…the wall of your house…your bed…the shower at the boarding house…my bed…"

"Damon, it was only twice…"

"Twice…funny math there, wouldn't you say?" he smirked making his eyes blue eyes flicker.

"I don't know what's happening…maybe it's a side effect of turning, my taste in men takes a dive".

"Oh what…Tyler Lockwood was some good upstanding guy?" Damon scoffed.

"Tyler was just a one time thing…you are not a one time thing".

"And what am I, Bonnie?" Damon asked leaning closer to me as I felt my body's temperature shoot up.

I looked at him, "I don't know", I heard myself whisper.

Damon raised his hand to my cheek, "Do you want to know?"

I looked into his ice blue eyes and shook my head, "No", I whispered as he leaned closer to me and kissed me.

As we kissed, I could feel the heat increase as Damon pulled me onto his lap and started trailing his hands up my shirt, "I want you…now", he growled in my ear before place his lips on my neck.

"Damon…we…have…to…stop", I panted.

"Why…we can do what we want now", he said pulling me closer to him.

"Not on my porch", I said tearing myself off of his lap, "definitely not on my porch with my dad inside the house".

"Fine", Damon said standing up, "I guess I should hit up the university for a little co-ed who won't be as prudish about her dad".

"Damon..."

"Have a nice night Bonnie, call me when you find Katherine", he said starting down the stairs.

"Damon…are you seriously going to go find a co-ed right now…after we…"

"After we what?" he asked turning to look at me and challenging me with his eyes.

I opened my mouth, "After we… nothing…have fun…try not to kill her or kill her, I don't care", I said marching over to my door.

"Bonnie!" Damon called behind me.

"What!" I asked turning around to face him.

"Have a nice night", he winked as he disappeared before my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times and then I realized the tears…darn it…I hate being a vampire/witch hybrid!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Caroline…you can't ignore us forever", I sighed as Elena and I sat across from Caroline at the Mystic Grille in an attempt to make amends.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks", she pouted.

"We haven't been ignoring you and Caroline, honestly Bonnie's been through a lot over the past couple of weeks…consider her feelings for a couple of moments please", Elena replied.

"Well…I know that you two are keeping something from me and Bonnie, Tyler is worried about you too by the way".

I felt my stomach drop at the sound of Tyler's name, "Why?"

"I don't know, he says that he doesn't really remember the last time you two talked, but he has a feeling that it didn't go well", Caroline answered.

"I will talk to him".

"Good…and I have an idea, since you two feel soo bad for ignoring me lately, we need a girls night redo and I have the perfect idea".

Elena and I exchanged looks, "Umm…and what would that be?" Elena asked.

Caroline response was a grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I twirled around in the new black dress I brought to wear to this college party that Caroline was desperate to drag Elena and me to. I was still trying to locate a spell to find Katherine, but I figured that this night would be good for me. Since that night on my porch, I hadn't heard from Damon. There was a part of me that wanted to dwell on the whys and the fact that I felt like I had a rock in my throat every time I thought about it, but then there was a part of me that wanted to enjoy tonight. Ever since the last girl's night out months ago, my life hadn't been the same. This is the perfect time to play the role of a normal girl. I looked in the mirror and smiled, "Bonnie, you can do this…you can", I whispered.

"Nice dress…are you trying to find you a college guy?" Caroline grinned as she entered my room with Elena.

I looked in the mirror at my very slinky black dress, "No, I just want to have some fun…something that I haven't had in months…I need it…I want it", I smiled.

"And we will make sure that you have it", Elena said hugging me.

"You two have to make sure that I do", I answered as I picked up my purse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caroline drove us to the fraternity house that wasn't far from Mystic Falls, just outside of the city limits. When we pulled up, I could hear the bass from the music from outside and all of the laughing. I could feel a happy feeling come over my body. This was exactly what I needed. We walked inside and immediately was accosted by some frat guys. "Hey Ladies…soo glad that you could make it Candy", the guy said kissing Caroline on the cheek.

Elena and I looked at each other and mouthed, "Candy?"

"Well Josh, you said this would be the best party of the year…so how could I resist".

Josh grinned as he pulled Caroline onto the dance floor.

"So its just us again", Elena smirked, "just like at Ty…"

"You can say it, just like at Tyler's…Elena, we can talk about that night, its ok".

"I know".

"I just rather not talk about it tonight".

"Ok…I think we can accomplish that", Elena grinned as two frat guys, one was absolutely gorgeous with the smoothest caramel skin and big brown eyes, walked over to us.

"Ladies…I'm Rick and this is Victor", one dressed in a red t-shirt with Greek letters said.

"Hi", I smiled looking at Victor, who winked at me.

"We were wondering if you two ladies would like to dance?" Rick asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer", Elena smirked.

"We shall see about that", Rick said pulling her on the dance floor.

I watched Elena on the dance floor with Rick as I sipped on a cup of punch. "So you don't dance?" Victor asked.

"I do…I'm just not right now", I smirked.

"Oh…so tell me…the rumor is that you ladies are high school girls, is that true?"

"High school girls at a fraternity party…surely you jest".

Victor looked at me, "Hmm…well…you sure don't look like a high school girl, you are gorgeous".

"Awww", I grinned smiling from ear to ear.

"You are…but...there is something about your smile…it's not reaching your eyes", he said leaning in closer.

"Nice line".

"It's not a line…what's your name?" he asked.

"Bonnie".

"Bonnie…well…nice to meet you, are you sure you don't want to dance?"

"I am sure".

"Well I'm not exactly into partying either".

"You could have fooled me".

"I'm not lying…I'm actually just here making sure that we don't get sued, that's my job in the house".

"And how are you doing your job by talking to me?"

"Bonnie…come on…give me a chance here, I'm trying to be your friend", he pouted.

I looked at him and smiled, "Fine…fine…we can go somewhere and talk".

"My room?" he asked and rushed to add, "I won't try anything…I promise".

"Don't worry, I can defend myself", I winked as he led me away from the party towards the stairs.

The old Bonnie would have never followed a frat guy to his room after meeting him only ten minutes before; but the old Bonnie is gone.

When we reached his room, I felt my body start to warm up as I looked around. "Well this is cozy", I smiled plopping down in a chair.

"Thanks…"

"And a lot of books…what's your major?"

"Political Science…I'm going to law school after this".

"So you're pretty smart huh?"

"Kind of", he smiled, "so tell me about yourself Bonnie".

"I don't know what to say…"

"How old are you…we can start there?"

"Asking my age may get you into trouble".

"That's what I thought", he nodded , "soo, I know you didn't want to dance downstairs, but how about in here?"

"There's no music in here".

He smiled as he turned on his computer and held out his hand, "Bonnie…want to dance?"

I smiled as I took his hand and we began swaying in his room. I put my head on his shoulder. So this is what it felt like to be normal. This is what it felt like to be with a normal guy. A guy that didn't strike out and hurt you when he feels rejected, a guy who didn't have a joke for everything…a guy who you were sure didn't have ulterior motives…I like this.

As we danced I could feel Victor start to kiss me on my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I wasn't sure that this was what I should be doing, but I wanted to do this…I need to feel normal again and not have to worry about being a vampire or a witch.

I could feel Victor moving me closer to the bed and I let him guide me as he slowly lowered me to the bed. I could feel his hands trailing up my dress as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as my eyes were closed, I saw a flash…a flash of Damon and I…in bed. I sat up suddenly, "I can't do this", I said.

"Bonnie…what's wrong?" Victor asked kissing me.

"I think we should go back downstairs".

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…no…you did nothing wrong, it's all me", I said sadly.

"So I guess…we can't finish our dance, can we?" he asked.

"We can finish it downstairs", I smiled.

He sighed loudly, "Ok…fine…you know, you're lucky that I care about my future political career, Bonnie".

"Right", I laughed as I followed him out of the room.

By the time I got home, I was exhausted and just wanted to get in my bed. That vision of Damon and me in bed really messed up my entire night. Why is it that when I am with a very handsome, smart, regular guy in his room having him kissing me and I think about Damon? What a way to ruin a perfectly good night and a perfect way to highlight the fact that my life will never be normal again.

I opened the door to my house and closed it slowly behind me. I immediately knew that there was someone inside. "How did you get in?" I asked throwing my bag on the chair and kicking off my shoes.

"Bonnie, you invited me in...remember?" Damon smirked still cloaked in the darkness.

"Remind me to rescind that invitation".

He chuckled, "Oh Bonnie…this is just like old times…so tell me, how was the girl's night out?"

"It was great", I grinned, "I actually met a guy…went up to his room and…"

"And what…played monopoly?" Damon answered.

"If that's what you want to call it", I smirked brushing past him and entering the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door taking out a bag of blood and emptied it into a mug placing it in the microwave.

"If you expect me to believe that you and some frat guy got it on after just meeting tonight, you must think I'm a fool".

"Hmm…obviously you don't know what I think of you", I said taking a sip of my blood.

Damon rushed over to me and pushed me up against the counter, "Who's the guy?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"None of your business".

"Who's the guy Bonnie?" Damon asked again.

"Who's the girl?" I countered.

"What girl?"

"The girl that you went to find that night when I turned you down on my porch".

"Oh Bonnie, are you jealous?"

"Are you jealous of the guy I was with tonight?"

Damon smiled as he moved closer and sniffed my hair, "You know, I can smell him on you…I can find him and rip his heart out".

"And I could do the same with the girl you've been with".

"There is no girl".

"And you're lying".

"What if I am…I can't believe that you would care, I mean…the thing between us…it's nothing right?" he asked looking down at me.

"I…I wasn't with that guy tonight, so there's no need to find him", I replied moving away from him and sipping my cup of blood.

"Oh I know…no one can compare after you've been with me", Damon smiled, "it's ok Bonnie…you can admit it".

"How is there enough room in my entire house for your head?" I said shaking my head as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on Bonnie, you can admit it…you like being with me…you feel comfortable around me", Damon sung following behind me.

"Damon…please…"

"I am the only person that you feel as though you can be yourself with…that you don't have to act with".

I swung around to face him, "Fine…you're right…I can be as mean as I want to be with you, I don't have to act like I'm fine with everything with you and yes…I like that".

"And you like seeing me naked".

"I did not say that".

Damon walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek, "And you like seeing me naked", he repeated.

"I did not say that".

"But I will say it…I like seeing you naked", he said bending down and kissing me.

"Damon", I whispered as he took the cup out of my hand and walked me backwards over to the couch.

"Shh…I think we communicate much better when we're not speaking", he whispered as he went to my neck, lightly nicked it and then licked the blood that trickled out.

You know, as he lifted me up to straddle him, I realized he's right…we do communicate very well without words.


	14. Chapter 14

**I think Bamon are starting to realize that this is a little more than just a physical thing...they actually...sorta...like each other. The jealously...the banter...the kisses...the sex...that's what makes Bamon...Bamon in this fic! Please feel free to leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all.  
**

Guilt. Damon never really thought about feeling guilty for anything that happened or anything he did. He didn't like the feeling…it turned him into…Stefan and that wasn't fun at all. That was why he often turned off the humanity button as he went through each day. If he thought about everything he had done to people, he probably wouldn't be able to live with himself and he happened to like himself…a lot.

However, as he gazed down at Bonnie lying on his chest on the couch, he realized that the feeling in the pit of his stomach…the feeling that made him want to vomit…the feeling that made him want to walk out of the house without his ring into the sun…was guilt. He felt guilty for indirectly turning her into one of his kind. While he noticed that since she turned, she had a beauty about her that he hadn't noticed before, there was still a part of her that was dimmed…a light inside of her that he noticed when she was with Elena or Caroline. That light was gone…but it was replaced with something that he kind of thought was better; Bonnie now had some serious faith in herself and what she could do. Where there was hesitance before, it was replaced with assurance and he did find that sexy.

Which brought him to another issue….what was going on with him? For some reason he couldn't keep his hands off of her now and that didn't make ANY sense to him. Sure, he thought she was cute before and would have thought about sleeping with her, just because…but this…waking up with her head on his chest and even thinking about this relationship was weird. He was serious when he told Stefan that it was something pulling him towards her. Whether it is the taste of her blood or the connection that his blood made her a vampire, he wasn't sure and there was really no answer for it. He could never imagine being like Stefan and Elena with the smoochy type relationship; but he had to admit, he hated the thought of her with anyone else. She thought he was joking when he said that he would have ripped that college guy's heart out…the problem is…he wasn't exactly sure that he was joking. He also knew that there was something wrong going on because he lied to her about the college girl. When he left her house that night after he rejected her, he did meet up with a college girl in a bar…her name? Gina…Gia…Giselle…something. He fed on her, had sex with her and compelled her to forget…he wished he could do the same.

He wasn't completely sure what he was doing with Bonnie Bennett, but he was sure he didn't want to stop.

"You stayed?" Bonnie's sleep voice pierced the air.

"Well you were basically dead weight on top of me", Damon smirked.

Bonnie hit him before sitting up.

"Ow…you could have broken a rib", he whined.

"You would heal", Bonnie said standing up and wrapping the afghan around her body.

"You know, I think I may burn that afghan".

"You better not, this is from my dad's alma mater…he would lose his mind".

"That does not convince me not to burn it…but anyway my little vitch, what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? There's blood in the refrigerator".

"Oh come on Bon Bon…", Damon whined standing up and walking up behind me wrapping his arms around me, "I think after all the hard work I put in last night, you could at least get me some breakfast…I after all found you food that time".

"Yes and Mike can't even look me in the face now, so thanks Damon".

"Bonnie…" Damon began but was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell.

"I need you to get dressed", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…I see your car outside!" Caroline called through the door.

"Oooh Caroline…my favorite blond…let her in…she can be breakfast!" Damon grinned.

"Damon…leave!" Bonnie ordered as Damon winked going towards the kitchen carrying his clothes.

Bonnie ran around putting on her dress from last night and flung the door open, "Caroline, what time is it?"

"It's noon…what were you doing?" Caroline asked peering over Bonnie's shoulder to the disheveled pillows on the floor.

"Sleeping…I think I'm a little hung over after last night".

"Or hung over by whatever you did in that room with that guy", Caroline smirked.

"Caroline…

"You have to tell me all about it…he was gorgeous!" Caroline squealed as she plopped down on the couch, "seriously Bonnie, you need a maid".

"Caroline…I'm really tired".

"Bonnie, you are not going to play coy…you did some bad things with that guy last night, didn't you?"

"No…nothing happened", Bonnie said praying that Damon left like she asked him to.

"Hmm…I don't know if I believe that", Caroline said with a doubtful smirk.

"Neither do I", Damon's voice drifted from the kitchen as he walked out with a steaming cup of blood, dressed in his boxers and smiling, "hi Caroline".

Caroline looked from Bonnie to Damon and her eye narrowed, "You and Damon?" Caroline breathed out, "Bonnie, how could you?"

"Caroline…things are really complicated…", Bonnie began.

"Yes, things are really complicated Caroline…Bonnie and I have been having some fun…you know the fun that we used to have for a couple of weeks now, I'm sorry she didn't share", Damon went on.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, "After all he did to me, how could you do this…I thought we were friends!"

"Caroline, I can explain".

"I don't want you to explain!" Caroline shrieked as she started towards the door.

Bonnie ran over to her and grabbed her arm, "Caroline…I can explain, let me explain please…"

"No", Caroline said with tears in her eyes, "there is nothing you can say to make me forgive you for this…let go of me".

Bonnie dropped her hand as Caroline walked out of the door.

"Well you should have told her", Damon said.

"Get out", Bonnie replied.

"Oh come on…you can't be mad at me".

"I am, now get out".

"Bonnie, you can't be mad at me because I'm mad at you…you lied about that guy last night".

"Fine…be mad out of my house", Bonnie snapped.

"Fine…fine…I'll go, but you know you will stop being mad at me", Damon said.

"I may have lost one of my best friends because of you…Damon, please leave", Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

Damon sighed, "Fine", he said walking out of the door and slamming it behind him.

Bonnie sat down on her couch in the black dress from the night before and put her head in her hands and cried.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Stay away from me", Caroline snapped as Damon walked towards her in the Mystic Grille later that day.

"I can't stay away from you until we talk", Damon said grabbing her by the arm.

"No, we are not going to talk…I don't know what you've done to Bonnie, but I won't let you brainwash me".

"Bonnie's not brainwashed, everything that happens between Bonnie and me, happens because we want it to".

"I don't believe that", Caroline said, "Bonnie hated you…she would never…"

"Bonnie's changed and maybe if you weren't so self centered you would notice that", Damon replied.

"Oh please...I'm not self centered…", Caroline began and paused, "about Bonnie".

"Look…I don't know where I was going but the truth is…Bonnie died, she turned into a vampire, so now she's a vampire witch and she has a lot of emotions inside of her…her grandmother died, Elena's doppelganger is running around wrecking havoc…Bonnie trusts few people right now and you are one of those people, so either you understand what she's going through or you don't", Damon snapped.

Caroline looked at Damon with wide eyes, "Bonnie's a vampire".

Damon narrowed his eyes and reached for the necklace around Caroline's neck, yanking it off and burning his hand in the process, "Damn it…listen to me", he said as he threw the necklace on the ground, "you will not remember anything I just said to you, all you know is that we spoke and you understand everything…Bonnie is a good friend and she needs you".

"I will not remember anything, but I spoke to you and I understand everything…Bonnie is a good friend and she needs me", Caroline repeated in a trance.

"Exactly, you still hate me though…but not the thought of me and Bonnie".

"I still hate you, but not you and Bonnie".

"Thank you", Damon said, "now scamper off…"

Caroline turned and walked away from Damon.

"Damn that little vitch", Damon said looking down at his burned hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I sat on the couch looking through Emily's grimoire drinking some blood from a mug. Although, I'm getting use to the taste; I still miss craving food. Ever since I kicked Damon out, I went on a cleaning binge and then sat down to find the locator spell. I know Emily had to create something to track down vampires and I just needed to find it.

I flipped past some pages about creating an invisible shield, when I was distracted by footsteps outside my door. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bonnie!", Caroline called from outside.

I raised an eyebrow as I opened the door, "Caroline…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier…I understand everything…you're a good friend and you need me now", she replied hugging me.

I was a little taken back by this new attitude and then I stepped back, "Caroline, where's your necklace?"

"Bonnie…you know…I don't hate the thought of you and Damon anymore…I mean, he's hot…who wouldn't want to jump his bones, trust me…I know", she winked.

I couldn't help but smile…that darn Damon.

"Caroline, can we just stick to us and our friendship?"

"Yes…we can".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Damon sooner, I guess…a part of me knew that it wasn't right?" I frowned.

"But do you like him?" Caroline asked.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "I like him".

"Ok…well then…I guess I have no other choice but to be happy for you, but if he hurts you…"

"Caroline…thanks, but he can't", I said.

"But if he does…call me…ok", Caroline said.

I grinned and hugged her, "I will".

I walked into the living room of the Salvatore Boarding house and saw Damon sitting on the couch drinking blood out of a sniffer. "Should I kick you out of my house now?" Damon asked without looking at me.

"I came to thank you actually", I said walking over to the couch and standing in front of him, "Caroline came to see me…we talked and she forgave me".

"Well the blond does have two brain cells to rub together".

"And she ironically has a high opinion of us".

"Really…smart girl", Damon smirked gulping down the rest of his blood.

"And I realized that something happened to her vervain necklace".

"Pity".

"Thank you", I said sitting on the table in front of him.

"What was that?" Damon asked leaning forward holding his ear.

"Thank you Damon for talking to Caroline, I'm not happy that you compelled her…"

"Just a little".

"But thank you for trying to help", I smiled.

"You're welcome…you know, I am starting to enjoy you telling me thank you soo much".

I chuckled and shook my head, "Damon…I don't know what to say about you".

"I'm still waiting for you to really thank me".

I rolled my eyes as I leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you".

"See how easy that was".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Have you found the locator spell yet?" Elena asked plopping down on my bed with the bowl of popcorn the next afternoon.

"No and I'm sure its here, it's a standard spell", I sighed, "but I will find it soon, I have to".

"Stefan doesn't think that Katherine is in Mystic Falls anymore".

"Neither do I and that's why I have to find this spell, I don't trust that she will stay away".

"Bonnie, I just want you to be careful. Katherine is ruthless and you're not".

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't know what I'm capable of anymore".

"Bonnie…you haven't changed...", Elena began, "much".

"I'm sleeping with Damon", I replied.

"Well…yeah…that's different".

"Different…it's the complete opposite of everything that I ever believed", I said standing up, knocking the book onto the floor, "did you hear me…I am sleeping with Damon and it's not like I even have control when I do it…something just happens and I find myself wanting to be with him".

"But is it just about sex or is there something else going?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know".

"Is it because his blood was in you when you turned, does that kind of link you two?"

"I don't know…that's another reason why I'm searching the grimoire…I need to know what's happening and why I am attracted to Damon".

"Well Bonnie, Damon is attractive and he can be good…he did talk to Caroline on your behalf".

"And compelled her".

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Well he is Damon…but he helped in the only way he could".

I smiled, "I know…he did and he did it for me".

"Yes, he did", Elena grinned, "I just can't believe it…I'm with Stefan and you're with Damon…"

"I'm not with Damon".

"Well you are definitely something with Damon, Bonnie…you can admit it".

"Eh", I shrugged as I picked up the grimoire and focused on the page, "Oh my god!"  
"What?" Elena asked.

"I found the locator spell…I'm going to find Katherine!" I exclaimed focusing on the pages.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aww thanks everyone! I am blushing following the comments from the last chapter. Thank you soo much! Fanfiction IS a hard job because people know the characters. :-) Well here's the new update...feel free to leave a comment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

"So I found the locator spell and I want to use it tonight, the sooner I find Katherine…the sooner I can start to put everything behind me", I replied as I laid the grimoire on the desk in the Salvatore library.

"And are you sure that you can perform this spell?" Damon asked, "you after all are a novice".

"Damon, my powers have increased a great deal since I turned…do you want to try me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon scoffed as Stefan spoke up, "Well after we find out where Katherine is, what are we going to do…we need a plan".

"That's what I thought you two were supposed to do…whatever plan you come up with, I need to be the one to drive the stake through Katherine's heart", I answered.

"Bloodlust is not good for anyone Bonnie", Stefan warned her.

"Well thank you Stefan, but Katherine murdered my grandmother…she wanted me with her so bad, I will be with her…when I kill her".

Damon looked at Stefan and shook his head, "Ok my little vitch, we will come up with a plan…but when we do, you have to follow it…you can't get overwhelmed and impale us against trees or walls because you want to handle Katherine yourself".

"Fine".

"And Elena, you can't be a part of this plan".

"What…I will be a part of this plan, so you find me a place", Elena stated.

"Bossy", Damon snorted, "fine…we will find a place for you, you can hold the flag or something".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever you come up with needs to be done fast, I don't want Katherine to move from the place she's at".

"Ok, so where is she?" Stefan asked.

I retrieved a black cloth from my pocket and placed it on the desk.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"A piece of Katherine's shirt, she left it at Grams' house".

I closed my eyes and began to chant. I memorized the spell all day and didn't need to glance at the grimoire. As I continued to chant, the map on the wall of the Salvatore library began to glow and Elena walked over to it, "It's glowing on North Carolina", she announced.

"Durham to be more precise", Stefan added.

"Duke", Damon replied.

"Why would she be near Duke?" Stefan asked.

"Isobel was a professor there…her research…"

"But Isobel…my mother…she's not there, why would Katherine go there?"

"Maybe Isobel discovered something in her research and Katherine wants to know what it is…she wanted Bonnie for a reason, maybe Isobel's research is part of the plan".

"Oh well…it doesn't matter", I said closing the grimoire, "we're going to Duke and we will find Katherine and this part of the story, will be over".

Everyone looked at me and nodded. If there were any objections, no one voiced them at that time.

Damon sat on my bed watching me as I packed a bag for our road trip to Duke the next morning. "Bonnie, I want you to remember that you will not be able to take on Katherine if you go in with guns blazing", Damon replied.

"Damon, I know that…you guys have a plan and I will follow it".

"Will you?"

"Yes, why would you doubt that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Because I was in the cemetery when Katherine showed up and taunted us. I was there when you lost control and impaled me against a tree because I tried to stop you…I know what it feels like to feel as though all of your impulses and emotions are operating at an all time high and you can't control yourself…only, I'm not as powerful as you are Bonnie…my damage would be minimal, your damage could destroy a city".

"I know that Damon".

"And that's why I want you to be prepared", he said standing up and facing me, "if you feel like you're losing control let me know and I will handle it, I don't want you to do something that you will regret".

"Ok…I will".

"You better, because if you impale me again…this thing between us", he replied gesturing between them, "will be over…got that?"

"That's a good threat…I will mourn this forever".

"Will you?" Damon asked staring me down, "will you mourn this?"

"I don't even know what this is…do you even want me in any other way outside of a sexual way?" I asked with a sudden bravado that I wasn't sure I even possessed.

"What do you mean…do you think that I'm like Stefan when it comes to Elena…Bonnie, I don't know what this it, but what I do know is that I do feel something for you".

"And what would it be?"

"It's something I can't quite describe…"

"Is…is it the same thing you felt for Katherine?" I asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"No…not at all", he answered.

I felt as if the heart that was no longer beating broke a little as those words left his mouth. I didn't realize until right at this moment that I wanted more from Damon. I felt more for him than just someone that I wanted a physical relationship with.

"Oh…well I'm glad you're being honest", I said turning around to finish packing my bag.

"Bonnie, let me explain…"

"You don't have to explain…it's ok…you know what, I need to get something from Grams' house…something I forgot".

"I will come with you", he replied.

"No…no…you go home, we have to leave early tomorrow…I will see you tomorrow", I said as I moved to my bedroom door and expected him to follow, but when I turned around he was gone and not a moment too soon before the tears fell from my eyes.

Later that evening, I pulled up to the house and turned off the engine to my car. I glanced at my cell phone and the text message that I received earlier that day. "Party at the house at 8, feel free to come by…Victor".

I had no intentions on coming to this party earlier, but after hearing Damon tell me that what we had was nothing like what he had with Katherine…the sacrificing love that he had for Katherine…the intense want that he had for Katherine, I realized that I had been fooling myself believing that I could ever have anything with Damon. True, I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I knew that I wanted more than what we had at the moment.

I grabbed my purse and headed out of the car.

I entered the frat house and there was definitely less people than the other night. I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and looked around for Victor.

"Hey pretty lady", Victor said coming up beside me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi!" I grinned hugging him, "this party appears to be smaller than the last".

"Yes, this one was by special invitation only".

"Oooh and what did I do to get the special invite?"

"Nothing special…just being you…come on in, this is more like a game night than anything else", he said guiding me into the living room by lightly touching the small of my back.

I immediately felt good. This was perfect. I needed to feel like this before I left for North Carolina before everything inevitably got dirty, bloody and horrible. I needed to have fun and just be a regular person.

When we entered the living room, I walked into competing games of Twister.

"Pick your side Bonnie", Victor said handing me a cup of blue punch.

I took a sip of the punch…it was sweet…and very good.

"Umm…what side are you on?" I asked.

"The right", he said pointing to a group of people twisted all over the mat.

"Well then…I'm on the left", I smirked as I joined the people on the left side of the room.

"Ok…left hand…blue!" the announcer called out and I got into position.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After about 5 cups of punch and three games of Twister, I was starting to feel a little woozy. I guess being a hybrid didn't mean that I had the extremely high tolerance for alcohol that full vampires did. I could still think logically, but I wasn't sure that I could drive home.

Victor helped me up to his room and sat me down on the bed. He removed my boots, "You know, I don't like that you chose to compete against me", he smirked turning up the music in his room.

"I'm sorry…I guess you hate it even more that I was on the winning team".

"Yeah…not too happy about that either", he said climbing on top of me and starting to kiss me on the neck.

I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his hand traveling up my shirt and somehow unhooking my bra.

"You did that with one hand?" I giggled.

"Practice", he smirked before continuing the kiss.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes allowing myself to be lost in this moment with Victor. As I felt Victor trying to get my jeans unbuttoned, I had a flash. It was Katherine and she was holding a stake…a stake in front of Damon's chest and she was smiling at me, "If I can't have him…neither can you", she said as she lifted her hand up.

"Damon!" I said causing Victor to stop what he was doing and look at me as if I had three heads.

"Bonnie", Victor said confused.

"Victor…I…I…I think I need to go", I said fumbling with my pants.

Victor sighed, "What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry…I have a lot going on".

"I should have known not to mess around with some crazy high school girl".

"I'm sorry Victor".

He shook his head and then grinned, "You should be…but its ok, you can make it up to me".

"How?"

"By just lying down and being quiet", he said pushing me down on the bed as he turned the music up.

"Victor…what are you doing?" I said.

"You're making up for being a tease", he said kissing me and holding my arms over my head.

"Victor…please…stop…don't do this!".

"Bonnie, honestly…I'm sick of playing this game with you…try to not be such an uptight bitch", he said.

I could feel my anger start to boil under the surface and my fangs start to descend. It was dark in the room and he probably couldn't see anything. He pushed my pants down with his other arm and that's when I lost it. "I said stop!" I said as I pushed him off of me and into the wall.

"What the freak are you!" he yelled as he started to charge me again.

"Someone that you should not have messed with", I snarled as I grabbed him and sunk my teeth into his neck as he let out a yell. His blood flowed freely into my mouth and after only blood bank blood this blood was good…very good. He fought me, but I was stronger and I sunk my fangs in deeper as I covered his mouth with my hand muffling his screams. There was a part of my brain begging me to stop and I couldn't…I wanted all of his blood…every last drop. I was consumed with fear, anger and hunger, three deadly combinations. We dropped to the floor and I continued to feed until I realized that he wasn't moving or making any noises. I waited to hear a heartbeat and I heard nothing. I looked at my hands and even in the dark, I could tell that they were covered in blood. I jumped up off the floor and I turned on the light for a moment. I was covered in blood and Victor wasn't moving.

"What…what did I do?" I whispered.

Damon walked down the stairs carrying his duffel bag and joined Elena and Stefan in the living room the next morning. "Ok I'm ready, now where is the little vitch…the one who organized this trip?" Damon asked looking around.

"I thought she was here…I've been calling her all morning and when I drove past her house, she wasn't there", Elena answered.

"What do you mean she wasn't there…how do you know that?" Damon asked walking over to Elena.

"Because her car wasn't there and it also wasn't at her grandmother's…so I thought she was here until Stefan told me that he didn't think that she was".

"Well where could she be?" Damon asked.

"We were thinking you would know that, you were with her last night, weren't you?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look…she got all crazy on me and told me that she had to find something at her grandmother's house", Damon said.

"What did you do?" Stefan menaced moving closer to Damon.

"Nothing…the girl is constantly emotional…I might have said I didn't like the shoes she had on and she lost it", Damon shrugged as his cell phone began to ring, "hello".

"Damon, this is Liz…I think we have another problem", Sheriff Forbes replied.

"What…what's wrong?"

"There's been another…vampire attack…this time at a fraternity house".

"A frat house…interesting…" Damon said eyeing Elena.

"And there's a couple of things…Bonnie's car was parked outside of the house and her purse was found in the dead man's room…we think…we think that whatever killed him may have taken Bonnie for some reason…there's soo much blood in the room, we can't be sure if some of it is her's or not".

Damon gripped his phone tighter, "I will be there in a few moments", Damon said through clenched teeth.

Damon ended the phone call.

"What…what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"The frat house you girls went to last week…to that party, did Bonnie say that she was going back there?" Damon asked.

"No".

"Well she was there last night and some guy is dead", Damon said.

Elena gasped as she and Stefan followed Damon out of the door.

"Where are you two going?" Damon asked when they got outside.

"With you", Stefan replied.

"No, you go find Bonnie…whatever happened last night could be a big problem for us and her", Damon said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the frat room and could see the body under the sheet. "So what happened?" Damon asked as Sheriff Forbes walked over to him and motioned for him to leave the room.

"Not sure, but it appears as though that guy in there was in the middle of something when he was attacked".

"In the middle of what?"

"His pants were unbuckled and not exactly resting on his hips", Liz whispered, "he was drained of blood".

"But what about Bonnie...what happened to her?" Damon asked.

"We don't know…we don't know if whatever came in attacked him and she ran away…that's what I think happened, that's what I hope happened…that poor girl has been through enough".

"I agree…I have to go…I will find out if there's a new vampire in town and I will let you know", Damon said heading down the hallway.

Damon rushed outside of the house and took out his cell phone, which happened to be ringing, "Hello".

"We found Bonnie", Stefan said on the other line and he didn't sound relieved.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"At her grandmother's…hurry up and get here, she's in bad shape".

Damon ended the call. If what he thought happened up in that room, that dead guy lying under the sheet was lucky that Bonnie got to him before he did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi All! Thanks for the comments. I have to confess, this was my FAVORITE chapter to write in this story. I think it captures how far Bamon have come since the beginning. Please feel free to leave a comment, I love them all and read every single one. Now...on with the show...**

**Disclaimer...I own nothing.  
**

Damon drove recklessly through the streets. He didn't care about the other people in the cars around him or the pedestrians. He had to get to Bonnie. When he reached Shelia Bennett's house, he flew out of his car into the house. Stefan met him in the living room, "Where is she?" Damon asked looking past Stefan up the stairs.

"Upstairs with Elena…look, she's really…she's not good, she hasn't said a word and when we found her…she was just sitting in the bathtub completely wet".

"She killed that frat guy", Damon answered looking towards the stairs.

"What…she killed him…but why?"

"I think I know, but only Bonnie can answer that one…let me go upstairs".

"Damon, don't say the wrong thing to her…you know that one wrong move…"

"Yes, I know that Stefan…thank you", Damon sniped as he headed up the stairs.

He searched the rooms and then found Elena and Bonnie in Shelia's room. Bonnie was sitting on the bed dressed in some sweats that Elena must have given her and Elena was talking, but Bonnie was staring out into space.

He looked at her, her eyes were lost…she had absolutely no expression on her face and he felt something inside of him break.

"Elena…leave us alone", he said.

"I'm not leaving her Damon…we don't even know what happened".

"Elena…leave".

"Damon, I am not…", Elena began before she realized that Damon was forcefully pushing her out of the room and locking the door.

Damon looked at Bonnie and sat down on the bed. Her gaze didn't move from the wall. "What am I going to do with you my little vitch", he said reaching out to touch her, but stopped himself; he wasn't sure what was going on in her head and doing the wrong thing, could set this house on fire.

She didn't tear her gaze away from the wall.

He moved closer to her, "I think I know what happened last night, but I need you to tell me".

She continued to stare.

"Look Bonnie, I know that he hurt you…or at least…tried to…I know that whatever you did was to protect yourself and I know that you feel guilty and that's ok, but you know…you had to save yourself".

Bonnie didn't say anything or acknowledge his presence.

"I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Elena and Stefan for a few moments, I will be back…I promise", he said standing up.

He took one last look at her and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Stefan walked up and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor, "Don't ever put your hands on Elena again!"

"Duly noted…but I didn't need her asking a bunch of questions while I tried to talk to Bonnie", Damon said touching his lip as he got up off the floor.

"And did she say anything?" Elena asked.

"No…she's not saying anything…I think that she's just closing herself off completely…I think the witch side of her has caused her to shut down".

"What happened…do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Well the frat guy, I assume is the one that Bonnie met when you ladies went to that party is dead…completely drained, the room looked like a war zone".

"Did Bonnie…?" Elena asked unable to say it.

"Yes, it looks like she did…but it appears as though she was defending herself or it started off that way".

"What…what do you mean?" Stefan ask ed.

"The guy's pants were…let's just say that he died in one of the most embarrassing ways possible and he deserved it".

"Wait…wait…what are you saying?" Elena asked.

"Did the guy…?" Stefan asked allowing his voice to trail off.

"Well we don't know because he's not talking and neither is she".

Elena shook her head, "I don't understand…why did Bonnie go to that frat house last night, she was focused on going to North Carolina today…why would that change?"

"Damon, do you know?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you and Bonnie are close and she trusts you", Stefan replied.

"Look…I didn't do anything, ok".

"Fine…well…what are we going to do, I'm not leaving her here alone", Elena declared.

"Maybe you should…I will stay here with her, you two go".

"Damon, she's my best friend…I can't leave her if something horrible happened to her".

"You should definitely go, you are a reminder of something she's not anymore and I am pretty sure looking at you does more harm than good", Damon replied.

"Fine…but we will be back tomorrow", Elena said, "take care of her Damon".

"I will", Damon said as Elena and Stefan walked out of the door.

Damon walked up the stairs to the bedroom again and found Bonnie right where he left her sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Bonnie, I'm going to come over and I'm going to touch you…do not stake me or set me on fire", Damon said holding up his hands and walking over to the bed slowly. He sat next to her on the bed, "I know why you went to that frat house last night…you wanted to feel better, after I told you that what I felt for you was nothing like what I felt for Katherine, you wanted to do something to either hurt me or do something that wouldn't make you think about me…or you just wanted to get out of the world of vampires and witches and be a regular dumb high school girl…I understand that. Bonnie, what I meant yesterday is that what I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for Katherine and that's a good thing. I wanted Katherine because she made me feel important…more important than my father ever did. She made me feel as though I could do anything, she made me feel invincible as a human…she was the first woman that I believed I was good enough for. It turns out everything that I felt with her wasn't real…even though she didn't compel me, it was all an act for her…but when it comes to us, whatever we have going on…is not an act. We fight and then we make up in the most fantastic way possible…you call me on my crap and I don't want to kill you…you're beautiful, you're smart and you're powerful and most of all…you make me think of the possibilities…what I could be, not what I've been or what I am. Last night, something horrible happened…I'm not exactly sure what, but I know that you would have never harmed that guy if he wasn't trying to harm you…and he was trying to hurt you Bonnie, you defended yourself the only way you knew how…do not torture yourself over him".

Damon hesitated before moving closer to Bonnie and wrapping his arms around her, "Bonnie Bennett…somewhere along the line, you turned me into a borderline Stefan and I don't like it…so I need you to talk to me and tell me I'm still an ass".

He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he held her closer.

"I don't hate myself", she whispered.

"What?" Damon said sitting up.

"I don't hate myself", she said looking up at him with teary eyes, "why don't I hate myself?"

"Because you were defending yourself…he…"

"He tried…but I stopped him".

"Bonnie, he thought you were weaker than him and tried to take advantage…he got exactly what he deserved, don't you waste any guilt on him".

"I'm not…and I should…I know I should, I killed someone Damon".

"Someone who was trying to hurt you and would have, if you didn't defend yourself…Bonnie, you are a good person…a better person than I…and honestly, if you hadn't killed that guy I would have and it wouldn't have been as pretty as you did it".

"I don't know what to do".

"You don't have to do anything…just know that you were only defending yourself…you're not evil and you're not a monster", Damon said.

"I don't know what I am", Bonnie sighed.

"Oh…you're the little vitch that I kinda like", he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you for staying with me", she whispered as she moved closer to him.

"That's what I'm here for", he said wrapping his arm tighter around her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you feeling better today?" Elena asked as I brought my bag out to the car two days later so we could leave for North Carolina.

"I want to say yes…but I sometimes think about what happened in that room and I feel myself going numb".

"Bonnie from what I can piece together, that guy tried to hurt you and you defended yourself…he was scum, don't waste any time feeling sorry for him or what happened", Elena said hugging her.

"That's what Damon says".

"And Damon is right".

I took a deep breath, "I need to stop thinking about this…I need to focus on finding Katherine, I need to make sure that she can't wreck anymore havoc".

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I have to be and I need to get away from Mystic Falls for awhile".

"Well this little road trip may be interesting…I mean…Stefan and Damon in a car together for hours…can you imagine?" Elena grinned.

"I can and that's why I'm kind of excited about this", I said returning her grin.

"See…your smiling…I love seeing you smile", Elena replied.

"Ok…are you two done…we need to get on the road, Stefan has already declared that he's driving, so we may not make it to Durham until next week", Damon smirked as he walked down to the car.

"I want us to get there safely".

"Sure Grandpa…Elena, you sit up front with him…I will sit in the back with my little vitch", Damon said putting his arm around me.

"Did you talk to Sheriff Forbes?" I asked as I removed myself from his embrace and got in the car.

"Yes, I informed her that you are alive and well…that something did come into the room while you were with frat guy and that you ran away…she accepts it and you should too".

I nodded, "Thank you".

"Anything for you", Damon winked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Must we listen to The Beatles", Damon whined as he sat next to me with his feet resting on the arm rest between Elena and Stefan.

"I like them…its good driving music", Stefan answered glancing at Damon in the rear view mirror.

"I like it too", Elena said smiling at Stefan.

"Well…that leaves you my little vitch…", Damon said looking down at me.

I smiled and moved my fingers causing the song to change to something more current.

"That's my little vitch!" Damon said squeezing me, "see Stefan, my girlfriend is ten times better than yours".

"I'm not your girlfriend", I spoke up, "but I am on your side about The Beatles".

"Small victory", Damon said nuzzling my neck causing me to move away from him.

He looked at me for a moment with confused eyes.

"And they say they're nothing like us", Elena winked turning back to look at the road.

"Ok…I really have to go to the bathroom", I spoke up.

"Really…are you serious?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I'm a hybrid, some things have not changed…Stefan, can you pull over?" I asked.

"Sure…there's a rest stop not too far from here".

"Fine…I need to get something to eat anyway and tourists are always fun", Damon added

"Damon…", I replied.

"I'm sorry hon…but I gotta eat and you should too, you need your strength".

"I'm…I'm not hungry", I said as I glanced up at Elena and Stefan and turned to look out of the window.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me in some way or the other, but I refused to look at them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time we reached the rest stop, I ran to the bathroom and almost wished that my vampire side was more dominant when it came to this stuff. When I joined Elena at the sinks, she paused, "Bonnie, you know that you have to eat something…you have to be strong enough when we see Katherine", she whispered.

"I have something with me…I will be fine…trust me".

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yes", I smiled, "there is no need to worry about me".

"Well I'm not the only one", Elena said as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes…I know that Stefan cares too…"

"I actually meant Damon, when we didn't know where you were…I thought he would go on a killing rampage until he found you and when I tried to stay in the room with you, he forcefully pushed me out of the room..he feels responsible for you, he cares about you…Bonnie, Damon lov…"

"Elena…don't say it, please don't say it".

Elena chuckled, "Fine, I won't…be you know the truth", she replied walking ahead of me.

'I knew the truth'…yeah…whatever that was.

When we walked outside, Damon and Stefan both looked pretty human…Damon probably found some poor tourist to feed off of and Stefan probably brought some of his deer blood with him. I, on the other hand, wasn't hungry at all and I may never be.

By the time we reached Durham, we found a hotel not far from the University. The spell didn't work as well as I would have preferred. It located the city and place where the vampire could be, but it did not give an exact location and that means we would have to do some foot work and god knows how long it would take to do that. Elena told Jenna that she was visiting Duke as a possible college choice and I told my dad the same. He was somewhat excited being that Duke was his alma mater and by my interest in college, he figured that I was starting to move on with my life.

"Ok…well we have two rooms…so Elena and I and…", I began handing out the room keys.

"Now, is that fair…I don't think that we should be selfish Bonnie", Damon said taking the keys out of my hand, "we can't keep Stefan and Elena apart during this time, you know this is the only time that they won't have to come up with excuses to be together…here, you two share a room and Bonnie and I will share the other".

Elena looked at me, "Bonnie…"

"It's fine…and its important that you are protected while we're here, we don't know if Katherine has people working for her or something…Stefan could maybe protect you better than I could".

"Bonnie, are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Look…I'm trying to help you brother…take the key, Bonnie and I will be fine", Damon said pulling me towards the elevators with Stefan and Elena following behind.

When we reached our room, I plopped down on the bed. "I could have sworn I requested two rooms with double beds", I said moving my hands around the king size bed.

"Yes…I guess you did, maybe the desk clerk was feeling generous".

"You compelled her", I frowned.

"Hey…it wasn't a bad thing, look at this room", Damon said looking around and walking into the bathroom, "look at this jacuzzi…do you know what we could do with that?"

"Damon…please", I said walking over to the desk and opening up Emily's grimoire.

"Bonnie, don't be soo uptight", Damon said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while nuzzling my neck.

I felt my body go cold as I moved away from him, "I have to concentrate…this is a pretty big college town, I need to find out where Katherine is".

"Oook...well I will take a shower, I would ask you to join me, but I don't think you are interested".

I watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door as I sat down in the chair and covered my eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm coming…I'm coming", Stefan called as he headed towards the hotel room door as someone rapidly knocked on the door.

He opened the door and Damon came in, "Where's Elena?"

"She went downstairs to speak to Jenna…what's wrong with you?"

Damon plopped down on one of the double beds, "You need to tell me what to do about Bonnie".

Stefan smirked, "You want advice from me about Bonnie?"

"Advice is not exactly how I would describe it, but something is wrong with her…she says that she brought something to eat, but I didn't see her eat a thing…did you?"

"No…but…"

"And we have a room…a room with a humongous king size bed and Jacuzzi…"

"You have a king size bed?"

"Look…that's not the point, the point is…she's not eating and most importantly she doesn't want me to touch her".

"Well Damon, she went through a lot at that frat house…the guy trying to hurt her, her killing him…Bonnie's a young vampire, she's also a young girl…you can't expect her just to be normal after that".

"But she said she didn't feel guilty about that and she shouldn't…that guy was the monster, not her".

"Just because you declare she shouldn't feel guilty or that she says she doesn't feel guilty doesn't mean a thing, she's probably feeling guilty about not feeling guilty".

"Yeah…", Damon replied, looking at Stefan, "I don't believe that".

"Damon, don't push her…we don't need Bonnie to lose it here".

"I'm not pushing her…I'm just…trying to help her".

"Then maybe we need to take this one step at a time…make her feed, because if she doesn't and we go up against Katherine, she won't be able to hold her own and she may end up getting killed".

"How am I supposed to do that…force some blood down her throat?" Damon asked, "which I am perfectly fine doing, but she may kill me in the process".

"Use your charm", Stefan smirked.

"I can do that", Damon grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**EEeeeeeeeeee! Thank you for all the comments! They are greatly appreciated! Please feel free to leave more and more and more! LOL! Anywho, here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

I flipped the channels on the television aimlessly. Damon had left hours ago to get something to eat he said. The thought of him going to track down some co-ed made me want to vomit. I know that its our only way to survive; but after what happened to Victor, I wasn't sure if I could ever handle the taste of blood again.

After running away from Victor's, I don't know what happened exactly. The only thing I remember is going to my grandmother's, ripping my clothes off and getting in the shower. I scrubbed my body until I felt pain…more pain that I ever imagined possible. Then I just sat down in the bathtub watching the water turn from pink to white. I barely remember Stefan and Elena bursting into the bathroom, Stefan quickly turning around and Elena grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. Stefan carried me to my grandmother's bed and Elena helped me get dressed with some clothes I had left there. I wanted to speak, but I was stuck somewhere…a place I didn't recognize…it was cold and I was alone. I wanted to leave, but then again…I didn't think I had a right to.

"Bonnie", a voice said from the other side of the door.

I slipped off of the bed and opened the door to Stefan, "Hey…I thought you would be with Elena or out too", I said.

Stefan looked around the room, "Looks like you two got a suite compared to the room Elena and I have".

"Damon compelled the desk clerk…so I take it you guys have the rooms that I actually reserved".

"Something like that".

"Where is Elena?" I asked.

"She went to pick up some dinner…umm…I wanted to talk to you for awhile".

"About what?" I asked.

"Well we haven't had much time to talk about everything since you turned, so I was thinking that you may want to talk to someone other than Damon and Elena".

I shrugged and sat down on the bed, "Well I'm not much of a talker right now, hence the reason why Damon ditched me hours ago".

"My brother didn't ditch you".

"He's been gone for 4 hours…"

"You're counting?" Stefan asked with an amused grin.

"Well I haven't been bothered since then".

"Right…you know…you and my brother together is very interesting, but in a good way…I like seeing Damon care about someone".

"Well…I doubt he would like hearing you say that".

"No, he wouldn't…but that's not really why I'm here, I'm here to talk about you…how are you Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I'm dealing…"

"Are you...really?"

"Yes Stefan, I know what happened with Victor was bad…I know that I was only defending myself and I shouldn't feel bad…"

"And you don't".

"No…I don't".

"But you want to".

"I killed someone Stefan…being a witch was hard, but it wasn't like this…I'm stuck, I'm not a full vampire and that makes things complicated…and compound that with all of these crazy emotions that I have, this is not the easiest thing in the world".

"It does get better", Stefan answered.

"When…how…I don't think I will ever get used to this and you know what, even though I know Victor can never hurt me again or try to hurt me again…my mind won't let me forget what happened. Every time I close my eyes, I can see myself in that room with Victor…I can feel him…I can smell him and it makes me sick…and the funny thing is, I only went to that frat house because of Damon and an assumption".

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

I took a deep breath, "I asked him if what we were doing, was like what he had with Katherine and he answered me absolutely not".

"I have to agree with that…Katherine was manipulating him…"

"Yes…well…that's not how I took it…I thought that he was basically saying that he would never feel the same way about me as he felt about Katherine…and how about this, I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to…but it hurt me and I just…I don't know, I wanted to forget about him and being a vampire and a witch and everything".

"I understand".

"So I went there…and I had every intention of being with Victor, well…that is until the alcohol got involved. Then I had a vision…of vision of Damon, Katherine and me and I froze and then realized that I couldn't do anything with him and he got soo angry…he forced me down on the bed and I begged him…I begged him not to do what he was about to do", I said as the tears fell from my eyes and my hands began to shake, "I can't even…I don't want Damon to touch me because I have flashbacks and I don't want to attack him like I did Victor, I could kill Damon if I lose control like I did with Victor and I don't want to do that Stefan…I don't want to do that".

Stefan pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be ok Bonnie…I promise".

I shook my head as I wiped my eyes, "I'm a mess…how am I going to get Katherine if I'm acting like this?"

"Well first…you have to eat something because if you don't Bonnie, you won't be able to do anything".

"I don't think I can", I said.

"Ok…well…we will do something to help you", Stefan said holding me.

I nodded.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked as she sat at a table at a bar near Duke looking around.

"We're looking for someone for Bonnie", Damon said scanning the crowd.

"For Bonnie…what are you talking about?"

"She needs to eat or she won't be able to go up against Katherine…"

Elena's eyes widened, "Wait a minute…are you looking for someone for her to…eat", Elena whispered the last part.

"Duh".

"Damon, she can't do that".

"She already has Elena, and if you can't help, then maybe you should leave".

"Damon, she's still trying to move on from what happened with that Victor guy…do you think this is the best thing?"

"I think that this is the only thing, even if I have to drain the person myself…bottle their blood and bring it to her, that is what I will do".

"But she brought blood with her".

"She didn't…I looked in her bags while she was talking to her dad…she didn't bring any blood with her, I think she believes that she can do without and that is the furthest thing from the truth".

"You won't kill anyone will you?" Elena asked.

"No…I won't kill anyone…but Bonnie needs some blood or she won't be any good to us when we find Katherine and she's not going to get it herself".

"Ok…fine…why am I here?"

"You're my decoy", Damon smiled.

"Damon…"

"Elena, you know that I've really downplayed your part in Bonnie's situation".

"What?"

"You told me to give her the blood".

"You offered!"

"Because I wanted you to be indebted to me…I'm over that now".

"Well of course you are, you love Bonnie", Elena smirked.

"Yeah…whatever…I found a guy…him…", Damon said pointing to a dirty blond guy with green eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Just talk him up and get him outside, I will take it from there".

"I don't like this".

"Do you want Bonnie to be killed…just do it", Damon said standing up and leaving Elena in the bar.

Elena focused on the guy on the bar and sighed, "Damn you Damon…", she mumbled as she headed over to the guy.

I heard the door unlock about 2 hours after Stefan left the room. After that good cry and a shower, I was feeling a little better. However, I was starting to feel increasingly weak. I hadn't eaten a thing since Victor and it was starting to take its toll.

I sat up in bed and Damon walked in the room. He smelled of cigarettes and I could smell the alcohol. "Have fun?" I asked wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Kinda… I hung out at a bar for awhile… that was it".

"Oh".

"What did you do?" he asked taking off his leather jacket and throwing it on a chair.

"Nothing much…tried to do the locator spell hoping that it would give us a clue as to where Katherine was specifically…no luck…so then I just took a shower and Stefan stopped by…we talked".

"Oh what did my brother say…I hope he didn't bore you too much".

"No…it was good", I smiled.

"Well…I brought you something back", Damon said walking over to his jacket.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"This", he said holding a bottle of blood in front of me.

"Where did you get that?" I said moving away from him.

"Bonnie, it doesn't matter…I know that you didn't bring anything to eat and I know that this has to do with that frat guy…but you need to eat".

I shook my head as I stared at the dark red liquid in the bottle.

"Bonnie…please".

I looked at the bottle and took it with a shaky hand. I held it in my hand for a few moments staring at it. Damon took it out of my hand and unscrewed the top. He moved closer to me and I opened my mouth as he lifted the bottle and held it to my mouth tilting it as I began to drink. As I drank the blood I felt my body start to come alive. Damon wrapped his arm around my waist as I continued to drink pulling me closer to him. When the bottle was empty, Damon put the bottle on the night table.

"You can't go all anorexic vitch on me", Damon said looking into my eyes.

I nodded as I grabbed onto him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you", I whispered.

"You're welcome", he whispered back as he lowered me down on the bed.

I instantly tensed up.

"We don't have to do this", he whispered looking into my eyes.

I looked up into his blue eyes that watched me with concern, "No…I'm…I'm fine…you make me feel better".

"You're not fine, but you will be soon", he said kissing me and then moving to the side, pulling me closer to him.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked as I sat on one of the double beds in her and Stefan's room, the next afternoon.

"The plan is to go to some of the hangouts on campus, Katherine probably has some people working for her… by even being compelled and she may have turned some people…I think we may be able to get someone to tell us something…even if they see Elena, they will react and we will be ready for that", Stefan explained.

"How long do we think this will take?" I asked, "I don't want her to leave and then we have to chase her somewhere else".

"It will take as long as it does…Katherine is cocky, so she may show us her hand", Damon spoke up.

"Exactly…she knows that you are coming for her, but she doesn't know that you are coming with a plan and I think even she doesn't know how much power you have", Stefan added.

"I don't even know how much power I have".

"But we know you have more power than Katherine and if channeled correctly, it won't take much to bring Katherine down", Stefan answered.

"Very true…so tonight, we go to some place called…'The Drink'…there's a local band playing and from what I understand, everyone is going", Damon said.

"And I guess we are too", Elena replied.

I could instantly feel my body start to hum with weird excitement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Umm…where are you going in that?" Damon asked staring at me from the bed as I turned around in the mirror.

"What?" I asked looking down at my black t-shirt and some very skinny and tight jeans.

"Those jeans…are they painted on?" he asked cocking his eyebrow and standing up.

"Do they look it…that's the look I'm going for actually", I said turning around and checking out my butt.

"You are going to attract all kinds of things and not just vampires".

"Damon…you have nothing to worry about".

"Oh me…I have nothing to worry about, I can tear someone apart with my bare hands…now any guy who hits on you tonight, will have some problems".

I giggled, "Damon…"

Damon ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "How about we just stay here tonight and enjoy the Jacuzzi".

"This is not a vacation", I said.

"But I can make you think it is…" Damon said kissing me on the neck making me giggle as someone knocked on the door, "damn them!"

"Get the door", I said going into the bathroom to fix my make up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Damon mumbled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Elena and I separated from Damon and Stefan as soon as we entered the bar and made our way around the room. We were being watched by some of the guys, but no one stuck out to me. Elena and I took seats at a table near the stage as the band began to set up. "What can I get you ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Umm…two Coronas", I answered.

The waiter nodded and left.

"You know, your ability to make fake IDs for us is something that regular teens would love to have".

"Yeah, tell me about it", I said looking around the room, "do you see anyone staring at us in a weird way".

"No", Elena said looking around, "everyone is pretty much in their own little worlds".

"I really hope that we don't have to spend days down here looking for Katherine".

"I just want this to be over".

"Elena…isn't it weird that she looks exactly like you…aren't you freaked out by it?"

"Well they say everyone has a twin", Elena shrugged.

"Yes, someone who resembles them a little…not a twin".

"I don't know…she may be an ancestor or something but it still doesn't make a bit of sense...either way, I don't want her around…if she's around, that means that she can make people believe that she's me and she could do god knows what to people I love".

"She is nothing like you Elena", I answered as the waiter sat down our Coronas.

"So everyone keeps saying", Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Hello Ladies", a voice said from above us.

We both looked up to see three guys standing over our table, "Are you here to see the band alone?" one of the guys with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes, its my friend's birthday", Elena said pointing at me.

"Oh well…Happy Birthday Friend, can we join you?" the first guy asked.

"Sure", I said kicking out a chair.

I couldn't help but notice that one of the guys that sat down was pre-occupied with Elena and that set off warning bells to me. I only hoped that Damon and Stefan were seeing what I was seeing. I turned around and searched the crowd for Damon and Stefan…and they were no where to be found.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why are you throwing us out?" Stefan asked.

"Because someone told me that you two are peddling something that we don't allow in this bar…now either go on your merry way or I will call the cops", the bouncer said.

"Look…you either let us in there or I will rip your arms off!" Damon barked into the bouncer's face.

The bouncer looked at Damon and folded his arms. Stefan pulled Damon away, "There will be another way", Stefan said.

"We need to get in there…god knows what's happening in there?"

"Oh boys…do you really want to go back in there, when you could be out here with me?" a voice cooed from the alley.

Stefan and Damon walked towards the alley where the voice came from and she appeared to them, "Well…if it isn't my two favorite men", Katherine grinned from ear to ear, "and you're all alone without your girlfriends…this is going to be fun".


	18. Chapter 18

**Over 100 replies! Thanks all who leave comments as well as those who read. Here's the newest update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Katherine…so nice to see you again", Damon said.

"Is it…the last time two times we met you didn't seem happy to see me at all", Katherine cooed, "and Stefan…wow…look at you, you look much better".

Katherine walked over to Stefan and ran her finger along his cheek, "Mmm…yes…nice to see you again, definitely".

Stefan slapped Katherine's hand away, "Don't touch me".

"Stefan…since when are you not interested in me touching you…oh wait…since you have my twin, you have no use for the real thing…is that it?"

"Elena is nothing like you", Stefan answered.

"She's a different side of the same coin…believe that", Katherine said, "and you Damon…did you bring HER with you".

"Maybe".

Katherine smirked, "Do you really believe that she could do anything to me?"

"I think she can destroy you", Damon said.

"Really…we shall see", Katherine said, "but just in case she needs some motivation…"

Stefan looked over as two vampires appeared behind Katherine. He moved around to face them with Damon next to them. "I guess we did come for a fight", Damon said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Elena, we need to go", I said standing up from the table as I felt my entire body go cold.

"Do you really have to go?" the guy who spent most of his time staring at Elena asked.

"Yes", I said grabbing Elena and running towards the door and out towards the alley.

When we turned down the alley, I could see Stefan and Damon engaged in a fight with some vamps. I ran down the alley as I let Elena go and I moved my hand pushing the vamps fighting Damon and Stefan into the wall.

I moved towards Katherine who was standing at the end of the alley watching everyone fight. As I walked towards her, I felt all of the background noise disappear as Katherine and I locked eyes. Before I could get closer to her, she ran behind me and stopped in front of Damon.

"We can't end this yet", she smiled as she removed a stake from her jacket, "or maybe we can…"

"No!" I screamed as I put my hand up to knock the stake out of her hand, but before I could do that…she turned around and pushed the stake into Stefan's stomach sending him crashing to the ground and then she disappeared.

Stefan dropped down as Elena grabbed him, "Stefan!" Elena yelled.

I ran over to Stefan and dropped down next to him as she watched Stefan twist in pain.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked looking around with his red eyes and webbed veins.

I looked around and noticed the guy that was preoccupied with Elena standing at the end of the alley. I ran over to him, "You're coming with us!" I said right before hitting a pressure point on his neck causing him to fall to the ground.

Then I walked over to Stefan who was on the ground, Elena had removed the stake and was trying to stop the bleeding.

"He needs some blood", Damon replied.

"He can have mine", Elena said offering her wrist, "Stefan please drink from me".

Stefan continued to writhe in pain. Elena looked around frantically and found a piece of glass and cut herself allowing her blood to fall into Stefan's mouth.

I stood watching as Stefan drank from her…this was all Katherine's fault.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How's Stefan?" I asked as Damon entered the hotel room.

"He's going to be ok…she only staked him in the stomach, but he will need some time because he doesn't drink human blood, he won't heal as quickly as me or even you".

"Katherine…what won't she do?" I sighed.

"Katherine doesn't care about anyone or anything Bonnie".

"I know that…but Stefan was almost killed tonight".

"And that means Stefan and Elena are out of this game…its just you and me now".

I looked at Damon and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door to a very scared co-ed. He looked at me with wide eyes as I walked over to him, "I'm going to remove the gag from your mouth…if you scream, I swear that I will break your neck…do you understand?" I asked slowly.

The guy nodded as he looked at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders, "She's the boss, man".

I removed the gag from his mouth and waited…he didn't say a word.

"Now, I have a couple of questions for you…", I began, leaning down to look him in the eyes.

"Who are you…what do you want with me?"

"Why were you so preoccupied with my friend earlier?" I asked.

"What are you?" he asked.

I turned around to look at Damon who gestured for me to proceed with his hands. I see why he could get soo impatient at times, I turned back around to the guy with my fangs, veins and all showing…my 'game face', "I am someone who could rip you apart, now you tell me what I want to know", I hissed at him, "why were you so preoccupied with my friend earlier?"

"She…she looks like someone I know".

"Who…who does she look like?" I asked.

He looked from me to Damon and I grabbed him by his hair, "Listen to me…don't look at him, look at me…because you may think I'm bad, he's much worse".

"She's just kidding…she's much more powerful than me", Damon smirked.

"Who does she look like?" I repeated.

"Kat…she hangs around my frat house sometimes…she's new…she's a friend of one of my friends, they are kind of a couple".

"And what is this friend's name?"

"Rob".

"And where does Rob live?" I asked.

"On 567 Brick Lane, at our frat house".

"Does Kat usually stay there with him?"

"Yes, she's all but move in…some of the brothers hate it".

"Interesting…well…thank you for the information…now, I need you to leave this hotel room…hail down a cab and remember nothing, you will tell your friends that you got drunk and wandered around, do you understand?"

"I understand", the guy answered.

"Good…now go", I said untying him and moving out of his way.

He stood up and walked out of the bathroom as Damon held open the door for him to walk out of.

Damon closed the door and grinned at me, "That was HOT!" he said coming over to me.

"I can't believe I did that…he didn't do anything wrong", I frowned.

"Oh who cares…he's our ticket to Katherine and he was holding out".

"I have to think about the next step, let's go check on Stefan", I said moving towards the door.

"Oooh bossy…I like it", Damon said from behind me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When we reached Stefan and Elena's room, Stefan was lying on the bed and Elena was sitting next to him with a bandage wrapped around her hand. "How are you?" I asked walking into the room.

"I'm fine…it will maybe take a couple of hours before I'm 100%, but I'm good", Stefan said sitting up.

"Elena…how's your hand?" I asked.

"It's not that bad…I had to do something to save Stefan".

"I know…I'm sorry".

"Bonnie, this was not your fault", Stefan replied.

"Either way you two are sitting out the next phase of this plan, Bonnie and I are taking over from here", Damon spoke up.

"As you saw tonight…we need everyone to take Katherine down", Stefan grimaced as he sat up.

"No…you two have suffered enough, Damon and I can handle this", I replied looking at Damon.

"Yes…you two should have seen my little vitch tonight, she was pure perfection…I was soo proud", Damon beamed.

"I was ten seconds from torturing that guy tonight, he knows Katherine…she's dating one of his frat brothers or something…either way, I will handle Katherine from here".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elena asked.

"It's the best idea we have now…we have to surprise her and clearly, we did not do that tonight".

"And my little vitch here is ruthless, you should have seen her she threatened to…"

"Damon!" I said and then shook my head.

"Ok…well…it's good to know you're ok Stefan…Elena take care of him…you two enjoy your little double beds, Bonnie and I have some planning to do…see you later", Damon said pulling me out of the room.

"Damon…what are you doing, I wasn't done", I said as he pushed me onto the elevator.

"I was…let them have their alone time, so we can have ours", he said leaning me up against the elevator wall.

"Damon…really…I am not in the mood", I said as the elevator doors opened and we walked out.

"Wait…how is that possible?" he asked, "after all that happened tonight".

"Umm…I think that is why I am not in the mood…for heavens sakes Damon", I sighed as I opened our room door.

"Bonnie…we made it through tonight; that is enough to be grateful for".

"I know…but we almost didn't…I thought Katherine was going to stake you", I said.

"But she didn't".

"But she could have and I didn't think…I just knew that I had to get to you".

"And it worked…"

"Worked? She staked Stefan instead".

"In the stomach…Katherine has no intention on killing any of us, she just wants to mess with us".

"Is that what you really believe?" I asked.

"If Katherine wanted us dead, Stefan would be now".

"When I finally meet up with Katherine again, I don't want you anywhere near the place".

"Bonnie, I am not letting you go up against Katherine alone".

"Damon, I can't take the risk that Katherine may do something to you…"

"Bonnie, I'm not arguing with you about this…you need back up and I'm it".

"I've been having a vision lately…I had it with Victor and I think that is kind of why he was so mad at me".

"What kind of vision?" Damon asked.

"I saw Katherine…she was holding a stake over your heart and she was saying that we can't share you…if she can't have you, no one will".

"It's just a vision".

"It is not just a vision…in some way or the other, my visions come true".

"Did she stake me?" he asked.

"No".

"Then there is still a chance that your vision doesn't show the full story…Bonnie, I am not letting you go up against Katherine alone…for all we know, she may have an army…I refuse to allow you to go into that vipers nest alone".

"Fine…but you stay out of sight Damon".

"Fine…I will do that".

"I mean it Damon", I repeated.

"I heard you Bonnie…now that we put that to rest, are you in the mood now?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm taking a shower ", I said removing myself from his embrace.

"Oh come on Bonnie", Damon called after me as I headed towards the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath, I was ready to be with him like that yet…and it was driving him crazy and me even crazier.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, I stopped at the hotel door and listened to the water from the shower through the bathroom door…well that and Damon singing. Somehow, I wasn't surprised that he was a shower singer…he WOULD be a shower singer. "Damon?" I said in a whisper.

No answer.

I smiled as I opened the door and walked out of the hotel room. I rushed to the elevator and frantically pushed the buttons. I needed to get out of the hotel before Damon realized that I was gone. When the elevator arrived, I stepped on it and flicked my wrist causing the elevator to descend and not stop on any of the floors.

I stepped off and rushed out of the hotel handing the valet the ticket for the car. After last night, I thought about this whole 'Get Katherine' plan and my visions. Even though everyone tried to convince me that my visions didn't always come true, I knew that in some way they did. The one about the accident…the one about Grams…they all came true. I couldn't risk that the vision about Damon and Katherine would come true. After last night with Stefan getting staked, I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.

There was also another part of this. I know that Damon downplayed his feelings for Katherine and her betrayal; but I also know that there was a part (and still may be a part) of him that loved her very much that he was willing to give up everything he was and known for her. If it came down to killing her, I'm not sure that he would be able to do it or that he would want to be there when it was done. I wasn't hurt or angry about it; I understood it.

I slid into the car and drove away from the hotel as I dialed my cell phone, "Eric", I said.

"Hi…who's this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter…can you put Kat on the phone?" I asked.

"Ummm…sure", he said clearly confused.

I listened as he opened a door, "Umm…Kat…someone wants to speak to you".

I waited as I took a deep breath.

"This is Kat", Katherine said on the other line.

"Meet me at Isobel's storage facility where she kept her research in 20 minutes", I said.

"Bonnie…so direct…I like it, but you must take me for a fool…"

"I'm alone…you come alone…I think we can work out a deal".

Katherine paused, "I will be there in 15 minutes".

"Good", I said ending the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon finished throwing on his t-shirt when someone started knocking on the door, "I'm coming…Elena or Stefan…because I'm sure that it could only be you too", he sighed walking over to the door and flinging it open, "what is it this morning?"

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked coming in and looking around with Stefan following behind.

"She went to call her Dad or something, apparently she doesn't trust that I won't do anything crazy while she's on the phone with her dad", Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's weird…because her dad just called me and told me that he hasn't heard from her today and her phone is going straight to voice mail".

Damon closed his eyes , "That little vitch has maybe too much bravado".

"What…what's wrong?" Elena asked looking from Stefan to Damon.

"You don't think she would go up against Katherine alone, do you?" Stefan asked.

"Do I think it…I know it…she snuck out while I was in the shower, she can't go up against Katherine alone…she won't survive that", Damon replied.

"Well…maybe she can…Damon, you said yourself that she's a powerful being…", Elena began.

"Katherine fights dirty…and as tough as our little vitch may act, she won't fight as dirty as Katherine…we need to find them", Damon said heading towards the door with Stefan and Elena following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I walked into the storage room where Isobel kept all of her research. I had no idea what was in this room that Katherine could possibly want, but that didn't matter at this point. I touched the old books as I heard someone enter the storage room. I turned around to see Katherine staring back at me.

"You're facing me with no back up…interesting", she smiled.

I moved my hand through the air causing a bookcase to block the door.

"I never want anyone to interrupt my girltalk with Elena and I can assure you, I don't want anyone to interrupt my girl talk with you", I smiled taking five steps closer to Katherine.

Katherine returned my smile as she stepped closer to me and smirked, "Such a young vampire…and so stupid".

"We'll see", I countered.


	19. Chapter 19

**In honor of the AWESOME Bamon scenes, an update and a cliffhanger! The first phase is over and now the second phase will start. ;-p**

**Please leave comments! I love them...I crave them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"Where could she be?" Elena asked as she struggled to keep up with Damon and Stefan as they walked Duke's campus near the frat houses.

"We don't know or we would have found her already!" Damon sniped.

"Look Damon, we don't have time to argue", Stefan grabbed Damon, "I know you're worried, but we can't argue amongst ourselves".

"Look…Stefan, Damon…this is the frat house…the fraternity house that those guys were a part of, they may know where Katherine is".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Katherine wouldn't tell them anything".

"It's worth a try", Stefan shrugged.

"Fine…fine", Damon sighed walking up the steps.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So why Duke?" I asked walking along the bookcases, "why did you come here?"

"Isobel did some very interesting research, she had something of mine and I want it back".

"And what could that be?"

Katherine looked at me and smirked, "Like I would tell you".

"So what exactly did you want me to do for you?" I asked crossing my arms, "surely you didn't think that I would be your best friend like Emily…I don't know why she was devoted to you, but I am sure that you were blackmailing her in some way".

"Emily was loyal…we helped each other, how do you think someone of her…ethnicity… was able to walk around free?"

"Oh so you kept her from being a slave out of the kindness of your heart…I doubt that", I snorted.

"Believe what you want, but Emily was good to me and I was good to her…damn shame she was burnt at the stake though".

"You're a monster", I said.

Katherine shrugged, "Yeah…but I look fabulous…now Bonnie, why did you want to meet me here…is it to chat about the past or about the present?"

"The present…I actually wanted to talk about Damon…"

"Not about your grandmother?" Katherine asked.

I felt my body temperature shoot up, but I refused to take that bait. I needed to control this situation, "My grandmother would have never accepted my nature…in the long run, she would have wanted to destroy me…just like she wanted to destroy all vampires, I couldn't imagine having her hate me…so I guess, you did me a favor", I said almost choking on the words.

"Oh really…is that how you feel Bonnie…you're lying".

"Lying…I will admit, I was very upset when you murdered her…left her for dead…drained her…but then, I started sleeping Damon and…", I moaned and closed my eyes, "I never thought that anything could be soo good".

Katherine raised an eyebrow.

I sat down on one of the footstools, crossed my legs and smirked, "Do you know what he calls me…he calls me his little vitch…isn't that sweet. I hated Damon before I turned, but now…I feel like I could rule the world with him and I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me…he says that I'm the best thing that ever happened to him, he would kill for me…he loves me…in a way that he has never loved anyone else…and I guess I can share this with you…when we make love, it's amazing…he does this thing with his tongue that I…"

"Shut up", Katherine said moving closer to me.

"I thought we were girlfriends…I thought we were bonding", I said standing up, "I thought you wanted me to align with you…I thought that we should share things…like how Damon…one time…ripped my shirt completely off…you have no idea what it does to him when I he realizes that I am being a witch and a vampire at the same time…"

"Shut up", Katherine hissed standing directly into my face.

"Problem?" I asked.

Katherine screamed as she pushed me into the bookcases sending me flying, "You will never be anything to Damon!" she shrieked as she landed on top of me.

I put my hand up to her chest and sent fire out of my fingers causing her to jump up trying to put the fire out. Her fangs were out and her eyes were blood red, "You will pay for that, you bitch!" she hissed.

"You will pay for soo much more", I said moving my arms so that a bookcase fell on Katherine.

Katherine stood up sending books flying and hitting me in my face. "Incendia!" I said as a ring of fire engulfed Katherine and I, "you killed my grandmother…you tried to kill me…you are the cause of all of this and this ends here".

"You may think that you can destroy me, but you can't…I'm older and I'm stronger".

"But not smarter", I said throwing a fiery piece of wood into her stomach.

"Bonnie!" a voice called from the other side of the door as I noticed the bookcase starting to move.

The temporary distraction caused me to lose my concentration on the ring of fire and Katherine took that opportunity to run into me and knocked me to the floor. She was hissing at me as she searched for a stake.

"I am going to torture you just like I did your grandmother!" she shrieked as she picked up one of the pieces of the wooden bookcase and went to stab me in the heart with it, but I managed to move and she got me in the ribs…I could hear some of the bones crack and I felt the pain, "how do you like that?"

"I don't like it" Damon said as he grabbed Katherine off of me and threw her up against the wall.

"Damon…she says that you want her more than you ever wanted me…that's not true…is it?" Katherine said.

I could barely concentrate on them because of the pain that was radiating from where Katherine stabbed me.

Damon looked back at me and then at Katherine as Stefan and Elena came over to me.

"No…it's not true", Damon said.

Katherine smiled as she looked at me with a cocky grin as she reached out and kissed Damon, "I win again" Katherine declared with a devilishly smirk.

"I never really wanted you in the first place…I wanted something else, but not you", Damon said as he reached up and drove one of the wooden pieces of the bookcase into Katherine's heart as she gasped, "Damon?" and then shriveled up.

He stepped back staring at Katherine's body, then locked eyes with me and that was the last thing I remember from that room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I opened my eyes to Elena sitting next to me in the hotel room I shared with Damon. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck", I said rubbing my head.

"Here…drink this", Elena said handing me a cup filled with blood.

"Where's Damon?"

"I don't know…after we brought you back here, he went out and Stefan followed him".

I shook my head, "Is Katherine really gone?"

Elena nodded, "Damon staked her".

"So it's over?"

"It's over".

"How did you guys find us?"

"One of the frat guys told us that Katherine spent some time at the storage place where Isobel kept her research and we just assumed that maybe that was where you were and it's good we found you Bonnie, Katherine could have killed you…why didn't you wait for us?"

I shrugged, "I didn't want you any of you to be killed".

"And what about you?"

"Honestly…I was willing to sacrifice myself if that meant that Katherine died with me".

"Bonnie…", Elena hugged me, "how could you do that?"

"I didn't want anyone else to die because of me".

"Thank God we got there in time…that's all I can say".

"Is Damon angry at me?" I asked.

"Damon is a lot of things right now…and he may be a little angry at you…to tell the truth, so am I".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't you ever do anything like this ever again", Elena warned me.

"I won't", I said hugging her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to help me dig?" Damon asked as he dropped Katherine's body rolled up in a carpet on the dirt.

Stefan insisted on coming with him to do this in the woods not far from the hotel and he expected him to do more than just stare.

"You want to talk about this?" Stefan asked as he grabbed a shovel.

"What…this bonding experience…how we're burying a woman we both bedded?"

"How we're burying a woman that you loved".

Damon shrugged as he started digging, "There's nothing to talk about, Katherine never loved me…I loved her, but I got over it…that thing in that carpet, is nothing more than a shell".

"Is she really?"

Damon sighed, "What do you want me to say Stefan…do you want me to say a prayer…do you want me to cry…I killed Katherine, I feel no remorse…I don't care, I'm only burying her because I don't want there to be any questions as to who the body belonged to when she was inevitably found".

"But that body is Katherine and you spent a lot of years waiting to be reunited with her…you can't tell me that you feel nothing now".

"Fine Stefan…do you really want to know how I feel…I realized that I wasted over 100 years of my life waiting to be reunited with this woman and when she shows up…she's not even looking for me, she's looking for Bonnie…Bonnie who I am falling in love with…Bonnie the reason why I drove a stake through Katherine's chest tonight…I did it for Bonnie and I did it for myself!" Damon confessed, "I…I realized looking at her tonight…looking at Katherine…I realized that I never really wanted her…I wanted what she represented and even that was fake…I needed to let that fantasy go and I did when I killed her. Katherine deserved to die…she turned us into these monsters…she made sure that we never had a choice…she made sure that everyone that we may fall in love with would have to be a monster like us or we would have to watch them die…Katherine was evil…she was a manipulator and I hate her…I will dance on this grave when I'm done digging it".

Stefan looked at Damon and nodded as he began to turn over the dirt and helped Damon dig.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Damon and Stefan returned, Elena and Stefan left to go to their room leaving Damon and I alone. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him or what I could possibly say to him. He didn't say a word as he sat down on the bed. I got up off the bed and walked over to kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry", I said quietly.

He looked at me with his sad blue eyes and studied my face.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt…not you…not Stefan…not Elena…if anyone had to get hurt, I wanted it to be me and me only".

"So you wanted to leave me?" Damon asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No…no…never", I raised my hand to touch his cheek, "that wasn't it at all…I was afraid that I would lose you, Damon…this thing between us…you asked me if I would mourn it if it ended and the truth is…I would, because somewhere along the line after I turned…I saw another side to you, a side that I was sure didn't exist…a kind side, a side that was fiercely protective and I can admit that I was wrong about you, you protected me tonight and you sacrificed Katherine to do it and I thank you for that". I stood up and looked into Damon's eyes before slowly moving closer to him and kissing him slowly. I pushed him back onto the bed, straddled him and removed my shirt.

"Bonnie", he breathed out slowly.

"Shhh", I said placing my fingers on his lips as I eased his shirt over his head, "let me show you how much I care about you".

He watched me with wide eyes as I closed the space between us with a kiss. He turned us over so that he was on top and looked into my eyes.

"Amazing", he whispered tracing the outline of my face with his finger.

"Taste me".

He moved his lips to my neck and licked the spot before biting into me. I held on to him as he continued to drink my blood and I tightened my grasp on him. He lifted me up as he licked the blood that trickled out of the wounds as I wrapped my jean clad legs around him.

"Let's use that Jacuzzi", I whispered.

He nodded as he carried me into the bathroom with my legs still wrapped around him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Footsteps crunched the leaves leading up to the unmarked grave. The dark black boots stopped in front of the pile of dirt, "He will pay for this, my love…I will make him suffer", the deep male voice vowed before placing one black rose on top of the dirt mound and walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone...thanks for the comments. Here's the update and don't forget feed the meter with your comments! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

A month had passed since Damon killed Katherine and we actually began a 'relationship'. I wasn't sure if this relationship was filled with love (neither one of us had said it to each other), but it was the type of relationship that I had never imagined before. It was weird…Damon could still dance on my last nerve, but instead of wanting to set him on fire…I wanted to rip his clothes off and have my way with him. I think it's the vamp side that turned me into some type of sex fiend. I did some research and allegedly vampires are highly sexual creatures and for some reason…it kind of scares me.

However, beyond my newly awakened feelings for Damon, everything is getting back to normal as much as they could be. I started cheerleading again. Mike, the assistant coach, transferred to another school. I assume the thought that he slept with a student kind of made him uncomfortable. Overall, I was feeling better and happier.

"Bonnie are you listening to me, we have to plan this year's Masquerade Halloween Party and you and Elena can not ditch me for Stefan or Damon", Caroline ordered as she pointed at me and Elena.

"Says the one who disappears every time we have a girls night out", Elena mumbled.

"I heard that Elena…and just for that, you're in charge of the food…Bonnie, you're in charge of the decorations…I will handle the entertainment".

"Fine", I answered.

"And you will have to work", Caroline added.

"Yes…we understand Caroline", Elena and I sung together.

"Good…and Bonnie, no Halloweeny stuff".

"But it's a Halloween party?" I said confused.

"It's a Masquerade party…no witches…no ghosts…no pumpkins!"

"Fine…anything else, Boss?" I asked.

"Funny Bonnie…we will talk about this in a week and I expect full reports", Caroline said gathering up all her folders.

"Yes Caroline", Elena winked at me.

"I have to go, Matt's driving me into the city to see a new band, I will call you two later", Caroline said standing up and heading out of Elena's room.

I shook my head as I heard the front door close, "Well that was fun".

"Caroline is going to be unbearable…but I doubt anything could knock that smile off of your face…Damon?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but grin, "It's so weird Elena…I mean, he's clearly the same Damon…he still thinks that he's a gift to the world, but most things that I used to find annoying…I kinda sorta find endearing now".

"Well Stefan tells me that you are over there every night for the most part…"

"I am not over there every night and most of the time, I am practicing spells or trying to fine tune my vampire/witch powers".

"Uh, huh", Elena grinned, "but no…I'm happy for you and Damon. Stefan also says that Damon's not as much of an ass as he used to be either".

"That's because most of the time he was messing with Stefan about taking you away".

"You know that is all in the past…everything is in the past…including what he felt for Katherine", Elena said seriously.

"Elena…I know…I know… I think sometimes he still thinks about Katherine though and I understand it, I get it".

"And you know that he chose you, when it came down to it…he chose you", Elena said.

"He did…I know, but enough about Damon and me…what about you and Stefan, is everything ok?"

Elena's smile dimmed a little, "We're ok…but ever since we left Duke, he's been a little weird".

"What do you mean?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know…I can't put my finger on it exactly, he's just different…more on edge when we're together".

"Damon hasn't mentioned anything".

"Maybe it's just me…don't worry about it, I'm sure it will blow over…don't worry about it…I want you to be happy, you've had soo much bad happen lately…I need you to be happier", Elena grinned at me.

"I am happy…surprisingly…I'm a vampire…I'm a witch…but I'm happy", I grinned back.

"And I'm grateful", Elena said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damon, I'm trying to study…I need to know all about the Korean War before Friday", I giggled as Damon nuzzled my neck.

"I can tell you all about it, I was there", he said taking my book away from me and throwing it on the floor before lowering me down on the couch.

"Damon…I only said that I would come over if you let me study".

"I told you I would help you…let me show you", he said lifting up my t-shirt and taking his finger and placing it above my navel, "the war started about here…in 1950 and it continued up to here…", he moved his finger right under the lace of my bra, "to 1953".

"Damon…".

"Shh…I promise I will give you a real history lesson in an hour", he said placing his lips on top of mine and easing his hand up my shirt.

"Damn it!" a voice said from the foyer of the house.

Damon sighed, "Looks like someone is having their time of the month".

I looked over Damon's shoulder and moved him off of me pulling down my shirt as Stefan walked into the living room pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Hi Stefan", I said.

"Hey Bonnie", he said turning to look at me briefly.

"I thought you would be out with Elena", Damon said giving Stefan wide eyes and gesturing at me with his eyes.

"I had something else to do…excuse me", Stefan said walking up the stairs.

"Is something wrong with him?" I whispered.

"He can hear you if he wanted to…and yes, there is something wrong with him…he's in withdrawal", Damon said standing up and walking over to the drink cart.

"Withdrawal…he's an alcoholic?" I asked.

Damon looked at me and smiled touching my hair, "My little poor naïve vitch…no…he's a bloodaholic".

"But Stefan drinks blood…"

"Animal blood my dear", Damon said walking past me and sitting on the couch.

"Ooook".

"And do you remember that little moment when Katherine staked him and Elena went all 'Bella Swan' on us and sliced her hand open and gave him some of her blood…yeah…that was a bad move".

"But he needed the blood".

"Yes he did, but now he wants it and that's not good".

"Well can't he just drink blood bank blood?"

"You're really cute, do you know that…yes he could, but it's not that simple with Stefan…Stefan gets kind of…well, let's just say he's not the nice and gentle Stefan that you know".

"Elena's not in any danger is she?"

"No…I will handle Stefan, don't you worry your pretty little head about it".

"Damon, if this is bigger than what you are saying, let me know".

"Bonnie, I can handle Stefan…don't worry about it".

"Ok…well…I do need to go, I have to attempt to come up with a theme for the Masquerade Party that Caroline enlisted Elena and I to help with".

"Masquerade Party…hmm, am I invited?"

"Only if you behave yourself", I said kissing him before gathering my stuff and leaving.

"I will definitely behave myself", Damon called after me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, are you still staying off the human blood or are you fighting through the pain?" Damon asked leaning against the door frame of Stefan's room.

"Damon, I can't do this with you right now".

"Well you will have to do this with me because when you being extra broody interferes with my quality time with my little vitch, we are going to discuss this".

"I'm sorry…ok…I had a fight with Elena".

"Please tell me the brunette Barbie and Ken aren't breaking up".

"She keeps asking me what's wrong…she won't get it…so I don't bother talking to her about it".

"Well maybe you should…I can't believe I'm giving the love advice here, but I understand the bloodlust…I understand what you're going through".

"How…you haven't given up human blood…does Bonnie know that you still go out and feed off of unsuspecting people?" Stefan challenged.

"Look this is not about me…I am trying to help, but if you want to be such an ass about everything…fine…be angry, go through withdraw…go kill 100 Bambis, just don't come in messing up my quality time", Damon said slamming a bag of blood on the dressing and walking out of the room.

Stefan stared at the bag of blood left on the dresser and turned to the window.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After leaving Stefan stewing in his own bloodlust, Damon retreated to the Mystic Grille. He would have rather went to Bonnie's, but then she would have asked him a bunch of questions about Stefan and he didn't care to entertain them at the moment. Stefan would get himself under control before anything bad happened…at least, Damon hoped he would…he didn't need Stefan going all crazy vampire and his girlfriend going all witch on him.

Damon downed the beer in front of him and he felt someone standing behind him, "I didn't know they let vampires in here", a deep baritone voice said from behind him.

Damon narrowed his eyes and turned around, "Then why are you here".

"Well I heard you were here…and wherever Damon Salvatore is…is the place to be", the buzzcut, green eyed man said standing in front of him.

"Well Gavin Stewart…I never thought that I would see you again once you took up with that witch a couple of years ago", Damon smirked leaning back.

"Yeah…well…things went south about two years ago, I've been mostly a free agent since then…so what about you, why are you still here…trying to get the tomb open to be reunited with Katherine?" Gavin asked.

"Not exactly…", Damon began.

"Oh I get it…your leaving that in the past and you're moving on…well I can't blame you…so, what do you do for fun in this town…or who do you do in this town?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…", Damon replied as a group of college girls came in giggling and he noticed a familiar blond.

Gavin followed Damon's gaze, "Well…I see where your mind is now…shall we go over and say hi?"

Damon hesitated for a moment, "Hey…why not?" he asked as he walked over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You're a really good kisser", the drunk blond, named Alexis slurred in Damon's ear.

"Really…because I haven't kissed you yet", Damon sighed as he wondered how he allowed Gavin to talk him into coming back to the apartment of the two freakiest girls in the group.

"But I bet you could be a good kisser".

"Yeah…well…", Damon said rolling his eyes as he made the girl focus on him, "I'm about to bite you, don't scream…it will be over in a few moments".

"Ok", Alexis said in a trance.

Damon took a deep breath before sinking his fangs into the girl's neck as she gripped on to him. As he tasted her blood, he realized that this was the Giselle…or whatever he had a couple of weeks ago…she was sweet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I felt a breeze against my leg as I lay sleeping in bed. I opened my eyes and turned towards the window. Damon was standing there smiling with his hands in his pocket, "Hey you", he said.

"Hi", I said in a sleepy voice, "what are you doing here?"

He moved over to the bed, "Do I need an invitation every time I want to visit you?"

"I thought when I didn't see you before I went to bed that you were staying at the boarding house tonight".

"Now, why would I choose to sleep alone when I have a beautiful vitch across town who likes me…a lot?" he asked giving me his wonderful bedroom eyes.

I smirked, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing".

"You promise?"

"Bonnie, you can trust me".

I smirked at him again.

"You can trust me", he whispered as he moved closer to me.

I continued to smirk at him.

"You can trust me", he whispered lower as he began to kiss me on the neck.

I breathed in deeply.

"You can trust me", he repeated lowering me onto the bed.

I closed my eyes.

"You can trust me", he said again as he slipped his hands under my nightgown.

"I can trust you", I whispered.

"Now, that's a good little vitch", he whispered as he raised my arms over my head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I opened my eyes with Damon's arm wrapped around me. I looked down at his hand and laced mine through his and smiled. Sometimes I felt like Alice in some kind of rabbit hole. Granted, I'm not exactly Alice…with my witchy powers, the occasional fang showing and webbed veins around my eyes, but I was definitely in Wonderland where everything was confusing. The biggest point of confusion—the fact that I was sleeping with and having a relationship with Damon Salvatore and I didn't hate him or the relationship; in fact, I would never admit this out loud…but it was the only thing that kept me sane. To know that I had someone that would never think bad of me, no matter what I did because they understood and would never judge me (because they had done much worse), made me feel content.

There was also another part to this. While I had boyfriends, I never had a relationship that was soo sexual. I never expected to have one in high school where I feel as if I always in a state of want for the person I was in a relationship with; but that's how I feel. Damon claims that it's a side effect of being a vampire—I think he's lying.

"You keep rubbing up against me like that, you're going to miss school today", Damon whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I only have my history exam…midterms".

"So what does that mean?"

"That means that I don't have to be at school until noon".

"Well I guess that means we have time…", Damon said rolling over on top of me.

I giggled, "No…we don't…Damon, I'm starting to think that we're turning into one of those couples that only care about sex".

Damon rolled his eyes as he rolled off of me, "I'm starting to think that we are about to turn into a Lifetime Movie couple".

"No seriously…this is about us…can we be around each other without going to bed?"

"Bonnie…we work like this...you're a badass vitch and I'm a badass vampire…we're combustible and when we get together…it turns into passion…are you complaining?"

"No…I guess…I wish you would take me out or something".

"Bonnie, we are not exactly one of those conventional couples…hell…we are not even Elena and Stefan".

"Well I want to do more than sit at the boarding house or you come here…I want something more for us".

"Well I like to go out hunting…so if you want to do that…hey that could be kind of hot…", Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Damon rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm coming to the Masquerade Ball with you…"

"And helping me find decorations and decorate".

"Bonnie…come on".

"Damon?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine…fine…but if you want me to do something for you…you have to do something with me", Damon smirked.

"What?" I asked looking at him in the mirror.

"Now, if I told you that wouldn't be fun…would it?" he smirked.

After Bonnie kicked him out, Damon went home, walked into the boarding house and found Gavin on his couch asleep.

"How did you get in here?" Damon asked kicking Gavin's foot.

"Oh…hey…you ditched me last night", Gavin stretched.

"Yeah…well…I had another matter to attend to and you seem awfully preoccupied".

"Yeah…college girls are always the best…what about yours?"

"I fed...I compelled…I left".

"Wait…that's it…just feeding?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow, "that's not your style".

"It's my new style", Damon answered, "and once again, how did you get in?"

"Yeah…well I caught that broody Stefan on his way out…he refused to let me, I came in through the back", Gavin motioned with his head to the back of the house.

"Great", Damon replied.

"So…bring me up to date, what's going on in Mystic Falls".

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, "this is not your type of place…you are more Miami Beach than Mystic Falls".

"Well, you always spoke about this place like it was a mecca for all vamps…so I thought, why not?"

"Well this is not exactly a place where vampires are safe, so I suggest that you don't make this a permanent stay".

"What…you don't want to share?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gavin…trust me…you don't want to stay here too long", Damon warned, "things are not what you think they are".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I don't think I was prepared for that", I frowned as I walked out of the classroom following my history exam.

"You probably did fine", Stefan said.

"No, I'm sure you did fine…you were actually alive during the Korean War".

"Yeah…I was, but don't worry…I always get some things wrong on purpose".

I smiled, "Stefan, I'm glad to see that you're ok".

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked as we paused at the lockers.

"I know that you've been having some trouble", I whispered.

"Trouble?"

"Yes….with blood and stuff…"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not having any trouble".

"Elena and Damon told me…and I want you to know if you need anything…if you need to just talk, let me know and I can be here for you".

Stefan nodded, "Wow…thanks Bonnie…you've been a vampire for what…a couple of months and you think you have all the answers…or maybe its because you are with my brother that makes you think you know everything…Bonnie, you don't know as much as you think you know…it would be best for you not to worry about what I am allegedly going through and maybe you should worry about why one of about what Damon does at night when he's not with you", Stefan snapped before slamming his locker door and walking away from me leaving me speechless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone for the comments! I love them and I appreciate every single one of them. It's amazing that I am on Chapter 20 already and it feels great! Here's the newest update and feel free to leave a comment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

I drove to Elena's house immediately after leaving school. Stefan wasn't there (thank God) because I needed to talk to her about what happened earlier with him. I knocked on her door rapidly and she flung it open, "Bonnie, what's wrong…you scared me on the phone", Elena asked concerned.

"Stefan…after our history exam, I tried to talk to him and he snapped at me…Elena, what is happening with you guys?"

"I don't know…", Elena frowned walking away from the door, "he's always on edge and he acts like he doesn't want me around".

"Damon thinks that he's in withdrawal because of the blood you gave him in the alley".

"What?"

"Since Stefan doesn't usually drink human blood, he's feeling the effects now and that's why he's acting out".

"This is all my fault", Elena gasped sitting down on the couch.

"It's not your fault Elena, you wanted to save him…you love him…and we will get him through this".

"How?" Elena asked, "without delivering him human blood every day".

"Well he can always drink blood bank blood like Damon does…like I do", I replied.

Elena put her head in her hands, "I don't want to lose him".

"And you won't…come on, we're going to see Damon…he says that he can handle Stefan, so we need to see how he's doing it, so we can help", I said as Elena stood up and followed me out the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So why do you want me out of town, scared I will infringe on your territory?" Gavin smirked.

"Not at all".

"Hmm…well…where's the girl?" Gavin asked, "because I know, if you only fed last night…there has to be something or someone stopping you from doing the whole feed and screw thing that we used to do".

"Gavin…", Damon began, but was interrupted by Elena and Bonnie rushing into the room.

Gavin turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Elena, "Well Damon…you ole dog…now I see why you don't care about Katherine anymore…you have a…human Katherine right here", Gavin said nudging Damon.

"Who is this?" Elena asked as she and Bonnie stared at Gavin.

"Gavin Stewart nice to meet you…do you know that you have turned my friend into a good guy…he won't even…" Gavin began, before Damon cut him off.

"Elena is _Stefan's _girlfriend", Damon interrupted.

"Stefan hooked up with a Katherine clone…well that's…interesting and who are you?" Gavin asked walking over to Bonnie and holding out his hand, "hello, I'm Gavin Stewart", he said in a deeper voice.

"Bonnie", Bonnie answered.

"Pretty name…are you going to leave my hand in the air here…I don't bite…friends", he smirked.

Bonnie looked at Gavin and held out her hand. He took hers and kissed her hand softly. As soon as he touched her, she had a vision…of vision with Gavin's fangs bared and he was charging towards her.

Bonnie yanked her hand out of his grip.

"Whoa…did I do something wrong?" Gavin asked confused.

"I'm sorry…I'm a…", Bonnie began but was interrupted by Damon moving to her side.

"She's a witch and you know how witches get around vampires…all twitchy", Damon rushed to explain.

Gavin raised an eyebrow looking from Bonnie to Damon, "A witch…I had me one of those a couple of years ago…she was pretty, just like you", he said reaching out to touch Bonnie's cheek with his finger, but was stopped by Damon grabbing him and shaking his head.

Gavin held up his hands, "Well…I didn't know that this was the little lady that has turned you into a good guy".

"Gavin, maybe you should go get settled in a guest room upstairs".

"Yeah…maybe I will…see you later ladies…especially you Bonnie", Gavin winked as he went upstairs.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon as Elena began to talk, "Damon, we need to talk to you about Stefan".

Damon rolled his eyes. Why was he not surprised that Bonnie wouldn't let him handle this? And why was she staring at him like that?

"What's wrong with Stefan?" he sighed turning his attention to Elena.

"He's in withdrawal from human blood and we need to help him", Elena replied.

"What do you suggest we do Elena?"

"I…I don't know, but he doesn't want to be around me…he snapped at Bonnie today…".

"He snapped at you?" Damon asked turning around to face Bonnie.

"It wasn't anything serious…what are we going to do Damon, he can't walk around always on edge…"

"He who?" Stefan asked standing behind the threesome, "because if you are talking about me, shouldn't I be here?"

"Stefan…we were just trying to understand what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Stefan asked walking over to Elena, "tell me?"

"Stefan?" Elena asked, "that's what's wrong with you…you're on edge, you're always on edge…you don't want to spend time with me, you're snapping at everyone…"

"You have to be kidding me… and you thought it would be best to go behind my back to him?" Stefan asked pointing at Damon.

"Yes because I don't know what to do!" Elena replied exasperated, "I love you Stefan, but I don't love what I've been seeing over the last month".

"Well this is me…this is the vampire that you love…deal with it…and Bonnie, can I thank you for this little intervention?" Stefan asked charging over to Bonnie and staring down at her, "did you run to Elena after our little talk the other day?"

"Stefan, we only want to help".

"I don't need your help".

"Oh Brother, I think you do".

"You know what…I'm not listening to this…", Stefan said walking towards the door.

"Stefan…", Elena called following after him as Bonnie started to follow and Damon grabbed her.

"Let them go".

"He may not be able to control himself…"

"He will…he loves her…Stefan is not out of his mind…yet", Damon answered.

Bonnie looked towards the closed door and then at Damon, "Stefan may be out of his mind, but I have a feeling that he is saying how he really feels about a few things".

"Ooook and what could he possibly have said to you to get the wheels turning?"

"Damon, are you still hunting?" Bonnie asked.

Damon frowned…that damn Stefan.

"Damon?"

"Bonnie, look…I know that in a perfect world, I would be able to drink blood bank blood and everything would be ok, but the truth of the matter is my little vitch, I am much better when I drink blood straight from the source".

"Damon…"

"Bonnie...I'm sorry, but that's something that I can't necessarily control…its just the way things are for me".

"But…you drink my blood?" Bonnie said slightly above a whisper.

"Yes, I do…and your blood is wonderful", Damon said touching her cheek, "but I can't exactly drink as much as I need from you…Bonnie, this is just one of those things that is better left unsaid between us".

"The people that you feed off of…are they women?"

"All you need to worry about is that I am faithful to you in every way that counts".

"I don't understand what that means".

"It means that you are the only one that I'm doing this with", Damon said placing both of his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and kissing her, "Bonnie, we will never have a perfect relationship…I'm not a perfect person, but you can trust me".

Bonnie looked up into Damon's crystal blue eyes and placed her hands on top of his, "I trust you…but don't kill anyone, Damon".

"Yeah…yeah…never on purpose".

"Damon!" Bonnie said slapping him on the chest.

"Sometimes they fidget Bonnie and…ok…no killing", Damon sighed.

"And what about that Gavin guy…why did you stop me from telling him about what I am?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked towards the stairs and grabbed her dragging her into the library closing the door, "Because Bonnie, vampires are not exactly known for their loyalty".

"You tell me that after you tell me that you are faithful to me?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What I mean is that…you my little vitch are a hot commodity and every supernatural creature can't be trusted not to try to use you for their own gain".

"But he's your friend".

"Yeah, my friend who was undressing you with his eyes…Bonnie, Gavin may have been someone that I hung around years ago, but I also know that I can't trust him and you shouldn't either…especially with the knowledge that you are a vampire witch", Damon whispered.

"Ok…fine…"

"Bonnie, I'm serious", Damon said narrowing his gaze.

"Ok…ok…I understand…I get it".

"Good", Damon replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, Damon heard the front door open and the foot steps behind him, "Finished shopping for decorations already?" he asked standing up and turning around.

"It's me", Elena replied.

Damon stood up to face her, "Where's Stefan?"

"I…I don't know", Elena shrugged.

Damon sighed, "Things are going to be ok…trust me, he will see that he could possibly lose you and he will reign himself in".

"But what if he can't…you are the one who always said that its hard to control your impulses as a vampire…even Bonnie couldn't control herself when that Victor guy attacked her…"

"That was different", Damon answered quickly, "he was going to rape her".

"My point is…if Stefan loses control, anything can happen and if he does something and hurts someone…he may never forgive it".

"Ok…then I have a plan and you may not like it".

"What…I will do anything to make sure he's ok", Elena replied.

"Ok…then I will call Bonnie and we will work on something".

"Thank you", Elena nodded, "thank you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Soo…how about you join me for a night on the town tonight…you're not married, you know", Gavin said as he walked into the living room where Damon was sitting in a chair drinking a cup of blood.

"I know that and as you can see, I'm eating now".

"Come on Damon…I know where you have a little witch, its good and things are altogether great, but you have to be bored".

"I've had enough excitement over the past couple of months".

"Ok…fine…then how about you show me a night out then…unlike when you ditched me last night".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine…fine…let's go", he said picking up his leather jacket.

"I'm coming too", Stefan said appearing in the foyer.

"Oh no…no…no", Damon protested, "you my brother, are staying here".

"I'm coming with you or would rather me go out by myself…since Elena and Bonnie act as if I'm about to go on a killing spree, maybe I will and who will be blamed…the one who was supposed to watch me", Stefan smirked.

"Oh let him come Damon, at this point…he may be more fun than you", Gavin chuckled.

"You know, I think I hate you even more when you're like this", Damon said opening the door as Stefan walked out in front of him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat at the bar watching Stefan in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by giggling college girls. Damon shook his head…seeing Stefan act as if he had not a care in the world. That was different, but it unsettled him. Stefan was not the type to dance in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of college girls giggling around him. Stefan was not the type to not want to be with his girlfriend instead of being with the college girls. Stefan was not the type to party with Damon. Also, Stefan was also not the type to leave a club with a giggling female coed.

Damon stood up from the bar and started walking towards the door that Stefan disappeared through.

"Hey…where you going?" Gavin asked standing in front of Damon.

"I have to go after Stefan…"

"Damon, let him have his fun".

"This is not Stefan", Damon said pushing Gavin away from him and running outside.

When he got outside, he listened intently to everything going on around him and he could hear a muffled scream.

He took off running towards the alley behind the club. When he reached the opening of the alley, he could see Stefan feeding on one of the coeds up against the dumpster.

"Stefan…lay off", Damon said pulling Stefan away from the coed who collapsed onto the ground.

"Back off Damon!" Stefan pushed Damon knocking him into the wall sending bricks flying.

Damon stood up and flew towards Stefan knocking him into the dumpster, "Calm down!" Damon barked into Stefan's face which was covered with blood.

Stefan charged at him again but then grabbed the side of his head in agony as he was brought to his knees. Damon looked down at the end of the alley where Gavin, Bonnie and Elena were standing . Elena stood motionless for a moment resembling a deer caught in headlights.

"Now would be a good time Elena", Damon called.

Elena nodded as she rushed down to the alley and pulled out a syringe sticking the syringe in Stefan's side causing him to close his eyes. Elena looked over at the coed lying against the dumpster and tears appeared in her eyes, "Stefan did that?" Elena asked.

"She will be fine", Damon said biting his wrist and holding it up to the girls mouth, "we have to get him out of here…Bonnie…Gavin…some assistance?"

Gavin stood staring at Damon before shaking his head and lifting Stefan up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What is going on here Damon…you set up your own brother to be vervained?" Gavin asked after they returned to the house.

"Look, Stefan is trying to be different and I'm not going to let him self destruct now", Damon said.

"You have really gone soft", Gavin chuckled, "I can't believe it…has the witch cast a spell on you…what's going on, you're not the Damon that I remembered…I mean…Miami…all the fun we had there".

"Look Gavin, things have changed".

"Have they really?" Gavin asked with a raised eyebrow as Bonnie walked in the room.

"Am I disturbing something?" she asked.

Gavin chuckled, "I was just asking Damon here if you put a spell on him, he's turned into a good guy".

"Damon may be a lot of things…but good, that's debatable", Bonnie answered.

"Thanks Dear", Damon smirked.

"No problem".

"Soo…Bonnie, what was that thing you did to Stefan…it looked like you gave him a massive headache", Gavin asked.

"It was just a little witch trick that I picked up dealing with Damon", Bonnie smiled, "your witch never did it to you".

"My witch wasn't as spicy as you", Gavin winked.

"And that's enough of that…Gavin, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually…yes, but you can always meet me there", Gavin said, "vampire business, Bonnie".

"I see", Bonnie replied watching Gavin as he walked out of the living room.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Damon placed his finger on her lips, "Don't even ask…Gavin was just talking".

"Uh, huh…anyway…do you think that Elena will be ok with Stefan downstairs?"

"We dosed him with enough vervain, he will sleep for awhile and even then he won't be able to get out of the cell".

"Did we do the right thing…I mean, won't he be angrier?"

"Bonnie, Stefan knows that what he is doing could destroy him and Elena…my brother may be out of his mind with bloodlust, but he loves Elena and he knows that the person he is right now, won't work for her".

"I just hope that this works", Bonnie sighed.

"It will…Bonnie, soon Stefan will be back to his usual broody self and we will want to go into a sugar coma because of Stefan and Elena and their lovey dovey mess", Damon replied.

"If you say so".

"I know so…you're new to this…I'm not", Damon answered.

Bonnie nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later, I sat next to Elena on the floor outside of the cell that Stefan was in. He was asleep on the cot and Elena was watching him through the small window. "He will be out for awhile, you should just go home…or at least go upstairs and try to get some sleep", I said hugging Elena.

"I did this to him".

"No, Katherine did this to him by turning him into a vampire, you did nothing but try to save his life and make him not hate himself".

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes, "He's not going to be happy that we did this to him".

"Yes he will Elena…he will be grateful".

"Do you think so?" Elena asked.

"Stefan loves you and he doesn't want to be an impulsive monster…he will be glad that you helped him".

"He has to be…I love him soo much, Bonnie".

"I know you do", I said hugging her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the college bar and joined Gavin at the bar. "Oooh so you came…I'm surprised", Gavin said motioning to the bartender to get Damon a beer.

"Yes, you made that clear".

"Well I have to admit…if I had a little witch like that waiting for me, I wouldn't want to come out either and the I have tasted witches blood, the best thing on earth", Gavin grinned.

"Gavin…lay off talking about Bonnie, she and our relationship are off limits to you".

Gavin held up his hands, "Ok…fine…I don't remember you being so possessive before, maybe over Katherine…but that's it".

"Bonnie is…special…and she's mine, so don't get any ideas".

"Fine…fine…so she's ok with you being out…hunting with me?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon took a sip of his beer, "There are just some things that Bonnie would rather not know".

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened with Katherine, the last time I saw you…you were all about freeing Katherine from that tomb…what happened?"

"She came back…she was never in the tomb. She had some plans that didn't exactly gel with me…things had to be done".

"Where is she now?"

"Rotting in the ground…300 years too late", Damon said sipping his beer.

Gavin looked at Damon, "So you killed her?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"I did what I had to do", Damon answered.

"And I guess sometimes…that's all you can do?" Gavin said clanking his beer bottle with Damon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Here's the new installment and don't forget to feed the review box! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or Bamon would have had a wall kiss by now. **

The next day, Elena and I left school and headed over to the Salvatore house. Elena headed downstairs with Stefan and I walked into Damon's bedroom where he was lying in bed reading a book. "Hey you", I said climbing up next to him and lying down next to him, "what are you reading?"

"Anne Rice".

"You are not", I said taking the book from him and reading the title, "you are…are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"But its fiction…why would you want to read that?"

"Why would _you _read a fictional book?" Damon asked widening his eyes.

"Ok…fine…soo…I thought you would come by last night?"

Damon turned to me, "Oooooh…who's the sex fiend now?"

I narrowed my eyes, "It's not about that…"

"Then what is it about?" Damon asked leaning up on his elbow.

I rolled my eyes, "It's just that…with Grams gone and my dad traveling…sometimes my house can be very lonely".

"Then you can come here".

"And stay with you, Stefan and Gavin…I don't think so", I said sliding out of the bed.

"Oh come on…it could be fun", Damon said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I doubt that", I said moving out of his embrace, "and besides that…my dad is coming home tomorrow morning, so the loneliness will disappear".

"Wait…what…how long is he staying for?"

I shrugged as I plopped down on the bed, "He didn't exactly tell me".

"So what does that mean…no sleepovers?"

"Damon, I don't think my dad would approve of me sleeping here with you or you sleeping at my house".

"So what does that mean?" Damon asked, placing his arms on both sides of me and looking into my eyes.

"Umm…nooners", I smiled.

"Nooners", he repeated, "I think I like that".

"I was kidding", I laughed.

"I wasn't", Damon said as his eyes flickered.

I giggled, "You know…this is so surreal to me".

"You mean the fact that you are here with me and I can put that smile on your face".

"Yes…you tried to kill me a couple of months ago".

"I tried to kill Emily not you, I never tried to kill you".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", I said as Damon kissed me and lowered me on the bed.

"Uhh…Damon", Gavin said knocking on the door and coming inside, "oooh…you're busy…well I think Elena is calling for you…it may be important".

Damon sighed, "I'm about to lock both of them in a cage", Damon mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door, "you stay there".

"I may", I answered as he disappeared out of the room.

Gavin stood looking at me and it made me a little uncomfortable. I pulled my shirt down a little further, "Umm…do you like Mystic Falls, so far?" I asked.

"Yes…it has its perks", he said leaning in the doorway, "you know…when I said I had a witch, I didn't feel the same amount of power that I feel from you".

"Well everyone's different", I said standing up from the bed.

Gavin moved closer to me and looked at me from head to toe, "Maybe…but Damon has changed a great deal, so there has to be something about you that caused him to change".

"I know that Damon hasn't changed as much as you are saying he has and I haven't done anything to him".

"Oh you've done something to him…he's a man…that almost resembles someone that is a human…its very interesting to see nowadays", Gavin said moving closer as he pinned me against the wall, "its always inspiring to know that there is one thing in this world that can make a vampire feel as though they're human again…sometimes, I think a vampire would kill to feel that way again".

"Maybe", I said in a whisper as I felt my body go cold and I fought to control my hands from shaking.

"But…I am impressed", Gavin said backing up, "Damon is tough, so you must be someone extra special to change him".

"Damon changed because he wanted to".

Gavin smirked as he walked out of the door, "Of course he did…see you around, Bonnie".

I took a breath that I know I didn't need as I heard his footsteps echo down the hallway. I shouldn't be afraid of him. I knew that I could protect myself against him; but there was something about him that scared me.

"Ok…now where were we?" Damon asked coming in rubbing his hands together.

"Is something wrong downstairs?" I asked.

"No…they just wanted to talk about getting Stefan out of there", Damon shrugged.

"And are you ready to do that?"

"Maybe not today, but soon".

"Well…good…I have to go though", I said picking up my bag.

"Wait…did I miss something?" Damon asked.

"No…I have a lot of cleaning to do, I will call you later", I said kissing him and heading out of his bedroom.

"Well…ok", Damon said as I hurried out of his room

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

The next morning, I rushed down the steps zipping up my jeans and picking up my jacket on the way. I was already 20 minutes late picking up my dad at the airport and he would not be happy about it. I flew towards the door as my cell phone began to ring. I glanced down and it was my dad, "Hi Daddy…I know I'm late but…"

"Hey Kitten, I've been trying to call you all morning…something happened with my project and I have to stay in Amsterdam for another month".

I paused with my hand on the door, "You're staying?" I said in a voice that sounded much younger than I felt.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but the project is encountering major problems and I can't leave...maybe you can come to Amsterdam for a few days and visit me".

"No…no…it's fine…it's ok, I'm helping with a Masquerade Ball…I can't exactly leave for a couple of days", I said blinking back tears.

"Ok…well I will try to call you tonight, I'm really sorry that I can't come home now".

"It's ok…you know…I'm adjusting here…having junk food for dinner and all".

My dad chuckled, "I will be home as soon as I can, ok".

"I will talk to you later", I said.

"I love you Bonnie".

"I love you too Daddy", I said ending the call.

I sat down on the couch and leaned back taking a deep breath as I let the tears fall from my eyes. I have no idea why I am crying; this is something that has happened multiple times since I was 3 years old. My father would promise that he would be coming home for Easter, my birthday, Christmas…pick a holiday and something would always come up. When I was younger, I would stand by the window and wait until Grams finally worked up the nerve to tell me that he wasn't coming. After awhile, I just got used to him not showing up…but now…now that my life has changed drastically…now, that Grams is gone…I wanted him here, I wanted some sense of normalcy and now, I guess it would have to wait a month.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Damon stood looking at Stefan through the window to the cell, "My…my…my how things have changed", Damon smirked, "remember when I was the one that you decided to lock up in here because I was out of control".

"Damon…", Stefan said pacing, "leave me alone".

"I won't leave you alone until you get a handle on this hunger you have. I know what you're like when you turn into the real vampire that I accuse you of not being and we can't have that here, not in Mystic Falls…most of all, you will lose Elena and we all know you don't want that".

"Oh yeah…I thought you would be delighted if I lost Elena".

Damon shrugged, "When I wanted her…but I don't want her now…and you two are like some vampire/human supercouple…you know that you don't want to live a life without her and she doesn't want to love without you, do you know that she was soo desperate that she trusted me to come up with a plan…me…ok".

Stefan chuckled, "Well ever since you helped turn Bonnie, everyone agrees you're a better guy".

"Thanks…but back to you, so are you going to let me help you learn how to control yourself or are you going to revert to the blood sucking jackass that I used to be".

"I don't want to lose Elena", Stefan answered.

"Good…then let me help you".

"How do you think you can help me?"

"For one, you need to start drinking human blood…the reason why you went so crazy is because you haven't had human blood in a long time…here…", Damon said handing Stefan a bag of blood through the window, "drink this…get used to it and deal with your problems because as I said before, your problems are interfering with my quality time".

"Right", Stefan said opening the bag and drinking.

"Elena will be back soon and she will bring you some more…you do understand that we have to keep you in here for awhile until we are sure that you won't snap all of our necks", Damon replied.

"Yes…I know…and thank you Damon".

Damon looked at Stefan before he walked away, "You're welcome", he said before walking up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I laid on the couch watching television covered up by a blanket. I was supposed to head over to the Salvatore house to meet up with Damon and see Stefan, but after my dad's call, I didn't feel like doing much of anything.

I flipped the channels as someone began banging on my door. I wrapped the blanket around my body and opened the door to Damon staring down at me, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What are you doing…I called you eight times!"

"I turned off my ringer…what's wrong?"

"I missed you", he frowned, "but is there any particular reason turn off your ringer why you decided to …where's your dad?" he asked looking around.

"In Amsterdam", I said sitting down on the couch.

"I thought you said he was coming home".

"Well he called me as I was leaving to tell me that he wasn't coming home, something came up".

Damon looked at me and I could see a hint of a smile on his face that he quickly hid, "I'm sorry", he answered.

"You're really not, but thank you for saying it…it just hurts to know that I will always come second to his job…I don't know, I thought that he was ready to be a dad to me again…17 years too late, but its what I thought and what I wanted…now, I guess I really don't have anyone in my family here with me".

"You have me", Damon said wrapping his arm around me, "and I am worth 10 people…right?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Yes, you are", I said kissing him on the lips.

"And your dad…he's a fool not to choose his job over you".

"Thanks", I said moving closer to him.

"Want me to compel him to come home?" Damon asked.

"No".

"Good", Damon answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, I left with Damon to go to the boarding house to visit Stefan. I walked into the basement and up to the cell door where Stefan was lying on the cot. "Hi", I said waving through the window.

"Hi", he said sitting up, "the last time we looked at each other like this, you were in here".

"I was out of control…I deserved to be in there".

"And I do now?" he asked.

"Stefan…I'm sorry about this…if I never enlisted everyone in killing Katherine, she wouldn't have staked you and then…"

"Bonnie, I'm a vampire…I like drinking blood…sometimes I get a little crazy about it, it happens and it has nothing to do with you".

I nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Well Damon has been providing me with blood, so the hunger is dying down, but things with Elena are not exactly going well…she's afraid of me Bonnie".

"Elena is not afraid of you".

"Every time she's here, she's on edge…I can hear her heartbeat increase when she's near me".

"She's not afraid of you…she's afraid for you…we all are Stefan, we know that you made a choice not to drink human blood, but you can't control the hunger anymore and we all understand that and want to help".

"I know you do…look, I'm sorry for snapping on you that day".

"It's ok…I understand, you were under stress…Stefan, I want to be here for you…you were there for me when I tried to kill Damon and after what happened with Victor, I just want to help you".

Stefan walked over to the window, "I know…I understand".

I smiled, "You are going to get back to the broody Stefan that we all know and love".

"You've been hanging around my brother too much", Stefan smirked.

"Bad influence?" I asked.

"Definitely", Stefan answered.

"Stefan…can I ask you a question?"

"About?"

"Gavin".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Gavin…what about him?"

"He and Damon…they were good friends…or are good friends?"

"They were…they haven't seen each other in a long time and in some ways, I think that he encouraged Damon to more evil than he actually was".

"So Gavin is a worse version of the old Damon?" I asked.

"Gavin…is different…Gavin specializes in mind games, Damon was more into showing you his hand…Damon would kill you, Gavin would make you want to kill yourself".

A chill went through my body.

"Why…is something wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about…I was just curious, that's all".

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you are not playing a counselor to me while you're in there…worry about getting better and then you can go back to playing caretaker", I winked.

Stefan chuckled, "Ok".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sooo…I think its time I be on my way", Gavin said entering the library.

"You're leaving Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"Yes…I realized that since you are an old devoted man to the witch…I should be on my way".

"Uh, huh…well I'm sorry I could not entertain you well enough".

"Yes…well you can make it up to me…let's have one last hurrah before I leave…just like old times", Gavin grinned.

"Fine…one last hurrah", Damon agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat on a stool sipping his beer as Gavin entertained women all around them. "Hey…are you the shy one?" one short blond asked sliding up next to him.

"Not shy…just observing", Damon smiled.

"Really…well…I'm Alexis and you are…"

"Damon".

"Damon…sounds dangerous".

Damon chuckled, "Right".

"So are you always an observer…or do you participate?"

Damon smiled as he put his beer down, "Well it depends…how far are you willing to go?"

The blond moved in between Damon's legs and grinned, "How far are you willing to take me".

Damon looked over at Gavin, who winked at him and mouthed, "Last Hurrah".

Damon nodded as he held out his hand, "You want to see my car?"

Alexis grinned as she took Damon's hand and he led her outside to his car. As soon as he closed the door, Alexis was all over him. Her hands were everywhere and even for a person as…experienced as he was, Damon was kind of taken back. She was kissing him on the neck as he grabbed her, "You know…the man should really be in charge here".

Alexis grinned and leaned back, "Then feel free".

Damon smiled as he bared his fangs, "Thank you for the invitation", he said jumping on her and burying his fangs into her neck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"_I need you to leave now before she comes", Damon said pushing the blond away from him._

"_I can't leave…I love you, we belong together…I want you, only you", the blond said pushing Damon up against lockers and kissing him. _

_I felt my body temperature shoot up as I walked down the hall causing locker doors to open as I walked past them. I could held out my hand moving the blond away from Damon and sending her flying through a window. I stood in front of Damon, who I had pinned against the locker. He looked down at me with tears in his eyes, "I never wanted to hurt you, Bonnie"._

"_But you did", I said through tears as I noticed a broom in a corner and I broke it in half with my mind and pulled the stick towards me. I held it up. _

"_Bonnie…don't do this…I love you", he pleaded. _

"_No…you don't", I shook my head as I raised the broomstick as Damon yelled. _

I jumped up in bed gasping and looking around my room. I was alone in the darkness, but something didn't seem right. That vision/nightmare was too real. Damon and that blond…I didn't recognize her, but something about that vision/nightmare unsettled me. I know that Damon still hunts and I'm not happy about it, but that vision…that made it seem like he was doing more than just hunting and that made me feel sick…very sick.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well…well…well I am impressed", Gavin said as Damon drove towards the bus station, "I mean…I wasn't exactly paying attention to everything, but I think I saw a glimpse of the old Damon in that car with that girl…"

"I just fed…ok…that was it", Damon answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"That was it?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, "come on…you can tell me, I won't tell the witch".

Damon looked at Gavin and shook his head, "I fed…that was it".

"Ok…that's fine…but I know you Damon, this little good guy act…it won't last and when you get tired of it, let me know", Gavin winked as Damon stopped the car at the bus station.

"You will be the first to know", Damon said as Gavin got out, "see you in a hundred years".

Damon nodded as Gavin out of the car and headed inside the station.

As Gavin disappeared inside, Damon leaned back in his seat and sighed before driving off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Gavin walked out of the bus station and slid into the passenger side of a black sedan waiting on the side of the bus station. "So…what do you want me to do…get inside the brother's head…that should be easy…he's addicted to blood, I could make him eat that girlfriend of his", the driver asked.

Gavin looked out the window, "No…no…I thought that Stefan would be the way to go…but now, I realize that there's another candidate and this one is much, much, much better".

"Who?" the driver asked.

"His little witch…she is the key to the person he is now…I think if he is forced to destroy her, he will want to destroy himself", Gavin said.

"Ok…so what do you want me to do?"

"Start driving Dimitri, we need to find a new place to stay".

"Ok…but when this is done…you will make good on our deal".

"Of course I will…you don't trust me?" Gavin smirked turning looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri didn't answer as he pulled away from the curb.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aww, thank you for all of your comments and reviews. I really appreciate them. I am really glad that you all have encouraged me to share my little fic with you. I wasn't so sure of a Vamp Bonnie angle, but it has worked. Here's the newest update...thank you for your reviews and feel free to leave more! I appreciate them.(Also, I am still trying to figure out the best way to do page breaks or scene breaks rather)  
**

**Oh and Gavin...very, very bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Damon walked out of the Mystic Grille and bumped into a blond walking out, "Hi…don't I know you?" she asked pointing at Damon.

"No…I don't think you do", Damon said instantly recognizing her as Alexis.

"No, I think I know you", she said moving a strand of her behind her ear, exposing the bite marks.

Damon felt something stir in his stomach.

"No…you really don't", Damon said walking away from her as he felt her eyes staring holes into his back.

Damon looked back to see her staring at him. He wasn't sure why Alexis remembered him after last night, but something was wrong…very wrong.

"Yes…yes…I do", she said catching up with him, "you're Damon…I met you the other night".

Damon whirled around, "I don't know you".

"Yes…Damon…you and I had a really hot and heavy time in your car the other night".

Damon looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"You're hurting me", she cried.

"You don't know me…and you never knew me", he said looking directly into her eyes.

"I don't know you…and I never knew you", she repeated.

"Good", Damon said letting her go and turning around.

After Caroline chastised me for slacking on my duties as decorator, I called all the volunteers to meet me at the gym so we could finish putting together the decorations. It was nice…it was a very normal high school girl thing to do and I was actually enjoying it; especially when I have to go to the Salvatore boarding house afterwards bringing me back to reality.

After we finished up, I walked out towards my car and took out my keys, "Thanks for helping guys, we will do more tomorrow after school", I called as everyone got in their cars and started driving out of the parking lot later that night.

I stopped at my car and unlocked the doors, when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see a man standing behind me, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm hungry", he said charging me baring his fangs knocking me into my car.

I pushed him off of me sending him flying across the parking lot, I felt my fangs descend and my eye sight go red , as I concentrated on trying to make his brain explode as he held the side of his head in agony.

"I suggest you disappear and leave me alone", I said as I got in my car and started it driving out of the parking lot.

I wasn't aware that of shaken up I was until I noticed my hands shaking as I made my way to the Salvatore boarding house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"You didn't tell me she was a vamp!" the vampire yelled as he walked into the woods meeting Gavin and Dimitri.

"I didn't know, but that pleases me a great deal", Gavin grinned stepping out from the darkness.

"Well can I get my payment; I attacked her just like you asked me to".

"Oh yes…Dimitri, give him his payment", Gavin smiled turning to Dimitri.

Dimitri retrieved a stake from under his jacket and staked the vampire, sending his shriveled body to the ground.

"A vampire witch…I never would have guessed", Gavin shook his head, "that's why he's soo protective of her…he turned her".

"She has a lot of power", Dimitri added.

"Do you think that your little tricks will work on her?"

Dimitri smirked, "Of course…my people tell me that when a witch is turned into a vampire…even though, it hasn't happened much, but when it does…everything is heightened…pleasure and pain, especially pain".

"Good…we should start as soon as possible".

Dimitri nodded as he followed Gavin out of the woods.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time I got to the Salvatore boarding house, I was trying to make sense of what happened. When I walked in, Elena and Stefan were lying on the couch. Elena and Damon had made the choice to release Stefan from his cell earlier in the day, "Bonnie…what's wrong?" Elena asked sitting up.

"I was attacked in the school parking lot by a vampire", I said.

"What…who…did you recognize him?" Stefan asked standing up.

"No…I think he wanted to feed on me…I don't think he knew I was a vampire, but he knows now".

"Did you kill him?" Stefan asked.

"No…I was just thinking about getting away…I gave him one very bad headache and drove away".

"Sounds like an isolated incident", Elena said.

Stefan nodded although he didn't look convinced as the front door opened and Damon walked in.

"Wow…it didn't take long for the lovebirds to make nice with each other", Damon smirked as he walked inside and noticed Bonnie, "what's wrong?"

"Bonnie was attacked in the school parking lot by a vampire", Elena said.

"By who…did you recognize him?" Damon asked walking over to Bonnie and focusing on her.

"No…I think he just assumed that I was a regular girl or something", I shrugged.

"You have to be extra careful, did he find out that you were a vamp?"

"Yes…when he pushed me, I kind of reacted".

"Bonnie, I told you it is very important that you keep what you are a secret".

"Damon, I can't exactly do that when someone's trying to rip me apart", I said.

"Then you should try…you can't put out an announcement that you're a vampire witch, people will want to use you for all kinds of things".

"Damon…I'm sorry…it just happened".

"Learn to control it", Damon snapped as he left the living room.

Elena and Stefan looked at me, "Is he in withdrawal from drinking blood?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea", I said following Damon upstairs.

Damon entered his room and threw his leather jacket on a chair, "What is wrong with you…last time I checked, I was the one attacked tonight", I said walking in folding my arms.

"Yes, you were the one attacked and then you let another vampire know that not only are you a witch, but you're also a vampire…good going!"

"Look…for some reason, I don't think this is about me showing my fangs to another vampire…so why don't you tell me your problem".

"I've changed", he said.

"Ok…yes, you've changed…is something wrong?"

"Yes! I was never this love sick puppy that I am now…someone who doesn't want to be anywhere where I could possibly find a way to betray you or disappoint you".

"Damon…what's going on…where is this coming from?"

"I don't know…"

"Ooook?"

"I'm not sure that I can be the guy that you want me to be", Damon said finally.

"What…what do you want…do you want to go out and feed on millions of women…sleep with them…what do you want Damon?"

"I want you", he said coming over to me, "I want you soo bad that it scares me…I am constantly trying to make sure that I don't disappoint you and it scares me that the one day that I disappoint you that I will lose you and I will turn into that guy that I used to be…that guy that would kill people and not feel a second of remorse…and then there's another part of me that is terrified that I will lose you because some monster will come and take you away from me".

He placed his hands on my cheeks, "I love you and I don't want to lose you…if I lose you…I lose myself".

I felt the tears come to my eyes, "I love you too", I whispered as Damon pulled me closer and kissed me. I held on to him as he pushed me up against the wall, "Don't ever leave me", Damon whispered in my ear as he removed my jacket and threw it on the floor.

"I won't leave you", I panted as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"_Come on child…open those eyes", a voice drifted into the room, "come on face me"._

_I opened my eyes slowly to see Grams standing in my bedroom with her arms folded glaring at me. _

"_Grams…what…how are you here?" I asked starting to smile and then focusing on her, "what's wrong?"_

"_How could you?" she hissed. _

"_How could I do what?" I asked getting out of bed and walking over to her. _

"_Lie down with a vampire", she spat out at me. _

"_Who Damon…Grams…I know that Damon wasn't your favorite person in the world, but he's changed"._

"_Changed…he's only changed because he has you in his bed and you will do whatever he wants you to do…", Grams shook her head, "I thought that you could protect yourself…but I see, that you couldn't…or maybe its because you are turning into him…a female version…but still him"._

"_I'm not a bad person Grams"._

"_Really…you're not…what about that man in that hotel room…?"_

"_Grams…"_

"_I thought that you would still be my grandbaby when you turned into one of them…but I see, that my grandbaby died when you turned into one of them", Grams said looking at me one last time before walking away. _

"_Grams…I'm not bad…Grams…Grams!" I called as I felt the tears come to my eyes, "Grams!" _

"Bonnie", a voice said.

I shook my head, "Grams…Grams!"

"Bonnie!" I felt two hands touch my cheeks as I slowly opened my eyes.

I shook my head as I looked around Damon's bedroom, "Grams?" I asked weakly.

"Bonnie…you were having a nightmare", Damon replied.

"It wasn't a nightmare…it was real", I said getting out of bed and looking around the darkened room.

"Bonnie, your grandmother…she's not here".

"She was here…she told me…", I began, but stopped as I looked at Damon's concerned eyes.

"What did she say?"

I looked at Damon. He was concerned and he was searching my eyes, "She didn't say anything…it was just a nightmare…you're right…let's go back to bed".

Damon looked at me, "Bonnie, are you ok?"

I smiled at him, "I'm fine…it was just a nightmare, you know how I have them…its ok".

"But its usually tied to a vision…was it a vision?"

"No…it was just a nightmare…I'm ok".

"You sure?"

"Yes", I grinned.

Damon kissed me on the forehead, "Good".

He led me back over to the bed and I laid down beside him as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I couldn't help but keep my eyes open. My entire body was cold and that scared me. Grams standing in my room…that was real…it was as real as me lying beside Damon now and I had to control myself from shaking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"So did you do it?" Gavin asked as Dimitri removed his fingers from his temple.

"Yes…I can feel that she's unsettled now".

"Good…we need to get her to a point when she doesn't know if she's coming or going…if someone is friend or foe…lover or abuser", Gavin grinned, "and then Damon will understand what it feels like to have someone you love snatched away from you".

Dimitri nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"Bonnie…are you listening, you and Elena have to be here tomorrow at 7…dressed and ready to host the ball", Caroline said as I drifted off to sleep as she began speaking again, "Bonnie, you aren't listening", Caroline whined.

Elena looked at me, "Bonnie, are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…I was up late last night because…"

"Eww…eww…eww…I do not want to hear about you and Damon having sex all night", Caroline said holding her hands over her ears.

I reached over and pulled her arms down, "I was going to say that I was up last night because I had a nightmare and it kept me up".

"What was it about?" Elena asked.

"Grams…she came to me…and I know that it was probably a nightmare, but it felt real…you know…I could feel her presence…she wasn't too happy about me and Damon".

"Well who is?" Caroline mumbled.

Elena stared daggers at Caroline.

"What…I mean…you two are kind of cute together, but Damon's still a jackass, Bonnie".

"Yes…thanks Caroline, anyway…let's drop the whole talk about me and my crazy nightmares…let's talk about the Ball, I will be here ready to work…I promise".

"You better", Caroline said as she went on giving Elena and I our marching orders.

After meeting with Caroline, Elena and I headed out with me to my car, "Are you ok, Bonnie?"

"I'm fine…well…I don't know, I just feel…kind of drained…I know it has something to do with the lack of sleep, but I just don't feel…normal…but then again, I'm not normal…I don't know", I sighed.

Elena reached out and touched me, "It's ok…you want me to drive?"

"Yes…maybe that will be best", I said as I handed over the keys, "so how are things with Stefan?"

"Better…much better…he still gets tense at time, but he's better and I'm glad".

"So am I".

"And I want to thank you for helping me and Damon", Elena smiled.

"Hey…you guys are basically my family now, so I had to do something", I said hugging her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"I think I'm losing my power to compel", Damon announced as he joined Stefan in the library.

Stefan looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that?"

"One of my donors…she recognized me last night".

"Donor…you mean someone you fed on?"

"Potato…pota-toe…the point is, she should not have recognized me".

"Ok…well…I can't answer that for you, you drink human blood…"

"I know…maybe its because its from the blood bank…I don't know, but my compulsion can't start wearing off for numerous reasons".

"Why because Bonnie may actually run into one of your… _donors_ and be angry with you?" Stefan smirked.

"Exactly", Damon pointed.

"Maybe you should stop", Stefan suggested.

Damon paused, "Nahhhhh".

"Well I have a question for you…what happened to Gavin?"

"He left…I bored him", Damon shrugged.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "He just left…"

"Yes…do you think there is some alternate plan…Gavin is cool".

"And psychotic", Stefan added.

"Says the man who just got out of his cell".

"Brothers quarrel?" Elena smirked as she and Bonnie walked in.

Damon grinned as he moved towards Bonnie, "You know…Stefan being the same ole worrier…my friend left town and Stefan thinks that its all part of some master plan".

"Gavin left town?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah…I bored him…something about me acting like an old married guy or something".

"An old married guy?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is that really how you feel?" Bonnie asked looking at Damon.

"Well…no…"

"Because if you do, you know I don't stop you from doing anything that you want to do…just because I don't sit back and want to go on killing sprees with you doesn't mean that I am making you boring or changing you!" Bonnie snapped as she stomped out of the library with everyone's eyes on her.

"..her?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know…something about a nightmare last night, she said that it was about her grandmother".

"She freaked out…I thought she knew that it was just a nightmare".

Elena shrugged, "I don't know…I only know what she told me".

"Excuse me for a moment", Damon said walking out of the library leaving Elena and Stefan alone.

After stomping out of the library, I headed towards the bathroom. I wasn't sure what made me react that way to Damon, but it came from out of nowhere. One minute I'm perfectly fine, the next I feel my body temp shooting up. I looked in the mirror, "What's wrong with me?" I whispered as I felt a piercing pain shoot through my head, "aahhhhhhhh", I screamed as I felt myself falling to the floor.

"_So what game do you want to play now?" Victor asked smiling at me from across the room. _

_I turned around, "What…how am I here…how are you here?" _

"_I'm here because you want me to be, Baby", Victor said walking over to me. _

"_Victor…you're not here…you're dead…you're not here", I said moving away from him and rushing over to his door and fighting to open it, but it wouldn't budge. _

"_Bonnie…you don't want to leave…do you?" he asked grabbing me and turning me around to face him. _

_I waited for my fangs to come out, but they never came as he pulled me and flung me onto the bed. _

"_Victor…please…don't"._

"_Oooh I like when you beg", he grinned as I noticed fangs lower in his mouth and the webbed veins appear. _

_I screamed loudly as I felt his fangs tear into my skin. _

"Bonnie…", a voice said through the haze.

I acted on autopilot as I felt my hands go around the person's neck and I jumped up pushing them into the wall.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…what are you doing!" I heard the person say and suddenly my eyesight wasn't as blurry and I could see my hands around Elena's neck.

"Omg…Elena", I said dropping my hands as she dropped to the ground and as Stefan and Damon rushed over.

Stefan rushed over to Elena who was coughing and Damon grabbed me, "Bonnie…what the hell is going on?" Damon asked.

"I…I…I don't know…Elena…I'm sorry", I said as tears sprang to my eyes as I started to walk over to her.

Stefan looked at me, "Just give her some room, Bonnie".

"I'm sorry", I said again.

"Bon…Bonnie it's not your fault", Elena coughed.

I looked at Elena and backed away from her as Damon followed me, "What's going on?" he asked me as we walked out of the living room.

"I…I don't know…I was in the bathroom and then I felt this pain in my head…"

"What kind of pain?"

"I don't know…it was a stabbing pain…"

"Hmm…the only time I feel that is when…", Damon began, but stopped, "what else happened?"

I looked at Damon and shook my head, "Nothing".

"Oh something happened because you tried to kill your best friend in there".

"I…I don't know what happened?"

"You saw something while you were out…so what was it?" Damon asked moving closer to me.

"It was Victor…I saw Victor".

"Why would you see him?"

"I don't know…and he was the vampire…and he as biting me…first I see my grandmother and now Victor…I don't know what's going on and I almost killed Elena…"

"And you knocked us up against the wall, when we tried to stop you".

My hand went to my mouth, "Did I hurt you?" I asked walking over to him.

"No…but something is wrong with you".

"Maybe I'm just tired…I've been working with Caroline on the Ball and everything…"

"Uh, huh…well…I want you to stay here tonight", Damon replied.

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, don't argue with me or I will put you in the cell".

"Fine…I want to see Elena and apologize", I replied.

"Give her a couple of moments", Damon said.

I nodded as I sat down on the bed looking in the mirror as Damon walked out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked as Damon entered the living room.

"She doesn't know and I don't know…but, she did say something interesting…"

"What?" Elena asked rubbing her neck.

"That she felt a stabbing pain in her head before she blacked out…sound familiar Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head, "You think a witch is giving her a headache and causing her to blackout?"

"I don't know…is there another witch in town, and why would this witch be after Bonnie, she hasn't exactly done anything", Elena asked.

"Did you do something to someone?" Stefan narrowed his eyes walking over to Damon.

"No…I haven't done a thing…this is probably a side effect of being a witch and a vampire, she was running on pure revenge a couple of months ago and now its just hitting her…it will probably pass", Damon replied pouring a drink.

"And what if it doesn't Damon…there may be something seriously wrong".

"She's a vampire…she will be fine".

"She's a hybrid…not a full vampire, we don't exactly know how her mind deals with things", Stefan replied.

Damon shook his head as he downed his drink. He didn't want to admit it to Stefan and Elena, but he did experience something…it felt like fear. He wanted to believe that this was just something that would pass, but the fact that she was getting those headaches like she used to give him and Stefan…that told him that maybe it wasn't an internal thing and maybe someone was doing something to Bonnie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

I sat on the bed in Damon's room wringing my hands as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Sometimes I wish that I could turn off my humanity as easily as Damon does, because being a hybrid makes me extra emotional and kind of a wimpy girl.

"Hey", Elena said from the doorway.

"Oh my god…Elena…", I said walking over to her and then stopping myself from touching her, "I'm sorry".

She reached out and hugged me, "Bonnie…it wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you were doing".

"I don't know…I just had a vision and it was Victor and I guess, when you touched me…I still could see him".

"But I thought that you were ok about the Victor thing?" Elena asked lowering her voice.

"I was…I mean…I am…I don't know, last night…I had a nightmare about Grams and how she was disappointed with me for being with Damon…it was so real…and today, I have this vision of Victor…I don't know".

"Maybe this has something to do with the fact that before you were so preoccupied with Katherine and now that you have a time to deal everything is coming down on you".

"Maybe…maybe that's it…I'm sorry for what I did to you Elena…I would have never done that to you if I knew…", I said starting to cry again.

Elena hugged me, "Bonnie, it's ok…this will pass…trust me, it will".

"I hope so", I said hugging her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

I sat up in bed with my arms wrapped around my legs staring at myself in the mirror. On the outside I looked the same. Often, Damon had said that I looked different since I turned. He says that I have some kind of light shining through me, but I honestly don't see it anymore.

"Hey…I thought you would be sleep by now", Damon said walking in.

"Is Stefan still mad at me?" I asked.

"Stefan is not mad at you…just concerned".

"And you?"

"I'm fine…today with just a fluke, you will be ok once you rest…I think you should stay here for awhile".

"Damon…I can live alone".

"Bonnie, can you just do something for me and stay here?" Damon smiled touching my cheek.

"Ok…fine…but don't you baby me", I answered.

"Come on…do I ever baby you?" Damon crawling up to look into my eyes, "because if I did…this would be illegal", he smirked as he kissed me on the forehead, "can you trust me here…everything will be ok".

I looked at him and nodded, "You promise".

"Of course…no matter how many people I have to kill or maim…"

"Damon…"

"Kidding…things will be ok, I promise", Damon replied.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews...now, the story starts to get interesting. What exactly IS Gavin's plan?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

The next evening, I rushed around my room trying to gather all of my make up and other accessories. Caroline requested that Elena and I get dressed at her house to make sure that we both show up. As I pulled my dress out of the closet, I felt a pain shoot through my head as I doubled over.

"_Bonnie…", a voice called to me. _

_I stood in the middle of a dark room looking around, "Who's there…what do you want…?"_

"_I want to warn you…he's using you"._

"_He's using me…who…who's using me?"_

"_Damon Salvatore…he's using you…he doesn't love you…"_

"_Damon does love me…"_

"_Not like he loved Katherine"._

"_He killed Katherine for me…Damon loves me"._

"_Then why is he sleeping with and feeding off of that blond woman?" the voice asked. _

I opened my eyes as I found myself lying on the floor. I stood up and looked in the mirror and then at the dress that I was supposed to wear tonight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"Where is she!" Caroline screamed as she paced in front of the gym, "she was supposed to meet us and now, she's not even answering her phone…she better have a good reason for this!"

"Caroline, I left her messages…she will be here, maybe she is getting some rest and she needed it".

Caroline rolled her eyes as she noticed Damon and Stefan walking up, "Where's Bonnie…she better be with you!"

"I thought you ladies were all coming together", Stefan replied.

"She better show up after she made me dress in a tux", Damon mumbled pulling on his bowtie.

"Relax…relax…I'm here", Bonnie drawled as she appeared from behind the lockers.

Elena, Caroline, Damon and Stefan turned around to see Bonnie dressed in a short black dress, which looked as if she ripped the bottom of a long dress to make this short one. Her hair was wild as if she or someone had run their hands through it and finally, her make up was dark and smoky. This person standing in front of them looked like the anti-Bonnie.

"Is she drunk?" Caroline asked staring at Bonnie, "or is she on drugs...what is this…Bonnie, I said formal…not…trashy formal".

"Caroline, stop being such a stick in the mud…I think I look fine… don't I, Damon?" Bonnie asked smirking at him.

"Bonnie…is everything, ok?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine", Bonnie grinned, "now, Caroline…what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…everything has already been done", Caroline snapped, "make sure she didn't bring any drugs in here", she replied before walking into the gym.

Bonnie bared her fangs and hissed after Caroline.

"Oh…no…no…no", Damon said grabbing Bonnie by the arm and moving her away from Stefan and Elena, "you two go into the gym, me and the little vitch needs some time together".

Stefan and Elena nodded as Damon pulled Bonnie into a classroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Gavin sat next to Alexis in his car outside of the school as Dimitri sat in the back with his fingers to his temple, "I don't understand why we're here", Alexis asked confused.

Gavin turned to Alexis and focused her eyes on him, "We are here because you want Damon…you've been having sex with him…he's been feeding off of you and he promised to turn you like he turned his witch…even if he denies it, you will persist and you will get him alone and you will try to relive those memories with him…it's a game you two play, do you understand?"

"I understand", Alexis said in a trance.

"And you will make sure that you get him cornered in classroom 222, do you understand?"

"I understand", Alexis answered.

"What is going on with this new look?" Damon asked.

Bonnie grinned as she flew over to him and pinned him up against the wall, "You like?" she smiled and licked his cheek.

"Well…yes…but…this is not exactly you", he replied moving away from her.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow and closing the space between them.

"Well…I...you hissed at Caroline", Damon said suddenly finding it hard to speak.

"She bothered me", Bonnie shrugged walking away from him and sitting on one of the tables crossing her legs.

"Did something happen?"

"Like what?"

"To trigger this?" Damon asked walking over to her and motioning over her entire body.

"You don't like this?" Bonnie asked moving her hands to the bottom of her dress and easing it up slowly.

Damon watched as she exposed some very, very lacy and skimpy black panties and crooked her finger in a come hither pose.

Damon felt as if he was being pulled towards her as he grabbed her flush against him and kissed her. He felt her hands going to the zipper on his pants and suddenly he was smacked back into reality. While this was interesting, this was not his little vitch.

"Ok…Ok…I am taking you home now", Damon said pulling himself away from the kiss and pulling down her dress.

"No fun…I don't want to leave", Bonnie replied holding up her hands, "fine…fine…I will behave".

Damon backed up, "Let's go".

"I'm not going to the boarding house…I worked hard on those decorations and I want to see them".

"Fine…but no more fangs and hissing", Damon wiggled his finger in her face.

"Ok…fine...no more fangs or hissing", Bonnie winked as she headed towards the door.

Damon walked behind Bonnie shaking his head…he wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't sure this was the version of Bonnie he necessarily wanted or liked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

"Talking about me?" Bonnie asked walking over to Elena and Caroline standing by the table where masks were being given out. Bonnie picked out a black mask and placed it over her eyes, "is something wrong?"

"What happened to you earlier?" Caroline asked.

"I fell asleep…I'm sorry".

"What happened to your dress…when we bought our dresses, it was an evening gown", Elena replied.

"I decided I needed a change…"

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks, "Oh come on guys…I've been doom and gloom for months now and I want to have some fun!"

"Are you on drugs Bonnie…it would explain a lot", Caroline whispered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No I'm not on drugs…geez Caroline".

"I have to go check on the band", Caroline replied walking away.

"She is such a killjoy".

"Bonnie…are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yes…god…I feel good…better than I have in months, why does everyone think otherwise?"

"Because this is not you…the dress…the hair…the make up"

"Well maybe I've changed Elena…a lot of things have changed".

"Yes…but…they changed a couple of months ago".

"Yes, you should remember that very well…since you are part of the reason why my life is soo fabulous now", Bonnie smirked as she left Elena at the refreshment table and danced over to Damon.

"Hey sexy", Bonnie smiled as she took Damon's hands, "want to dance with me…oh come on…don't be a meanie", Bonnie pouted.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, "See this isn't too bad", Bonnie grinned gazing up into his eyes.

"Despite your obvious plan to play dress up this evening, it's nice being here with you like this".

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", Bonnie grinned.

Damon twirled Bonnie around, "You know that this is very hard for me…I'm more a jeans and a t-shirt kind of guy".

"I know and that's why I appreciate you coming, despite the fact that you look like my much older college boyfriend".

"And all the girls are jealous", Damon said kissing Bonnie on the forehead.

"Bonnie…I need your help…the band will take a break in 10 minutes and we need to get them food…and since you _just_ showed up, you need to come help…now", Caroline ordered.

"Fine", Bonnie said stepping on her tippy toes and kissing him passionately before walking away with Caroline.

Damon sighed as he looked around.

"Hi", a voice said as he felt arms snake around him.

Damon turned around to Alexis, "What are you doing here?"

"I know that you have been trying to stay away from me, but I also understand how hard it is…", she replied starting to lean in and kiss Damon.

Damon moved back and grabbed Alexis by the arm; he had to get her out of this school before Bonnie saw her. Damon ushered Alexis out of the gym and down the hallway, "You need to leave…now", he ordered.

Alexis started walking looking at classroom numbers and she suddenly went into one with Damon following her. "What is wrong with you coming here…stalking me…do you not understand how dangerous I am!" Damon said advancing towards Alexis.

She smiled as she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She moved him against the wall, "I want you….I want you like you wanted me for the past couple of weeks".

"Weeks?" Damon asked confused.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Bonnie stood in the middle of the gym looking for Damon. He was nowhere to be found and she know he wouldn't ditch her this early. "Are you looking for your date?" Tom, one of her classmates, asked.

"Yes".

"I saw him walk down to classroom 222…have no idea why he was there", Tom shrugged.

"Oh I know why", Bonnie smiled slyly as she started walking out of the gym.

Bonnie walked towards the classrooms looking for 222. Bonnie reached classroom 222 and slowly opened the door to see Damon and Alexis kissing up against a wall.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as her body temperature shot up, "What is going on?"

Damon pushed the blond away from him, "Bonnie, let me explain…", he began as he walked over to her.

"Damon tell her…tell her about us…tell her how we've been sleeping together for weeks…tell her how you said you would turn me just like you did the witch so we could be together forever…tell her!" Alexis screamed.

Bonnie looked at Damon shaking her head as he looked at her, "I don't know what she's talking about…Bonnie listen to me".

"Damon, please…don't do this…don't lie to her, we can be together now".

"Shut up!" Damon growled at Alexis as Bonnie watched them.

Damon watched as Bonnie's eyes got teary and began to go black, even he could fill the heat in the room.

"Damon…tell her…please tell her, tell her that you want to be with me", Alexis pleaded.

"Alexis shut up before I rip your throat out!" Damon barked as he turned to her

Bonnie looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You know her name", she whispered.

"Bonnie…" Damon began, but Bonnie threw her hand up knocking him against the wall paralyzing him.

Bonnie then walked over to Alexis as her fangs grew, "I'm sorry about this…but I want Damon", she said.

Bonnie felt fury tear through her as she grabbed Alexis and pushed her against the wall. Alexis looked down at Bonnie with fearful eyes as Bonnie grabbed her hair and focused on her neck. She could hear Damon pleading with her as he was pinned to the wall. Bonnie looked at Alexis' neck, she had been bitten…a couple of times…the bites were faint, but Bonnie could still see them.

Bonnie paused, ready to snap her neck, "Get out of here", Bonnie hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am not leaving Damon…he promised me!" Alexis ranted.

Bonnie pushed Alexis up against the wall and wrapped her hand around her throat, "You will leave here and forget that you ever knew anyone named Damon", she replied looking directly into Alexis' eyes.

"I will leave and forget", she said starting to turn around slowly.

"Go now!" Bonnie screamed so loud that it was a miracle the windows didn't shatter.

Alexis turned and ran out of the room.

Bonnie then turned to Damon who was still pinned to the wall with tears streaming down my face, "Tell me the truth", Bonnie said walking over to him with her hands balled up into fists.

"Bonnie…I..."

"Honesticia!" she shouted at him.

Damon closed his mouth and fought to keep it closed. He knew what she was doing and by the way she was acting tonight, he was trying his best to safe his life, "Did you have sex with Alexis after you and I had sex?" she asked slowly.

"Bonnie…", Damon began as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Honesticia!" she screamed.

He had no choice but to tell the truth, "Yes", he answered finally.

Bonnie nodded as her body began to hum at full capacity and she began to turn her finger in a circle, slowly unscrewing the broom handle in the corner.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…I love you…you have to know that!" Damon pleaded.

Bonnie brought the broom handle to me as she looked at Damon, "What was all that about me not leaving you…why would you say that to me and do this?" she screamed.

"Bonnie…let me explain…please!"

"I hate you!" Bonnie spat out at him as she looked down at the broom handle and Damon pinned against the wall.

"Bonnie…Damon!" Elena said from the doorway with Stefan next to her.

That's when Bonnie grabbed the side of her head as she writhed in pain falling to the floor as Damon caught her as he was released from the wall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

Damon carried Bonnie into the boarding house and laid her on the living room couch. Ever since the scene in the classroom, Bonnie had not awakened and there wasn't any sign that she would any time soon. Damon stood over her as Stefan and Elena hovered behind him.

"What is wrong with her?" Elena asked, "why isn't she waking up?"

"We don't know Elena", Damon answered.

"Well…are we sure she's still alive?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon turned around to her, "Yes she's still alive", he snapped.

"How do you know?"

"Because I would know if she was…if she wasn't alive anymore, that's why", Damon answered.

"This doesn't make any sense…what happened in that classroom?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know…some crazy chick came to the dance talking about how I promised to turn her…how we'd been sleeping together for weeks…Bonnie came in…things got crazy…", Damon replied.

"Who was the girl?" Stefan asked.

Damon began to answer but the sound of the window breaking and a body coming through it interrupted him and Elena screamed. Damon and Stefan rushed over to the body and turned it over, he knew who it was before he turned over the woman with blood stained blond hair. "Alexis", he said and then he noticed the note attached to her dress, "Too bad she had to die, it would be a shame if you're little vitch did too", he read.

Damon balled up the paper in his hand as he looked over at Bonnie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all of the comments and reviews! I appreciate them as always. Just one clarification: That night that Damon left Bonnie's house, he didn't remember the girl's name at all. He called her Gia...Giselle...whatever, it was Alexis. Oh and things will only get worse here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Who wrote that note?" Stefan asked.

"If I knew…I would be ripping their heart out right now", Damon said standing up and walking over to Bonnie, kneeling down next to her on the couch.

"Let's get her out of here…if Bonnie wakes up and sees her, that could set her off again", Stefan said bending over and moving Alexis' body onto the carpet. Elena stood staring at Alexis' body, "Elena, if this is too much…"

"No…no…let me help", she replied bending down and holding onto the carpet.

"We will be back", Stefan said as he picked up the carpet and started out of the living with Elena.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, "I know that you are still…you are still with me here, so open up those eyes so I can see them…please".

Bonnie opened her eyes with a gasp and then she turned to look a Damon.

"Hey you", he smiled taking her hand.

Bonnie snatched her hand out of his grasp, "You…that girl…you slept with that girl and you lied to me about it".

"Bonnie…can you give me a chance to explain, it's not exactly what you think".

Bonnie jumped up off the couch, "No…it is exactly what I think".

"Bonnie, you need to calm down…you blacked out earlier, you need to sit down for a few moments", Damon said coming towards her. She reached out and pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't want you anywhere near me!" she screamed as she ran out of the house.

Damon rushed to the door but ran into Stefan and Elena, "I have to go find Bonnie", he said.

"Wait…she woke up?" Stefan asked.

"Yes and she didn't want me near her...I have to explain to her that it's not what she thinks".

"Right", Elena scoffed, "how about you just give her some space".

"She doesn't need space right now…did you not see the note that came in with Alexis' body".

"Damon, Bonnie tried to kill you tonight, maybe you should give her some time to digest what's going on…we also have no idea which Bonnie we're dealing with. I will go…", Stefan replied.

"No…I will go…right now, I may be the only one Bonnie trusts", Elena stated, "you two find out what's happening to my best friend and who you've pissed off to cause it".

Elena turned and walked out of the house as Stefan glared at Damon, "Oh don't start", Damon said walking over to the drink cart and pouring a big one.

SSSSSS

I ran through the woods towards my house. As I ran I could feel the tears streaming down my face and the trees cutting me as I ran through them. The funny part about this evening that the last time I remember having control of my body and mind was in my bedroom as I was running around before my headache started. After that, it was as if Emily had possessed me again…but this time…it wasn't Emily, it was me…it was a different side to me. It was as if I was watching myself say and do things that I couldn't stop. However, I felt all of the emotions when that blond said that she was with Damon and he promised to turn her…I also remembered him confessing that he did sleep with her and then, it was as if my anger boiled over and I found myself trying to kill him…trying to stop the hurt…and that's when I blacked out again.

When I reached my house, I slammed the door behind me and screamed causing all of the windows on the first floor to shatter sending glass everywhere cutting my skin. I dropped down to the floor. I trusted Damon and this is where I ended up, on the floor in my house…alone…cut…and crying. I hated him.

SSSSS

Elena found the key that outside of Bonnie's house and opened the door. "Bonnie?" she called stepping inside and stepping on all of the broken glass.

She found Bonnie sitting on the couch.

"Bonnie…are you ok?" Elena asked.

"He was sleeping with and biting her, Elena…I don't think I can forgive that…ever".

"You need to let him explain".

"I don't want to hear anything that he has to say…"

"Bonnie, it's not what you think…"

"Elena, if you are going to defend him…you can leave".

"Ok…ok…I'm sorry", Elena said wrapping her arms around Bonnie, "come here…I'm sorry".

Bonnie put her head on Elena's shoulder and began to weep.

SSSSSS

The next morning Damon opened his eyes to the sunlight that almost blinded him. What had happened last night? Who had turned Bonnie into some type of witchy vampire seductress, who had sent Alexis to the school, who killed Alexis and left that note? Who was trying to pull his strings? Those were all of the questions that haunted him.

Damon stood up from his bed and walked over to the dresser trying to go over and over in his head every conversation with Alexis, when he heard voices downstairs. He felt the heart that wasn't beating anymore jump slightly.

"Stefan, I just came to get some things that I left here that's it", Bonnie's voice drifted into his ears. She sounded tired, as if she hadn't slept at all and it was taking its toll.

"Bonnie, let's talk", Stefan said.

"I don't want to talk…I just want to get the spell books that I left here and that's it", Bonnie said as he heard her heels clicking against the wood floors.

Damon opened his door and before he could think about it, he was standing in the door of the library watching Bonnie place spell books in her bag. Stefan was standing next to her and he shook his head at Damon.

"Bonnie…I just…I just want to talk", Damon said, "there's a lot that you don't know…"

Bonnie continued to put her books in her bag.

"Damon, maybe you should go back upstairs", Stefan urged him.

"I'm not leaving this library, but you need to Stefan", Damon replied narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"Damon…"

"Stefan, leave us…I would leave you and Elena".

Stefan looked at Damon and then at Bonnie, who refused to look at Damon but he could see that her hands began to shake as she continued to pick up the books.

Stefan walked over to Damon, "Don't push too hard…I don't want her to kill you".

"Stefan…leave the house", Damon said keeping his eyes on Bonnie's back.

Stefan opened his mouth to disagree, but Damon cut him off, "Leave".

Stefan nodded as he walked out of the library.

"Bonnie…I'm glad to see that you're ok?" Damon said stepping closer to her slowly.

Bonnie zipped up her bag and turned to walk towards the door. Damon stepped in front of her, "I'm not letting you leave here until we talk".

"I will set you on fire", she said refusing to look at him.

"Then I'm willing to let you do it, if you will just listen to me".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as Damon heard the doors slam behind him, "How long do I have?" he asked looking down at her.

"Seconds", she said meeting his gaze.

SSSSS

I watched as Damon moved closer to me and I held onto my bag tighter. I wasn't sure if he could see, but my entire body was shaking. I knew I should have stayed home or at least stayed away from the Salvatore boarding house. I should have known that Damon would be here; I guess a part of me hoped that he was somewhere in an alley dead.

"Bonnie, I want you to know that I love you", Damon said.

"Don't you dare…" I began shaking my head.

"Ok…ok…I'm going to be completely honest with you about Alexis and everything that happened with her".

"I don't want to hear your sex stories ok", I said moving towards the door flinging them open with my mind walking towards them as Damon got in front of me and closed them quickly.

"Bonnie…I'm trying to be honest with you…let me be honest with you".

I fumed as I stood there looking at him. What right did he have for me to give him the time of day? What right did he have to explain himself? I started to believe that Damon had changed and last night, taught me that he hadn't and that he was the same guy that he was when he first came to town…only he had me…his little vitch to do some of his bidding.

"Alexis was a girl that I met a couple of months ago…I did lie to you…I lied to you about there being no girl…there was a girl and that girl was Alexis", Damon began, keeping his distance from Bonnie, "that night…that night on your porch, when we were kissing and you told me we had to stop because your dad was inside, I did go to a bar…I met Alexis and I went to her apartment with her…we slept together, but it was only once…and then I ran into her on a couple of occasions and I fed off of her".

I looked at him as I felt moved my hands across his face scratching him without even touching him. He grimaced and bit back the pain continuing his speech, "I compelled her to forget…as soon as I did it, I knew that I shouldn't have…I was angry…rejected…I did something that I always did when I was upset…show that I wasn't upset, that I was ok…that I was still the Damon that did what he wanted and everyone else be damned".

Damon looked down at me as the blood trickled out of the scratches on his face, "I swear it was only one time…last night, she was lying…I never slept with her again…I never wanted to…last night, I think she said those things because…".

"Because millions of women want you, Damon, isn't that what you used to say or act like", I said speaking for the first time in minutes.

Damon's crystal blue eyes melted as he reached out to touch me, "Don't touch me!" I shrieked pushing him away sending him flying into the wall. He stood up and I dropped my bags and flew over to him pushing him into the wall causing plaster to fall everywhere.

My fangs were showing, my eyesight was red, I could feel the webbed veins appear under my eyes and I straddled him, "I hate you…I hate you…how could you do that to me!" I said hitting him, "how could you fool me into thinking that you changed and you didn't…you had me believe that this wasn't as bad as I thought and you lied to me…you have women running around stalking you and begging you to turn them…do you know how humiliated I felt last night!"

Damon grabbed my hands and flipped us over so that he was on top of me, "Bonnie, I never wanted to hurt you…that's why I thought that I could leave whatever happened with Alexis in the past!" Damon yelled in my face as he held onto my hands.

"You lied…don't you understand that…just because you don't say it doesn't mean its not still there!" I yelled at him pushing him off of me sending him flying up to the ceiling as I moved over when he came back down.

"I killed Katherine for you…doesn't that mean anything…I have proved over and over how I feel about you and nothing is enough for you! I didn't do the things that Alexis said last night and you don't even love me enough to believe me!" Damon said standing up and walking over to me.

"Oh you killed Katherine for me…for me?" I laughed walking around him, "I think some of your anger regarding Katherine was about Katherine and how she left you alone and never looked back…that's what your problem is, so don't you dare place Katherine's death at my feet".

"Are you kidding me! You were the one running around talking about Katherine killed my grandmother…I must avenge her…I killed Katherine for you because she was about to destroy you…I saved you".

"And who's going to save you?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"The question is…who will save you!" Damon said grabbing me and pulling me to him. He pushed my head to the side exposing my neck.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him.

"You love me and that's something that you can't just push to the side…that is where all this fury is coming from…you love me…and you can't stop loving me, even when you think I'm at my worse", he whispered in my ear as he held onto me.

"Shut up!" I screamed trying to get out of his embrace.

"You love me and a part of you hates it…a part of you hates that you could fall in love with someone as messed up and depraved as me…but there is a part of you that loves it and that's the part that wins all the time".

"Let me go!" I said.

"No…I'm never letting you go, Bonnie!" he said, "and I don't care if you bring down this entire house to make me let you go…I'm not letting you go".

I turned around to face him, "I hate you".

"You love me", Damon said, "and I'm sorry Bonnie…I'm sorry for lying to you".

I hit him on his chest as the tears escaped my eyes.

He pushed me up against the wall as he bared his fangs and his eyes went red, "Don't hit me again".

I smacked him in the face.

He knocked me against the wall, "Don't hit me again".

I raised my hand and he grabbed it as he pushed his body into mine, "I will set this house on fire".

"Then we will be burning together then", he smirked as he moved his mouth to my ear.

I looked at him through slits as I felt him knick the delicate skin on my neck.

"Damon…I can't do this…I can't get hurt like I did last night", I whispered.

"I won't hurt you like I did last night", he whispered in my ear.

I gazed up into his eyes and I could see the desperation in them.

He moved his hand to caress my cheek as I closed my eyes and held his hand there.

He lifted me up with one arm and carried me over to the desk, "I love you…remember that", he said closing the space between us with a kiss.

A kiss that I didn't return.

"Bonnie?" he asked.

"What is going on", I asking looking at him.

"I love you, that's what's going on", Damon said as he kissed me and lowered me down to the desk.

I looked above at the ceiling…I wasn't sure if I was still angry or not…but the foundation had been cracked.

SSSSS

Damon looked around the library as Bonnie finished getting dressed behind him, "You have really done some damage to my house", he said looking at her.

"Nothing compared to what you did to my heart", Bonnie answered zipping up her jeans.

"I'm sorry…but last night, Alexis was lying and someone is pulling the strings", Damon answered.

"Well…maybe…I…maybe we should find Alexis and ask her".

"She wouldn't remember if someone compelled her and…she's also dead".

"But…how…did I black out again and kill her?"

"No, I don't believe so…hey…what went on last night, were you just trying something new or…"

"I don't know…it honestly…it was weird, it felt like I was being possessed by someone…but not really. I can't explain it. I've been having these blackouts and nightmares lately, but I think it's just my body adjusting to the changes that have went on".

"Bonnie, I don't believe that's what's going on…last night before you woke up…", Damon began, as the library doors burst open and Stefan walked in followed by Elena.

Stefan stopped and looked at the library and Elena ran over to Bonnie, "Are you ok…he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Elena asked checking Bonnie's face.

"No…he didn't…we had a talk, we worked some things out", Bonnie answered.

Stefan raised an eyebrow and looked at Damon, "So everything's fine".

"Peachy", Damon answered.

"Not fine, but I don't want to stake him…do you have any idea as to who could have sent Alexis there and why?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan looked at Damon, "No…I haven't heard anything, but someone definitely set that in motion".

"But why would someone set all that into motion?" Elena asked,

"Maybe someone wanted us to destroy each other…we almost did", Bonnie frowned.

"This doesn't make any sense…who is this person and wouldn't they have known at some point that we would talk and we would find out that Alexis was lying", Damon spoke up.

"Well we need to find whoever this person is and find out what this plan was about".

"And how do we suggest we do that, Stefan…we have no idea who this person is".

"We can go do some hunting of our own", Stefan said, "Bonnie…Elena…we will talk to some of the council members, they may know something that they've been hiding, you two be careful…we don't who or what this person is or what they are up to".

"Whomever they are played their hand and lost", Bonnie replied.

"That is hopeful thinking".

"Ok…fine…well, I need to get home…Jenna wants to do a family dinner…I will talk to you later", Elena said kissing Stefan.

Bonnie picked up her bag near the door, "If you two need any help, let me know…I need to get home…my dad's calling on the house phone to make sure that I'm home and in the house".

Damon walked over to Bonnie, "We're ok now…aren't we?"

"We are something", Bonnie answered walking out of the library.

"What happened here?" Stefan asked looking around.

"Bonnie and I had a little fight".

"The library looks like a warzone…I'm surprised that you are in one piece".

"Yeah…well I am".

"Bonnie didn't look like she truly forgave you, just now".

"Bonnie and I have come to an understanding…I know I have a lot of work ahead of me, but she at least believes that Alexis was lying and that I do love her".

"So once we get this repaired, I shouldn't expect anymore damage to our house because you have pissed Bonnie off?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe we should make sure we have fire insurance", Damon answered.

"And she didn't seem to know about the note that came with Alexis' body last night".

"Oh sure…right after we make up, I'm going to tell her that someone wants to kill her because it appears I hurt someone's feelings…no…not at all. We will find out who this person is and why they are targeting Bonnie".

"And what about last night…the personality change…"

"She says that it was like a possession…it's not easy to explain, but she did say something interesting…she said that she was getting headaches".

"Headaches?"

"Right before she blacked out…now, what does that signal for you".

"Definitely a witch".

"Exactly…so if we find the witch, we find the person threatening Bonnie's life and trying to make mine a living hell", Damon answered.

SSSSS

I parked my car and sat staring at my house. I started the day being furious, hurt, confused and ready to set Damon on fire. I ended my day with trying to destroy his house, hitting him a couple of times and having sex with him on a desk…not exactly how I expected it to end. I wanted to believe him…I wanted to believe that he only wanted me…and I did believe him and I fought not to feel like a fool for believing him. Damon Salvatore had my heart and as corny as it sounds, I don't think he's giving it back any time soon.

"I blame the vitch hormones", I said to myself as I opened my car door gathering my bag.

I opened the front door of my house and dropped my bag in the foyer. I think my dad was starting to become suspicious of my lifestyle as of late and made a point to say he would call me on the house phone. I walked over to the answering machine to check the messages when I felt that someone was in the house with me.

I immediately turned around and was face to chest with Gavin. I looked up at him, "How did you get in here?" I asked as spells went through my head.

He smirked, "That's my little secret".

"What…what do you want?"

"That's always the first question isn't it…what do you want?" he smiled as he grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my throat.

"Let go of me", I said as I turned around and concentrated causing him to grab the side of his head.

He let me go as I ran away trying to get to my bag with Emily's grimoire inside.

He grabbed my leg, causing me to fall to the floor and that's when I vamped out.

"Oh yes…I bet Damon just loves that part of you", he growled as he retrieved a syringe from his pocket and plunged it into my thigh.

I screamed in pain as I felt my body go numb and it became hard to keep my eyes open as the vervain that must have been contained in that syringe overtook my body and I finally closed my eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**The fun continues! Desk Sex was a reader pleaser...I like it! It was a writer pleaser too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"You can't think of anyone you've pissed off in let's say the last 100 years that would want to cause you misery and almost make your girlfriend kill you?" Stefan asked, placing books on a shelf.

"You know that list is as big as this house…but why would someone wait now and how would they know about Bonnie…they would have to know that she's at least a vampire to do the mind thing on her…and they would have to know details about her life…about her grandmother…about Victor…"

"But if the person is a witch…couldn't they get in Bonnie's mind and learn that stuff?" Stefan asked.

"True…but someone who hasn't been around, wouldn't know that using Bonnie would be a way to get to me".

"Well who's been around other than Elena and I?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Stefan and shook his head, "No…I know what you're thinking, but it can't be right".

"Damon, Gavin came to town right soon after we returned from Duke…he stayed here for a couple of days and then he just leaves without any fanfare…"

"He didn't even know Katherine, he only knew what I told him".

"How do you know that…he would be the only one to know how close you and Bonnie are and how much you've changed…I think he's the person pulling the strings here".

"But why...why would he care about Katherine?"

"I think we need to track him down and find out", Stefan answered.

SSSSSS

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was lying in my bed. As I attempted to move, I felt paralyzed all over and suddenly it came back to me…the vervain. I watched as the door opened and Gavin walked inside smiling at me.

"Do you know how much vervain I had to dose you with?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to me, "if you were a normal vampire, you would be in a coma…but being that you have that little witchy part of you, it only lasted a couple of hours and I had to employ other methods to subdue you".

"I don't understand…what do you want with me?" I asked.

"That is always the question…what do I want with you, absolutely nothing".

"Then why I am here?"

"Because you are my secret weapon…I'm going to use you to destroy Damon", he said touching my cheek.

"You were the one…"

"The one who what…sent that little blond into the high school to seduce Damon…sure did…imagine my surprise when she confessed to me following some compulsion that she had been with Damon before…it was perfect, I needed to see how far you would go if Damon hurt you and you would go pretty far, as you showed me last night".

"I won't do anything to Damon", I said firmly.

"Really?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. It was excruciating and it felt like my brain was going to explode. I screamed as I felt tears appear in my eyes.

_Damon helped me up to his room and sat me down on the bed. He removed my boots, "You know, I don't like that you chose to compete against me", he smirked turning up the music in his room. _

"_I'm sorry…I guess you hate it even more that I was on the winning team"._

"_Yeah…not too happy about that either", he said climbing on top of me and starting to kiss me on the neck. _

_I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his hand traveling up my shirt and somehow unhooking my bra. _

"_You did that with one hand?" I giggled. _

"_Practice", he smirked before continuing the kiss. _

_I breathed deeply and closed my eyes allowing myself to be lost in this moment with Damon. Suddenly, something felt wrong…I needed to leave. _

"_Damon…I…I…I think I need to go", I said fumbling with my pants. _

_Damon sighed, "What is your problem?"_

"_I'm sorry…I have a lot going on"._

"_I should have known not to mess around with some crazy high school girl". _

"_I'm sorry Damon"._

_He shook his head and then grinned, "You should be…but its ok, you can make it up to me"._

"_How?"_

"_By just lying down and being quiet", he said pushing me down on the bed as he turned the music up._

"_Damon…what are you doing?" I said. _

"_You're making up for being a tease", he said kissing me and holding my arms over my head. _

"_Damon…please…stop…don't do this!". _

"_Bonnie, honestly…I'm sick of playing this game with you…try to not be such an uptight bitch", he said sinking his fangs into my neck as I screamed. _

"Do you see that Bonnie…do you understand that Damon has hurt you and will continue to hurt you?" Gavin whispered in my ear, "do you understand that he will not stop hurting you until you're dead…do you understand that you hate yourself because you love him even though he hurts you".

I looked at him, "Damon will always hurt me and I hate myself for loving him", I answered looking into his eyes as I heard a phone began to ring.

SSSSS

Damon looked at Stefan as he waited for Gavin to answer the phone.

"Damon, buddy…how are you… what do I owe this phone…"

"Cut the crap Gavin, I know that you were the one who sent Alexis to the school last night and I also know that you are the one causing Bonnie to have those black outs, you and someone else…so what is it you want?"

"Damon…you know…I was all set to deny…deny…deny…but what's the point, you know what…why don't we meet, so we can talk?"

"There will be no talking when we meet", Damon said, "there will be killing".

"Oh really…Damon, do you really want to kill me…especially when I am pulling the strings when it comes to Bonnie?"

"Leave Bonnie out of this".

"Leave her out of this…how can I do that, when she's with me right now?"

Damon gripped the phone so tightly, he could feel the metal breaking, "When I see you, I am going to rip your head off!"

"Maybe", Gavin answered, "meet me at the Mystic Grille in an hour or you will find your little vitch's body in your bed cut in half", and then the phone went dead.

Damon threw the phone up against the wall shattering it into pieces.

"He has her somewhere", Damon said as he fought all of the emotions bouncing around inside of him.

"What…what did he say?"

"He wants me to meet him and he said, if I don't…he will kill her".

"You can't meet him alone…you can't trust him".

"What else am I supposed to do…obviously, he has someone that is able to control her in some capacity".

"I will get Elena over here and we will try to find a way to find Bonnie and help…Damon, do not let Gavin get you angry…you will lose sight of what's right".

"Who the hell cares about what's right…he has Bonnie somewhere, doing god knows what to her…he's going to tell me where she is and what's he's doing or I will rip his head completely off his body in the middle of the restaurant and they can serve it for dinner and then I will go to every house within a 50 mile radius and look for Bonnie and anyone who stands in my way can suffer the same fate as Gavin".

Stefan sighed, "Can you make sure you find out where Bonnie is first?"

"Oh I will", Damon said walking out of the door.

SSSSS

Damon eased into a booth at the Mystic Grille and waited. He couldn't deny that he felt as if he was walking into a trap. He turned around to look at the clock and when he turned back around, Gavin was sitting across from him, "I'm glad you decided to meet me", Gavin smirked.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Don't worry about that…don't you have some questions for me?"

"Why…why are you doing this, you didn't even know Katherine".

"Oh but I did...you know, you spoke about her often and my curiosity was peaked…do you know how your stories didn't do her justice, she was amazing…she and I…we were planning to take over the world…she loved me and I loved her and you killed her…you destroyed us and you are going to pay for that".

"Fine…I can pay…but leave Bonnie out of this".

"How could I leave such a powerful and beautiful creature like Bonnie out of this?" Gavin asked.

"Whatever revenge you want against me, Bonnie has nothing to do with it".

"Bonnie _is_ my revenge, Damon and there is nothing you can do about it…I'm going to rip you two apart piece by piece", Gavin said standing up.

Damon reached out and grabbed Gavin's arm, "Where is she?"

"At home", Gavin said ripping his arm from Damon's grasp and winking.

Damon stood up, walked out of the Mystic Grille and ran to Bonnie's house. When he reached her front door, he started banging on the door. There was no answer, so he kicked the door open and walked in looking around. "Bonnie…Bonnie!" he called looking around and that's when he noticed her on the stairs staring at him.

She looked at with wide eyes and started to run up the steps, but he caught up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Bonnie…did he do something to you?" Damon asked.

"Don't hurt me…please don't hurt me", she pleaded as she closed her eyes.

"Bonnie…I'm not going to hurt you", he said grabbing her arms and staring at her, searching her face.

"You've already hurt me…in your room…when you bit me…when you forced yourself on me, you hurt me…please let me go", Bonnie said as tears spilled out of her eyes, "I don't want to kill you, but I don't want you to hurt me".

"Bonnie…I never hurt you…Gavin did something to you".

"No…no…no", she said shaking her head as she tried to remove herself from his embrace.

Damon pushed her up against the wall, "Bonnie, look at me…look in my eyes…I did not hurt you in that room, that wasn't me", he said as he forced her to look at him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What…what's going on…what's wrong with me?"

"Gavin…he's playing games with you and me", Damon said hugging her.

"Gavin…your friend?"

"He's not my friend…not anymore", Damon replied.

"But what…what just happened…when you walked in here, I thought…I saw you as Victor…I saw you attacking me earlier today and when you walked in, I felt as if you come in to hurt me".

"Gavin is doing this to you…he's using some mind control".

"But why…why?"

"He was involved with Katherine when I killed her, he's trying to get to me through you".

"Well what is he doing?" Bonnie asked moving away from Damon, "he's messing with my head, does he want me to kill you…what does he want…does he want me to kill myself…I don't understand?"

"You don't need to worry about it…"

"I don't need to worry about it…he has me thinking I'm crazy…I'm seeing ghosts, I'm acting like some super vampire slut…and now I'm hallucinations about us, I think I need to worry about this Damon".

"We will figure out what to do".

"We don't even know how this is happening…we don't know what he's doing to me".

"We're going to find out what's going on and I promise you, Gavin will not continue to hurt you".

"How are we going to do that?"

"You are going to look in the spell book and find something to stop the witch from getting into your head".

"And then what?"

"And then I find Gavin and make him understand that he should have stayed wherever he was", Damon replied.

SSSSS

"Do you still have the link with her?" Gavin asked entering the house staring at Dimitri who was sitting on the couch.

"No, I lost it…she must be building up some kind of shield over my control".

"Then you need to knock it down, I have Damon right here I want him".

"It doesn't work like that, I can only build the link when she's vulnerable and right now she's not", Dimitri said, "and it takes a lot of my energy to deliver one of those brain aneurysms to her".

"I need you to find a way to knock down whatever shield she has and get back into her mind", Gavin ordered.

"I will do whatever I can", Dimitri answered.

SSSSS

Damon walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower towel drying his hair. After everything that happened earlier, he refused to leave me alone and I just wasn't ready to leave my house and go to the Salvatores where Gavin had an open invitation. I still had no idea how he got in my house, but I took care of that right after I put a block around my mind so that Gavin's witch or whatever could not get into it again.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting next to me in bed.

"Trying to find out what he was doing to me in the first place".

"He was trying to make you destroy me…at least that was his tactic with Alexis…today…I don't know".

"Where could he be…I mean, he's probably still in town…but where?"

"If I know Gavin, he needs somewhere close to a food supply…"

"A food supply?"

"A university…he specializes in college girls…they're often dumb and will believe anything you tell them without compulsion", Damon explained.

"Oh and what about high school girls?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are suspicious little things…but they have a certain appeal nevertheless", he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Right…so if that's true, the only place he could possibly be is near the university?"

"So when do we track him down?" I asked.

"Look at you…ready to fight".

"He's been playing my worst fears against me…he took away the happy feeling that I had, he deserves to have us track him down just like we did Katherine and put him where Katherine is".

"I love when you get all revengy", Damon grinned as he leaned over and kissed me, "I swear Bonnie, when this is over…I'm going to take you on a little trip and we will pretend to be a normal couple".

"Do you promise that?" I asked smiling at him.

"Well it depends, do you want to have sex, now?" he asked.

"No", I answered, thumbing through the grimoire.

"It was worth a try", Damon shrugged.


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow...thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Just plugging away...don't forget to feed the review meter. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked as she sat across from me at the Mystic Grille.

I shrugged as I attempted to nibble on a fry, "Well the headaches and blackouts are gone…I'm not sure if its because of the shield I put around my mind or because Gavin's witch or whatever he had has stopped".

"What did it feel like?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…the headaches were paralyzing…the blackouts, I can't tell you…it was like I would close my eyes and the next thing I know…I'm waking up".

"And the last one…Damon turned into that guy Victor?"

"That was the one that scared me the most…and I didn't tell Damon this, but Gavin shot me up with vervain to induce that blackout and he made me afraid of Damon…it's scary and I just feel helpless".

"This Gavin person is scary".

"Stefan says that he specialized in mind games back when he and Damon were friends and now I understand that…he almost made me kill Damon at the Masquerade Ball".

"Well you were a totally different person at the Masquerade Ball…you were like a mixture of Katherine and yourself".

"Well I don't ever want to see what that's like…ever", I said shaking my head.

"Neither do I", Elena answered.

SSSS

Stefan and Damon canvassed the area around Mystic Falls University searching for Gavin. "Maybe he's hiding now", Stefan spoke up, "he knows that you're after him".

"No…Gavin's cocky, he will be right out in the open".

"And even if he is…doesn't that make you a little suspicious?" Stefan asked.

"And it should", a voice said from behind them.

Damon and Stefan turned around to face a tall, dark skinned man with greenish brown eyes staring back at them.

"Can we help you?" Damon asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself…Dimitri Bouteau".

"Ok…and what can we do for you?" Stefan asked.

"I know where Gavin is".

"Oh do you now?" Damon said advancing on Dimitri.

"Yes…I know exactly where he is and I will take you there for a price".

"We don't even know who you are", Stefan replied.

"I'm a warlock", Dimitri answered.

Damon looked at Dimitri and within a blink of an eye had Dimitri pinned against a wall, "You…you're the one who's been in Bonnie's head…driving her crazy…"

"I'm also the one that stopped driving her crazy, now let me go or you will experience one of those hallucinations…and yours may not be as tame as Bonnie's".

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm, "Let's hear what he has to say".

"Hear what he has to say…he's been driving Bonnie crazy for weeks now…making her think that I forced myself on her…no, he deserves to die", Damon said tightening his grip on Dimitri's neck and suddenly he felt a pain in his head causing him to drop Dimitri and grab his head.

"You would be better off listening to your brother…I did not come here to fight".

"Then why are you here?" Stefan asked as Damon glared at Dimitri.

"I want to make a deal with you, I don't believe that Gavin will keep up his end our bargain…so I want to make a deal with you two and you can deal with Gavin".

"Why should we trust you?" Damon asked.

"Because I have a lot of power and I can use it to help you…or I can use it to help Gavin and if I continue to help him, your little girlfriend may not survive it", Dimitri answered.

"So if we agree to this craziness…what do you want?" Damon asked folding his arms.

"I want you to turn me", Dimitri replied, "I want to be a vampire".

"You want to be a vampire…you want to be a vampire", Damon chuckled and then he reached into Dimitri's chest and brought out his heart, "oh wait…I forgot to give you the blood first".

"Damon!" Stefan said as he watched Dimitri drop to the ground and he looked around.

"He was torturing Bonnie…he couldn't be trusted and now we don't have to worry about that, we can find Gavin on our own", Damon said walking away from Dimitri's body with Stefan following closely behind picking up Dimitri's body.

SSSS

Damon and Stefan walked into the Mystic Grille where Elena and Bonnie were sitting looking over Emily's grimoire. "Over here", Elena motioned as Bonnie and Damon locked eyes.

Damon slid into the booth next to Bonnie and Stefan next to Elena.

"I thought you two were supposed to be here hours ago", Bonnie said looking at Damon.

"Yeah…well…we had something to attend to", Stefan replied.

Elena looked from Stefan to Damon, "What happened?"

"Well we met the warlock who was giving you those headaches and causing you to blackout…yeah…the one who tried to drive you crazy, yeah he wanted to make a deal".

"A deal…what kind of deal?" Bonnie asked.

"He asked us to turn him into a vampire and he said that he would give us Gavin", Stefan answered.

"Ok…so what happened?" Elena asked, "do you know where Gavin is".

"Well I kind of pulled his heart out of his chest and then we buried him", Damon smiled and kissed Bonnie on the cheek immediately.

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "You killed him…Damon…"

"What was I supposed to do…he was trying to destroy you", Damon said, "and he got on my nerves".

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Who knows…Gavin will realize that his warlock is dead and then he will be angry".

"And if he's angry…can you imagine what he will do to me…do you understand what he's been doing to me…he's been getting into my head for weeks…do you know he shot me up with vervain and brainwashed me to be afraid of you…he was in my house and now that you've pissed him off, god knows what he will do…thanks Damon, this has worked out really well", Bonnie replied jumping up from the booth and leaving Mystic Grille.

Stefan and Elena looked at Damon, "What…ok…I was wrong…I shouldn't have ripped out his heart, but what can I do now?"

"Well you better go after Bonnie because if Gavin gets her alone…he may kill her", Stefan said.

"Fine, you two…"

"We will look for Gavin in some of the college haunts".

"Call me", Damon said standing up and leaving the restaurant.

SSSS

When I got to my house, I closed the door and stood on the other side with my body against it. The heart that didn't beat anymore would be beating a mile a minute right now. "Bonnie…it's me…open the door", Damon said on the other side.

I turned and opened the door and Damon walked in without a word.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the Mystic Grille, I'm just…not used to this".

"Oh come on…not used to this, you've been dealing with all of this since Elena starting batting her eyelashes at Stefan…you can't get weak on me now Bennett".

I shook my head, "I am not getting weak on you…I just don't know what our next move is".

"There is no next move for you…I will handle Gavin".

"Damon, I can help…you know that I'm powerful and now that Dimitri is dead, I won't have any more blackouts or anything".

"But Gavin is after you and I refuse to have him use you anymore to get to me".

"And he can't…his warlock is gone…he can't take me in a fight, I'm pretty tough", I smirked.

"Oh are you now?" Damon smiled walking around me.

"Yes, I am…I fight dirty…I've learned the art of fighting dirty, I was holding my own for awhile with Katherine".

"Yes…I can imagine, that's why you were still alive when we got there".

"Yup…Damon, Gavin will not be able to get the upper hand on both of us".

"I admire your spunk, but no", Damon said touching my cheek and walking away.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, poured some blood into a mug and placed it in the microwave, "When are you going to start treating me like a real vampire".

"Well…because you're not…you're a hybrid", Damon said simply, "and unfortunately that means that you don't have exactly all of the qualities that I do or even Gavin does".

"What if I could become a full vampire?" I asked taking my mug out of the microwave as Damon snatched it out of my hand and took a sip.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I've been looking into some spell books that my Grams had and Emily's grimoire and I'm thinking that there may be a way for me to get rid of my witch powers and just be a full vampire".

"Why would you want to do that?" Damon asked.

"Because the witch part of me sucks…and not in a good way…my emotions are all out of wack…everything I feel is to the extreme…and we can't forget what happened in the school when I found you and Alexis, I almost killed you".

"But you didn't…I don't want you to get rid of your witchy side", "Damon said taking the cup and sipping.

"Why?" I asked taking the cup back, "because you like having me on your team with soo much power".

"You want to know why…"

"Yes".

"Well…answer me this", he said leaning against the counter, "before we started our _passionate_ love affair and before that unfortunate….or fortunate accident that turned you into this hybrid, what did you think of me?"

"Well that doesn't matter because…"

"What did you think of me Bonnie?"

"I thought you were psychotic…a monster…someone who only cared about themselves and be damned with everyone else".

"Yes…and you were right…that is a vampire, my dear…we typically only care about ourselves and if we care about other people, its because they make us happy".

"But you care about Stefan…you care about me…"

"Yes, there are exceptions…for the most part…vampires are monsters, Bonnie…we're the walking dead and we will be that forever and you want to know what, you're different…people can see it when they look at you…I can see it when I look at you…the witch part of you makes you shine…that's a part of you that's alive and it draws people to you", Damon said touching my cheek.

"I'm still a vampire".

"But not a full one and that's what makes you special…my special little vitch", he said bending down in to look directly into my eyes.

"You know what Damon…I don't believe you when you describe all those things about vampires, because you have changed".

"See my little vitch, I haven't changed…you just think I have because you love me soo much".

"You have, you just don't want to admit it", I smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"You know what…there is one thing that I hate about the witchy side of you…", Damon said following me out of the kitchen.

"And what would that be?"

"That sunny disposition that didn't disappear", he said hugging me from behind.

"Right…sunny", I scoffed as he followed me up the stairs.

SSSS

"You know, I am tempted to go to Amsterdam and compel your Dad never to come back", Damon said drawing circles on my exposed thigh.

"You better not", I said sitting up.

"Don't worry I won't…but we have too much fun for him to take it all away from us…or when he's here, you could just compel him to take a long sleep".

"No".

Damon smirked as he climbed on top of me and nicked my neck and licked the blood that trickled out, "Does your Daddy know what a naughty little girl he has?" Damon asked looking down at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"My father wonderfully believes that I'm a virgin", I smiled, "and he will continue to believe that even when I have kid…I mean…he will believe that forever", I said more quietly.

"Well the good news is that he will always believe that his daughter is pure and she doesn't let me…a dirty old vampire do all kinds of bad things to her", Damon said as he began to place soft kisses along my collar bone.

"Hmm…well I guess he would have a heart attack, but he would find that out the same day he finds out that I'm a dirty little vamp", I laughed and suddenly it hit me, "Damon…I know what we can do to get Gavin".

"What?" Damon asked, "and most of all…do you have to tell me now?"

"Yes...listen...I think we should give Gavin exactly what he wants".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking my little vitch".

I smiled as I placed my hands on his cheeks, "Get dressed…I'm calling Stefan and Elena over".

"What…wait…how do we go from the bed to calling Stefan and Elena over?" Damon asked as he watched me hop out of the bed.

"Get dressed", I said throwing his jeans at him.

SSSS

"Damon, you can stop glaring at us any time now", Elena smirked as Damon sat on the edge of the chair as Stefan and Elena sat on the couch.

"I thought I said Bonnie wanted you to come over, but come in like 5 hours…not immediately", Damon mumbled widening his eyes at them.

"Anyway…I have some news…I've been trying to perfect a spell for awhile to locate vampires, their exact location…well I couldn't do it, but I can find other witches…or at least places where witches have cast their spells".

"Oook", Elena replied.

"So I can pinpoint where Dimitri was staying when he got into my head".

"Ok and what then…we don't know if he was staying with Gavin", Damon replied.

"But there's a chance he was…Gavin was probably telling him what to do or say…and also…even though I was unconscious when Gavin brought me to his hideout, but I think if I cast the spell…something will tell me if I am on the right track".

"Ok…and what then?" Stefan asked.

"Do you remember Masquerade Ball Bonnie?" I asked.

Damon stood up, "Oooh…nooo…nooo…noo you don't".

"Yes, I am…I will go to Gavin and act just like I did at the Ball, this will work…he wants to hurt you, then he can hurt you if he thinks I'm on his side".

"But Dimitri is dead…"

"He doesn't know how or when Dimitri died…you two did bury his body didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes".

"What about his heart?" I asked.

"I kept it to make a necklace out of it…we buried that too", Damon replied.

"Well dig it up…we're going to give Gavin exactly what he wants", I smirked.

"I don't like this", Stefan replied.

"Neither do I", Damon agreed.

"I do", Elena grinned.

"You two…are crazy".

"No we're smart", I grinned, "and this is going to work".

SSSS

"Dimitri…if you have skipped town on me, I swear I will track you down and rip your arms off!" Gavin barked into his cell phone before throwing it on the floor, "how could that stupid little warlock take off without finishing what he started…if he thinks that I will follow through…he's sadly mistaken".

Gavin ranted as he turned to the redhead sitting on his couch in a trance, "You know Violet…sometimes you just can't find good help", he said walking over to her and taking her hand as she rose from the couch.

He bared his fangs and bit into her neck as someone knocked on the door.

"One moment, Violet", he said dropping her down to the couch and walking over to the door, "who is it?"

"Open the door", a feminine voice said from the other side.

Gavin opened the door to Bonnie standing in front of him with teased hair, dark make up and a very short skirt that left very little to the imagination, "Dimitri can't come home…he lost his heart", she smirked as she dropped Dimitri's bloody heart onto the carpet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them, please review this chapter...its about to get REALLY crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"Can I come in?" I smirked as I leaned on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Gavin asked pulling me inside and pushing me up against the wall with his arms wrapped around my throat.

I could feel my body go cold and I tried to keep myself calm, "Don't you want to know…how about getting rid of your guest, first", I asked motioning towards the redhead on his couch.

"Get out!" Gavin said turning to with his fangs bared causing her to scream and run out of the house. He turned to me, "now what are you doing here?"

"Let me go and I will tell you", I replied.

He tightened his grip, so I narrowed my eyes and he instantly let me go grabbing his head.

"Now, I asked you to let me go nicely", I smiled as I bent down next to him.

He glared at me.

"Now, I understand that you had an associate…Dimitri…the warlock…yeah, he and I had a little talk…a battle of the wills and he lost", I said sitting on the couch and crossing my legs.

"So why are you here…is this a set up?"

"If this was a set up, you would be dead right now after everything you did to me".

"Oh really?" Gavin asked standing up.

I flew over to him and knocked him against the wall, using my nails to dig into his face, "Yes…really", I said scratching his face and walking away.

Gavin touched his cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that always the question…what are you doing here?"

"Touche".

I smiled, "You know…before Dimitri died, I think there was one last thing he did…he unleashed a side of me that I can't quite lock back up".

"The Anti-Bonnie", Gavin answered.

"Yes, the Anti-Bonnie…the one who's not weak…and weepy…and crying about her powers or what Damon has done to her…the Bonnie that's going to help you destroy Damon".

"Destroy Damon…you want to do that?" Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

"He cheated on me…he slept with that Alexis girl after we were together…I can't forgive that and I won't forgive that".

"How can I be sure that you're not setting me up?"

"After all you did to me, do you think I would allow you to live…you're getting a second chance…Damon will not", I replied, "now…do you want to listen to what I have planned or not?"

Gavin folded his arms, "I'm listening".

SSSSS

Damon paced back and forth in his room. He knew that he should have never went along with this plan of Bonnie's. Now that Dimitri wasn't around, he could go to Gavin…rip his head off and everything would be fine. Damon would be able to have his vitch any time and any way he wanted her and he wouldn't have to worry about someone torturing her.

"You know, you really shouldn't pace that much", Bonnie replied as she climbed in the window.

"And how did you get up here?" Damon asked helping her inside.

"I jumped".

Damon raised an eyebrow and then took in her outfit, "What do you have on...is that what you went to see Gavin in?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yes, Elena helped me…isn't it nice?"

"Did he touch you?"

"Nooo…I think he bought it", Bonnie grinned, "I think he likes Other Bonnie".

"Of course…she's just like Katherine".

"But you don't like her", Bonnie said.

"No…I don't…if I wanted Katherine, I wouldn't have staked her…I like my little vitch", Damon said touching Bonnie's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower…we'll talk more after", Bonnie said walking into Damon's bathroom.

Damon rubbed his hands over his face as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", he sighed.

"Soo…I thought I heard Bonnie in here…", Stefan replied looking around.

"She's washing the Katherine off".

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"She looked…I don't know…you remember the Masquerade Ball…she looked like that and I don't like it, we're not going through with this plan".

"The Gavin plan?"

"Yes, the Gavin plan…we are going to kill him, tonight".

"And how are you going to break this to Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Oh I think I have a way", Damon smirked.

SSSSS

Bonnie exited the bathroom and Damon was lying in bed reading his Ann Rice book. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and that was his absolutely favorite look for her. She climbed up next to him.

"See…this is the Bonnie that I love", he said touching her cheek.

"But Other Bonnie can be fun".

"She can be…she's also scary…do you know that you hissed and brought your fangs out on Caroline".

"Yes, you told me and you keep telling me", Bonnie sighed.

"You did."

"God, I know".

"It's quite all right, it was kind of funny…but it wasn't you".

"Maybe it was the new me".

Damon sat his book on the night table and turned off the light. The moonlight drifted into the room and he moved his body to hover over Bonnie's, "There's no need for a new you".

"You sure?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"I am definitely sure", he said bending down and kissing lightly on the neck and then biting into her. She gasped as she held onto him and closed her eyes.

SSSSS

Damon sat up watching Bonnie sleep next to him as he bent down next to the bed. He caressed her cheek before sliding a syringe out of the drawer next to the bed. "Sorry", he whispered as he stuck the syringe into her arm and slowly let the vervain drift into her body.

SSSSS

"You ready?" Stefan asked as Damon exited his room closing the door.

"Yes".

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Sleeping".

"And you don't think that she will wake up and…"

"I dosed her", Damon said heading down the steps.

"You dosed her…wait…you dosed her with vervain, are you crazy?" Stefan asked joining him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I would be crazy if I allowed her to continue in this charade with Gavin…do you know what he would do to her?"

"Ok…fine…but I don't think she's going to be happy that you vervained her".

"All I care about is making sure that he pays and that she's safe…that's it", Damon said walking out the door with Stefan following him.

SSSSSS

Gavin sat on a stool looking around the bar trying to find a new interest. Since Bonnie showed up, he had to let Violet go and that meant that he was out of dinner for the night.

"Hey…are you here alone?" a brunette with green eyes asked coming up to him.

"Depends…are you now joining me?" Gavin smirked.

She smiled as sat next to him, "If you want me to".

"You know…it's noisey in here, there is somewhere we can go…"

"Yes…I was about to say the same thing", she smiled as she slid off of the stool and led him outside, "there's a place in the woods where some people like to go for alone time".

"Oh well…by all means…lead the way", Gavin grinned as he followed her to her car.

SSSSS

"So I wouldn't expect a girl like you to bring a guy like me out here in the woods", Gavin smiled as the brunette stopped her car.

"Well…who says I'm a good girl?" she said sliding out of the car as Gavin joined her.

He grabbed her and began kissing her.

"You can leave now", a voice said from behind them.

The brunette stopped kissing Gavin and turned to walk away as Stefan and Damon appeared from behind the trees.

"A set up", Gavin smirked as Stefan rushed over and got the brunette away from Gavin.

"Run…run away now", Stefan compelled her as she took off running.

"I can go after her", Gavin replied.

"But you won't", Damon answered, "we have a few things to discuss".

"Such as…"

"Your mind games with Bonnie…all the damage you did to her…you have to understand that you're not leaving the woods alive".

"Oh really…who's going to stop me…you and the vegetarian here?"

Damon hissed as he flew over to Gavin and knocked him into a tree, "I am going to rip your head off and bury you just like I did Katherine!"

Gavin bared his fangs and pushed Damon off of him, jumping onto him on the ground as Stefan grabbed him and held him.

Damon stood up from the ground and grabbed a branch, breaking it in half walking over to Gavin, "Did you really think that I would allow you to walk around and possibly hurt Bonnie again…did you think that you could ever get revenge on me…did you…you think I've changed…well you were wrong, you should know that I will protect what's mine and I will kill anyone that gets in my way", Damon said.

"If you kill me, you kill her", Gavin hissed in his face with a bloody mouth

"With you dead, Bonnie will survive", Damon answered before plunging in branch into Gavin's chest.

Stefan dropped Gavin as he shriveled up on the ground.

"Thanks Brother", Damon smirked.

"Anything for you", Stefan answered.

SSSSS

As soon as the branch was plunged into Gavin's chest, Bonnie sat up straight in the bed as thunder crackled outside. Her eyes were wide open and a bright light filled the room before she collapsed back onto the bed.

SSSSS

Damon eased into the bed following a shower. It took him forever to get rid of all of the dirt on him from burying Gavin. However, it was a job that he did with a smile. Gavin thought that he could get one over on him…thought that he could destroy him by using Bonnie, he was wrong and he underestimated him. Damon would never allow anyone to take away Bonnie from him and he would stop them in any way he could.

"Where did you go?" Bonnie asked with her eyes still closed as Damon pulled her closer to him.

"Feeding", he answered.

"Hmmm", she said turning over and straddling him, "did you have a nice time?"

Damon smirked, "I don't think it will better than the time I am going to have now".

Bonnie smirked at him, "I don't think so either", she said placing her mouth on his as he flipped them over and sunk his fangs into her causing her to gasp loudly pulling him closer to her.

SSSSS

Damon woke up with a wide smile on his face and looked over to the left side of his bed that was empty. There was no note, no sign of where Bonnie had gone…he almost had to wonder if her being here last night after he killed Gavin was a dream. The sex they had the previous night was very different…unlike any sex they had had before. While he couldn't say it was the best, it was definitely different.

Damon slid out of bed and slipped on some sweats and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Stefan was heating up blood, "You look like hell", Stefan replied.

"I had a rather…interesting night with Miss Bennett".

"Did she try to set you on fire after she found out you vervained her".

"Nope…not at all", Damon grinned as he took Stefan's cup of blood and sat down at the table, "actually, it was the complete opposite".

"I don't want to hear anymore".

"Did you see her this morning…when I woke up, she was gone".

"Nope…is there a problem?"

"No, I wanted to talk to her about Gavin and everything…when I woke up, she was gone…no note or anything letting me know where she went".

"Well maybe she just wanted to do something on her own", Stefan shrugged.

"Yeah…"

Stefan sighed as he put another cup of blood in the microwave, "I will probably hate asking this…but is something wrong?"

"Well since you asked…you know…in my relationship with Bonnie, I tend to be the one who runs things…you know…the man's man…when we…you know", Damon winked, "I'm usually the one in control…when I got back last night, it was like she was fighting me for control".

Stefan looked at Damon for a few moments and blinked, "Yeah, I don't think I wanted to hear any of that".

"Yeah…well you asked".

"You are absolutely right and remind me not to ever ask again", Stefan replied putting his empty cup in the sink.

"Morning", Elena grinned as she walked into the kitchen kissing Stefan on the cheek, "did I just miss something".

"Damon just filled me about his sex life with Bonnie and I suggest you don't ask any questions".

Elena made a face, "Ok…maybe not".

"Well anyway, just so you know Elena…we killed Gavin last night".

Elena shook her head, "What…you did what?"

"We killed Gavin last night", Stefan answered.

"Wait…what about Bonnie's plan?"

"I was not going to allow Bonnie to pretend to be someone she's not, especially for someone who was trying to drive her crazy", Damon spoke up.

"Bonnie is not going to like this".

"Bonnie will understand", Damon answered.

SSSSS

"Thank you for helping me with my bags", Bonnie replied as she stepped into her home followed by the tall tanned man carrying her grocery bags.

"No problem, I always try to help a pretty girl in need".

Bonnie smiled, "What's your name?"

"Ivan".

"Well Ivan…allow me to thank you", Bonnie said closing the front door.

Ivan smiled widely as Bonnie gently pushed him up against the door.

"I…uh…have a girlfriend", he mumbled.

"She doesn't have to know about this", Bonnie whispered in his ear as she kissed him on the neck and she felt his arms wrap around her. She grinned as her fangs came out and she bit down into his neck. Immediately he tried to fight, but she dug deeper taking in all of his blood and it made her feel alive. She gripped harder as he collapsed onto the floor and she continued to feed. Once he stopped moving, she backed up from him and licked her hands, "you're girlfriend's better off", she smirked as she stepped over him and picked up her bags taking them into the kitchen humming.

**Did anyone believe that Gavin would not be a step ahead of Damon...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the start of really crazy couple of chapters...please leave a review. The chapters coming up are my favorite parts of the story and you shall see why. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or Bamon would have been having a secret affair by now. **

Damon walked into the Mystic Grille following a phone call from Bonnie. He had spent most of the morning calling her cell phone, so he was kind of surprised when she finally returned his call in the evening. It was weird to him that she was soo…different on the phone. She sounded detached and he had no idea why. For a moment, he thought of what Gavin said before he staked him…'If he killed Gavin, he would kill Bonnie'…he didn't believe him, but the fact that things seemed different was something he had to consider.

He sat down at a table and waited. He picked up his cell phone to dial her and that's when he noticed her breeze in. She looked…different, she looked like the Bonnie that had showed up to the Masquerade Ball and the Bonnie who was trying to con Gavin…the Bonnie he didn't exactly care for.

"Hi", she grinned sitting across from him.

"Umm…nice look".

"Well you know", she shrugged.

"I've been calling you all day…where were you?"

"I was busy…I had some things to take care of".

"Such as…"

"What are you my Dad…oh wait…if you were, you wouldn't be here now".

"Bonnie, I wanted to talk to you about something".

"What?"

"I killed Gavin last night", he whispered.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You killed him…I thought we were doing this my way".

"Bonnie, that was too risky…we didn't know what he had up his sleeve".

"So basically you made a decision without consulting me…and when did this happen?"

"While you were sleeping".

"But…I would have known if you left…why didn't I…"

"I gave you some vervain to make you sleep a little deeper".

"You vervained me?" Bonnie asked.

"It was the only way to make sure that you wouldn't try to do anything…Bonnie, I wanted to protect you".

"I don't need your protection", Bonnie hissed, "in case you didn't realize, I can make you scream with pain and incapacitate you with a flick of the wrist…I don't need to be protected by you".

"Bonnie…did you think that I would sit back and watch you pretend to be aligned with Gavin, there was no way I would allow that".

"No way you would allow it", she scoffed, "you don't run my life".

"I'm not trying to run your life, but I am trying to keep you safe…that is what someone does when they love someone".

"Do you love me…do you really? Or am I just a new obsession?"

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stood up, "Nothing is wrong with me…for the first time in a long time, I am seeing things very clearly".

"I understand that you were keeping up this act for Gavin, but you can drop it now", Damon said grabbing my arm.

I looked down at him concentrating and he immediately grabbed the side of his head and glared at me, "This is not an act…and you didn't have a problem with it in bed last night, Damon…you are not my father, don't try to rule my life", she replied walking out of the restaurant as Damon rubbed the side of his head.

Bonnie headed out to the parking lot of the Mystic Grille, "Hey Bonnie…is something wrong?" Tyler asked catching her as she got to her car.

"No Tyler's…everything's fine", she smiled as she got in her car, "hey…Tyler, know of any parties around tonight".

"Umm…Bonnie…none that are your style…hey…are you dressed up for something, it's a little late for Halloween", Tyler said taking in her outfit.

"Tyler…a party…where is it?"

"The Duke guy is having a party at his house tonight".

"Perfect", Bonnie smiled, "thanks".

SSSSS

Damon flew into the boarding house where Stefan and Elena were cuddled on the couch, "You need to talk to your friend", Damon ordered pointing at Elena.

"What….what is going on?" Elena asked sitting up.

"Bonnie…she went crazy on me…gave me one of those headaches…I think I messed up".

"Messed up?" Stefan asked.

"When Gavin said if I killed him…I would kill Bonnie, I think that he was telling the truth".

"Wait…what do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I think that Gavin may have had one more little trick up his sleeve…I think he cursed her or had Dimitri curse her".

"How…what are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"I think that the little Bonnie that showed up at the Masquerade Ball…she may be a permanent fixture in our lives", Damon grimaced.

"Wait…what?" Elena asked.

"It means that she is going to be a big problem…I think that Gavin used Katherine's personality to change Bonnie into that vitch we saw at the Ball and if that's true, she will not have any limits to what she does".

"What…no…Bonnie wouldn't do anything bad…" Elena reasoned.

"A non cursed Bonnie, probably not…but a cursed one is capable of anything", Damon replied.

"Well how did we lift the curse…if there is even one?"

"If a warlock did it, we need to find a witch to undo it".

"We only know one witch and that's Bonnie and I doubt she's going to be the one to lift the curse", Stefan replied.

"Then I guess we need to go through every Bennett until we find one that could help us", Damon stated.

"I'm not sure that she's even cursed…I spoke to her earlier and she seemed fine", Elena said.

"I saw her…I felt her power…she was different tonight…she is not the same Bonnie".

"Ok…well…I know some of Bonnie's relatives, I will do some research", Elena replied.

"Hurry…you know that if this goes too far and she does something, she may never be able to forgive herself", Damon answered.

SSSSS

Bonnie walked into the house and looked around at the people dancing around. "Just like a kid in a candy shop", she whispered looking around.

"Hey…where do I know you from?" a guy asked coming up to her.

"I don't think you know me at all, but you can always get to know me".

"Or not", Damon said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the door.

"Get off of me…or I will set you on fire right now", Bonnie hissed yanking her arm out of his embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm having fun…what are you doing here, are you stalking me?"

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something that you will regret".

"Something I will regret?" Bonnie smirked, "the only thing I regret is looking at you Salvatores twice…if I had just stayed away from you and Stefan, I wouldn't be here…as a vampire witch…so, I figure if I can't ignore it…I minds well embrace it".

"But you don't want to embrace it like this…"

"Like what…going to a party like someone normal would?"

"You're not partying, you're hunting…I know the signs".

"What signs?"

"The way you looked at that guy…the way you scanned the room".

"Maybe I just wanted to sleep with him…ever think of that?"

"I know that wasn't the case?"

"Why…because you are soo amazing that no one else could compare…your arrogance is astounding", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I just know…that we…we have a connection and that you are not looking to get laid, you…my dear…are on the hunt".

"Oooh…I get it…you want to join in…want to a find a girl, we could have a foursome", she winked, looking around.

"You are leaving with me now", Damon said grabbing her arm.

Bonnie flicked her wrist which caused him to let her go and fall down the stairs, "Leave me alone…and if you come near me again, I swear…I will kill everyone in this house", she replied turning around and going back into the house as Damon stared up at her with wide eyes.

Bonnie walked into the house and paused for a moment, "Why are you doing this?" a voice asked inside of her.

She shook her head and continued inside.

"Bonnie!" Tyler called coming up from behind her.

"Tyler…hey…what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you party alone here".

"Why?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because this is not some place someone like you should be alone".

"Right and you're going to protect me?"

"I can try", Tyler smirked.

"Sounds like a plan…want to dance?" Bonnie asked taking his head.

"I think I do", he said moving onto the dance floor with her.

SSSSS

Damon walked into his bedroom and threw his jacket in a chair. He knew that if he stayed at the house, the way Bonnie was acting that she would do something drastic to make her point and he didn't want any one else to get hurt (God, who was he now?). Now that he cared about anyone in that house, he cared more about Bonnie's state of mind once this curse or whatever it is was lifted. He only hoped that Elena would be able to find a witch to lift the curse from Bonnie before too much damage was done.

SSSSSS

Bonnie and Tyler crashed into Bonnie's bedroom engaged in passionate kisses. Bonnie pushed Tyler on the bed and trailed her hand up his shirt. "Bonnie…Bonnie…wait a minute, I thought you were with one of the Salvatores…the older one", Tyler panted as he grabbed her hand.

Bonnie stopped kissing Tyler and smiled, looking around the room, "The only person I'm with _now_ is you", she said kissing him on the neck.

"Bonnie…I thought…"

Bonnie put her fingers to Tyler's lips, "Shh…I thought we were done thinking", she said as she went back to his neck.

She could feel Tyler slip her shirt over her head as he flipped them over and Bonnie worked on his belt buckle. As they continued to undress, Bonnie felt as if they were back in sophomore year in Tyler's gatehouse introducing each other to the world of sex.

Bonnie flipped them over and bared her fangs before sinking her teeth into Tyler's neck. He screamed as he held onto her. As soon as the blood flowed into her mouth, she felt as if something putrid had entered her mouth. She jumped up from him and spit onto the floor, "Your blood!" she spit.

"You bit me!" Tyler said holding his neck.

"Your blood is horrible".

Tyler came over to Bonnie, "You bit me".

"It was just a game…it was only a game", she said staring into his eyes.

"It was only a game", he repeated.

"Yes…now leave", she ordered.

"I will leave", Tyler said walking out of the room without his pants.

Bonnie rushed into the bathroom and washed her mouth out with water. Tyler's blood was disgusting…not humanlike at all. Bonnie looked in the mirror at her reflection as she wiped her mouth and she saw herself with tears running down her face, "Why are you doing this…what is wrong with you?" her reflection asked.

Bonnie growled as she took both of her hands and hit the mirror over and over again as it shattered and her hands became bloody. "Shut up…shut up…shut up!" she screamed as she looked down at her bloody hands as the scars began to heal almost instantly.

SSSSSS

The following Monday, Bonnie walked into the school cafeteria and looked around. She spotted Elena and Stefan huddled together at a table. By the way they looked at her when she walked in, she knew that they would try to talk to her about what was going on…and to avoid her breaking Elena's neck and torturing Stefan with a knife, she decided that it would be best if she sat somewhere else.

"Bonnie…I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night", Tyler said coming up next to her, "I don't remember what happened after we left the party".

Bonnie glared at him, she could still taste the putrid taste of his blood in her mouth…it made her want to vomit, "We went back to my house…we went to my room…and do you want me to draw you a picture?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"But…I don't remember it…did we have…did we have sex?" Tyler whispered.

"What do you think?" Bonnie snapped as she walked away from him.

Bonnie looked around the lunchroom, "Hmmm…I'm hungry", she said to herself as she spotted Eugene, the head of the school's nerd club putting his lunch in the trash and walking out.

"Perfect", she purred as she followed him out.

"Did you see that?" Elena asked as she and Stefan looked at the door where Bonnie had disappeared to.

"Yes", Stefan said standing up, "I'll be back".

"Be careful!" Elena called after him as she took out her phone and began to text.

Stefan walked out of the cafeteria and listened for a few moments.

"Bonnie…where are we going?" he heard Eugene ask.

"Somewhere fun", she cooed.

Stefan followed their voices to the boy's locker room.

"Bonnie…what …what….what…do you need me to help you with in here?" Eugene stuttered.

"Just be still and enjoy", Bonnie whispered as she bared her fangs and started to descend.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called from behind her.

Eugene looked over at Bonnie and screamed and promptly fainted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Such a waste", she replied stepping over him, "and what are you doing here".

"Bonnie…we know what's wrong with you", Stefan said coming closer to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me", she snapped.

"There is something wrong with you…you've been cursed", Stefan replied walking over to her.

Bonnie noticed Damon and Elena enter the locker room, "You're right…I've been cursed…because of those two", Bonnie said flying over to face Elena and Damon, "yes…cursed…these two decided that it would be best to give me some vampire blood and since then, my life has been hell on earth…oh wait…I have no life, I just float out day to day…that's it, now I'm taking advantage of the circumstances…I'm powerful and not one of you can stop me".

"Bonnie, you don't want to be this person", Elena said grabbing her arm.

Bonnie flung her arm out of Elena's grasp causing Elena to fly into the lockers, "Oh…you don't know who I want to be anymore", Bonnie said flying over to Elena and grabbing her, lifting her off of the floor.

Damon grabbed Bonnie and flung her away from Elena, "Stop it now!" Damon barked into her face.

Bonnie grinned, "Oooh Damon, defending Elena now…how sweet… do you think that I am the same person who listens to everything you say like a little puppy…no…not anymore, you all…leave me alone or I will leave a dead body everywhere I visit", she shrieked before disappearing out of the locker room.

"You need to find that Bennett to get that curse lifted", Damon stated as he looked towards the exit Bonnie took.

"That was not Bonnie", Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"It was the Bonnie that we've been praying never appeared", Stefan replied.

"I'm going to find her", Damon stated walking towards the door.

"Damon, you heard what she said…she will kill people", Elena pleaded.

"I am going to find her…you call me when you find the Bennett to release the spell".

SSSSS

Damon walked into Bonnie's house and looked around. He noticed that every mirror was smashed and it was smeared with blood. "Oh my little vitch", he sighed as he touched the shattered mirror.

"Didn't I say not to follow me?" Bonnie's voice drifted from the doorway behind him.

"You know I never listen to orders", he smirked right before he found himself pinned up against the wall with Bonnie in front of him.

"Maybe you should…unless you want to start cleaning up bodies wherever you go".

"I don't care who you kill…you know that…I only care about you and when this is done…"

"This…done…the only way, this can be done is if you kill me Damon", Bonnie said backing up, closing her eyes as a stake suddenly appeared in her hand, "you know how easy it is…you can just stick me right here…in the heart and it will all be over".

"I will never kill you", he answered.

"Oh…what if I kill Stefan…Elena…what then?" Bonnie smirked walking around the room, "wouldn't you be forced to kill me then".

"No, because you would never do that".

"Is that a challenge?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Within a blink of an eye, Damon grabbed Bonnie from behind and pushed her in front of one of the shattered mirrors, "You know me, I have no problem wrecking havoc and looking at myself in the mirror…you…apparently have a problem with it, that's why you destroyed these mirrors".

"Get off of me", Bonnie snarled trying to fight him, but he held on tighter.

"This person…is not you…it's some Bad Bonnie/Katherine hybrid…I won't let you destroy yourself allowing Gavin's curse to win".

"You won't let me…that's where you are wrong, you don't have the power to stop me…unless you're ready to stake me and furthermore, I'm more powerful than you and oh Damon, I'm not yours anymore…ask Tyler Lockwood".

Damon looked at their shattered reflections in the mirror and let her go, "Now get out of my house", she said, "your invite…is rescinded!"

Damon found himself walking backwards out of the house, "Bonnie, don't do this", he said holding onto the door.

She smiled, "Stay away from me…or I will start killing people you do care about!" she spat at him as she slammed the door in his face.

SSSSS

Tyler walked out of the gym after football practice and found himself pushed up against his car with Damon holding him by his shirt, "What did you do with Bonnie?" Damon spat at him.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Did you sleep with Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Look…I don't…"

"You better tell me".

"Yes…yes ok…after that party on Saturday…we went back to her house!" Tyler confessed.

Damon felt his non existing heart break in two as he let Tyler go.

"She said that she wasn't with you anymore…", Tyler said as Damon turned and started walking away slowly.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood outside of the Mystic Grille waiting. She had been waiting for 2 hours until she saw exactly what she wanted. Then she appeared…a blond with green eyes…the one who she'd been waiting for. She smirked as she walked over to her, "Hi, I was wondering…could you help me with something", Bonnie asked.

"Umm…do I know you?" the blond asked.

"No…but you will", Bonnie replied as she looked into the blond's eyes.

**They knew it was a possibility that Bonnie would lose it...now what will they do now?**


	30. Chapter 30

**No new episode, but a new chapter. Please leave a review...I love them and read every single one of them! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

Damon walked into the boarding house and started to call for Stefan, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a blond lying on the couch at an odd angle. He walked towards her; he could see that her eyes were half open and that there were fang marks on her.

Damon rushed over to her and felt for a pulse, "See…I brought you a make up gift", Bonnie purred from the side of the room, "blond…green eyes…that's your type, right?"

"Bonnie…what have you done?" Damon asked turning to look at her.

"I brought you a gift…isn't she pretty, isn't she want you went out looking for when I told you no?" Bonnie asked moving over to sit next to the blond, "her names Angelica…like an Angel…I've already started with her, you want to finish?"

"Bonnie…this is not you?"

"This is me!" she shouted, "stop saying it's not…now…do you want a taste of Angelica or not?"

"No…I don't", Damon answered standing up. He was fighting every urge in his body to drop down beside Angela and bite into her.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked as she moved Angelica's head to the side fully exposing her neck and sinking her fangs into her, "mmmm…tastes good", Bonnie said licking her lips.

Damon grimaced, seeing Bonnie like this tore him apart. She was the light in his life and he had basically taken hers away by killing Gavin. He should have listened to him.

"Damon come on…just a little taste?" Bonnie asked licking her tongue out.

"No…Bonnie".

"Oh darn…I guess it's more fun, if you're sneaking around", Bonnie pouted as she smacked Angelica causing her to open her eyes.

Angelica took a look at Bonnie with her fangs; her face covered with blood and her red eyes and started screaming. Bonnie grabbed her by the throat, "Stop screaming", she ordered her.

Damon grabbed Bonnie and pushed her away. As he pulled Angelica up, "Get out of here and don't remember anything that happened", he ordered her.

Angelica ran out of the room as Bonnie stood up covered in dust, "Oh when did you grow a heart?" she snorted.

"When I fell in love with you", Damon answered.

"Aww…you are so easy", Bonnie chuckled, "well…I gave you a gift…you didn't want it, so I guess I should go".

"Bonnie…please…just let me help you", Damon said reaching for her.

"I don't need your help", Bonnie answered as she ran and jumped out of the window.

Damon stood in the middle of the room at the window, when he heard footsteps behind him, "Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon choked back the tears that were forming in his eyes and turned around, "I destroyed her", he whispered.

"You didn't do anything", Stefan came over and stood beside him, "Gavin and Dimitri did this to her".

"He told me and I didn't listen…I was so caught up in getting the upper hand…but he won…he has won…Stefan, she's not the Bonnie that any of us know…she's not my little vitch anymore".

"But we will get her back, Elena is working on it…she will find someone to break the curse".

"And if she doesn't?" Damon asked, "what if they can't break the curse and this is who we are left with…someone who doesn't care…will hurt anyone that gets in her way…will hurt all of those who love her…I can't let this go on".

"Damon, what do you want to do".

"I don't want to do anything…but I know, Bonnie would never want to be like this…she would never want to live like this".

"So what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"That if we can't break the curse and she gets out of control…I will have to kill her", Damon said in a shaky voice, "yeah…I will have to stake her", he nodded walking out of the living room.

SSSSS

Bonnie parked her car and started walking up to her house, when she noticed Tyler standing on her porch. "Tyler, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"I thought you weren't with Salvatore anymore?" he accused.

"I thought you really didn't care a couple of nights ago".

"Bonnie…what happened the other night, there's a hole where my memory should be and I didn't drink that much".

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth".

"I did…now, leave me alone…I've had enough right now", she replied going into her house and slamming the door behind her.

Bonnie threw her bag down and looked around the house, "I hate you", she whispered to the shattered mirror as she walked over to it and looked at the splintered reflection. She bent down and picked up a piece of glass and played with it in her hand, as the house phone began to ring.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hi Daddy!" she said in a false cheery voice.

"Hi Kitten…I've been calling all day, where have you been?"

"Out".

"Out where?"

"Daddy…out having sex with my boyfriend", Bonnie answered.

She could hear her father sputter on the other line, "What did you just say?"

"Oooh nothing".

"Bonnie, I will be home in a few weeks and I think we need to have a serious talk".

"About…."

"Things in your life…I think there are some things going on in your life and I need to know exactly what's going on".

"Daddy, please don't pretend you care…you've been away most of my life when you decided that your job was more important than being a father…please don't bother coming home now and acting like a daddy when I will be leaving in a couple of months for college…stay where you are", Bonnie snapped as she slammed the phone down and ignored the calls after, "now…I'm hungry…", she said looking around.

SSSSS

_I stood in the middle of my living room looking down at myself on the couch. I was kissing, fondling and biting on some guy that I had just met a couple of hours ago. The pleasure that I felt from draining him made me sick. What am I doing? Who am I? and Why can't I stop?_

_I turned to look at the mirrors in my house…all of them smashed…blood smeared…what was happening to me? I feel like I'm fading and Damon…every time I see him, I see the hurt in his eyes. I'm destroying him…I'm destroying us…and I know that I am driving him to a breaking point. _

"_Stop it!" I screamed as loudly as I could hoping that my other self on the couch would stop what she was doing. She didn't, she continued to undress the stranger under her and smile…that evil…non feeling smile. _

"_Stop it", I said again as the tears appeared in my eyes, "please…just…stop it"._

_I feel like a prisoner…a prisoner inside my own mind. I have no control of anything going on around me…I am cursed. _

SSSSS

"Elena left for Richmond, she'll be back soon as soon as she can get Bonnie's cousin to come back with her", Stefan replied entering the library.

"Did she talk to her?"

"She's been leaving her messages, but she figured that its best that she go and explain".

Damon stood up from his seat, "So we need to get Bonnie here and keep her in the cell until the curse can be broken".

"How do you think you are going to do that?"

Damon sighed, "Well she's a lot like Katherine…so if she believes that I am ready to accept whatever she is now, she will come".

"But we have to be ready, if she finds out that we're setting her up…this could end up going horribly wrong".

"I know that", Damon snapped, "but she has to get better…I can't lose her to this curse".

"I know…and I'm sorry", Stefan replied placing his hand on Damon's shoulder, "I know that this is hard for you".

"Gavin said I changed over and over again…and maybe he was just saying that to mess with me, but I have changed…she changed me and I can't imagine…I can't imagine not being with her".

"You won't have to be without her", Stefan answered, "after everything…Katherine…Gavin…you won't lose Bonnie because of some curse, trust me".

"I guess I'm starting to become like you…broody".

"You can never be like me Damon…never", Stefan smirked, "you don't have the forehead for it".

SSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie walked into the Salvatore boarding house, "Damon…yoo hoo…you called me!" she called entering the library.

Damon stood up and walked over to her, "Hey Beautiful", he said caressing her cheek.

"You seem in a better mood", she smirked.

"Well…you know…I've been thinking, I've been acting all Stefany about your little change…when this is exactly what I've wanted…I mean, look at you…you are the baddest vitch in town and you're all mine".

"Now Damon…I haven't been all yours lately…let's see…I've been Tyler's, John's, Issac's…need I go on?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damon balled up his hands at his sides, but quickly recovered, "Hey…I deserved a little pay back for Alexis and of course…you would have to go one step further".

"Of course", she winked.

"But its ok…I understand…we could actually rule this little town and the world, it could be rather nice", Damon said walking closer to her, "and we wouldn't have to listen to Stefan and Elena tell us how bad we are".

"Exactly…spoil sports", Bonnie pouted.

Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, "I am willing to do whatever you want…as long as I am by your side", he said kissing her on lightly on the lips.

Bonnie smiled as she deepened their kiss and there was moment when she stopped and twirled around to see Stefan coming towards her with a syringe, "Oh really?" she hissed as she stopped Stefan in his tracks and pinned him up against a wall, "trying to vervain me Stefan?"

Damon started to advance towards her, but she paralyzed him in place.

"What is wrong with you two, using vervain to keep me under control…how sick is that…and you, Damon…how cute, you thought that you would kiss me a couple of times and then he can drug me and then put me in that cell…oh you two underestimated me soo much", Bonnie smiled, "who did you think I am…Katherine?"

"Bonnie, we only want to help you", Damon said.

"Help me…I'm not the one who needs help", Bonnie said looking at Stefan as she moved her hands and suddenly scratches appeared across his face as he yelled, "your brother does".

"Bonnie…stop!" Damon cried out trying his best to move.

"Stop…you want me to stop…I thought you wanted to rule the world with me?" Bonnie said as she then threw a metal statute at Stefan, stabbing him in the leg with it.

He screamed in pain as blood escaped the wound.

"You want me to stop Damon…really…I can't…this is what you've turned me into…this is what I am…deal with it", Bonnie said walking over to Stefan and removing the metal statute, "Stefan…you know, you're the cause of all of this…if you never inserted yourself into Elena's life, none of this would have happened…maybe since it began with you, it will end with you".

Bonnie touched the side of Stefan's cheek spreading his blood on his face, "I wonder what would happen if I drove this enter your heart…it probably wouldn't kill you, just hurt a lot…why don't I see", Bonnie said holding the statute up, but felt Damon grab her arm and fling her against the wall as he broke part of the desk holding up a wooden splinter, "go ahead…kill me Damon…kill me…go ahead, you know you want to", she grinned.

"Bonnie…I don't want to do this".

"Really?" Bonnie asked cocking her head to the side before twisting her wrist causing Stefan to scream in pain as his leg twisted in a disgusting way, "well…I only have a few more tricks up my sleeve and the last one ends with your brother ending up a shriveled corpse…so kill me Damon…it's what you want, it's what you _should_ do".

Damon looked into Bonnie's eyes as he saw nothing…he saw the monster that she had become…the monster that Bonnie never wanted to come.

"Bonnie", he said as tears escaped his eyes as he held the wooden splinter in his hand.

"Do it Damon…kill me…or I will kill your brother…then Elena…and then anyone else that I _think_ you would ever love!" Bonnie snarled at him looking at him with her dark eyes that were almost black. He could see the black veins appearing all over his face as he felt like he had no other choice.

She smiled in a satisfied way as she put her head back.

"I love you soo much…I love you too much for you to continue on like this", Damon said lifting the splintered wood up and closing his eyes.

"Damon no!" Elena shouted as the library doors burst open and Damon was thrown up against the wall and Bonnie was as well.

"You are going to die Elena…I will tear your head off!" Bonnie shouted from the wall.

"No you won't ", a voice said from the doorway as a tall, caramel skinned woman walked in with long dark hair.

She released Damon and Stefan from their paralysis and she walked over to the Bonnie.

"Get me down!" Bonnie ordered as she attempted to move up against the wall.

The woman shook her head as she looked at Bonnie and took a step back as light came from her fingers and the room was illuminated by light for a few moments blinding Stefan, Damon and Elena.

When the light dissipated, Damon immediately noticed that Bonnie was lying on the floor and went over to her as the woman that came in with Elena stood over her, "What…what did you do to her?" Damon asked.

The woman looked down at him, "I did what was right", she answered.

Damon felt a rage come over him as he jumped up and grabbed the woman by her throat, "What did you do to her?"

The woman looked at Damon as a piercing pain came over him, he grabbed the side of his head and collapsed onto the floor.

"I did the only thing I could for her", the witch answered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Well this is it...30 chapters are of this fic and its been soo fun for me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It has been quite a rollercoaster and I wasn't sure how a fic with a vitch Bonnie would work, but it did. Thanks and feel free to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

"Lucy…what did you do to her?" Elena asked keeping her distance as Bonnie lay on the floor.

"I removed the curse, but I also put her in a coma like state, she needs some time to put herself back together", Lucy explained as Damon stood up from the floor and went over to Bonnie picking her up.

"Can I at least take her upstairs?" Damon asked, "can she be left alone".

"Yes, she won't wake up until I wake her up", Lucy said simply.

Damon nodded as he left the room carrying Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Lucy…Lucy Bennett…Bonnie's cousin and if you want to know the lineage, I suggest you sit down…but the only reason I came was because Elena convinced me that Bonnie was in trouble".

"She was in trouble…did you see her when you walked in?"

"She was a vampire…that was her nature, correct?"

"No…she's different", Damon said entering the library, "or was different…what you saw was a curse at work, not the Bonnie that we've known since she turned".

"Well the curse has been broken…she will go back to whatever Bonnie she was prior to the curse", Lucy replied, "but I want to speak to you…alone", she stated looking at Damon.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Go check on Bonnie, I will talk to Lucy".

Stefan and Elena left the library.

"So what do you want to say to me?" Damon asked leaning against the desk looking around at the damage to the library.

"You turned her…"

"I didn't turn her…exactly".

"Then what…how did she become a vampire?" Lucy asked.

"She was in a car accident a couple of months ago. She wasn't going to make it, I gave her some of my blood, she got scared and fell down the stairs…she broke her neck".

Lucy grimaced, "And that's when she turned…did Shelia know about this?"

"She did…but she was killed shortly afterwards".

Lucy nodded, "And how did this curse happen".

"I killed a vampire named Katherine, her lover wanted to get revenge and he had someone curse Bonnie".

Lucy nodded, "So it all goes back to you".

"It all goes back to me…so look…thanks for breaking the curse, but what else do you want…do you want to see Bonnie when she wakes up or what?"

"I will be leaving before that…I just want you to know one thing, Bonnie is not a true vampire…her witch side is very prominent…you be careful with her, very careful…she's important to your lifeline".

"Oook…thanks for being so mysterious", Damon remarked sarcastically.

Lucy smirked as she walked out of the library.

"Hey…wake her from the coma!" Damon called after her.

Lucy turned to look at him before flicking her wrist towards the stairs, "She'll be awake in a few hours, she used a lot of energy earlier…she's exhausted", Lucy replied walking out of the front door.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to the sunlight drifting into the room. I took a deep breath (that I didn't need), this was the first time in weeks that I felt as if I was truly awakening. I turned to see Damon lying next to me fully clothed with his arm around my waist. I looked over at him and wanted to burst into tears. Although, I knew that I was a cross between possessed and cursed, I remember everything I said and did over the past couple of weeks and it made me sick. I had killed, threatened, and cheated on Damon and the pain that I felt in the pit of my stomach almost made me want to vomit. I could not bear to look at myself in the mirror anymore or see myself reflected in his eyes anymore. I slid out of bed and stood near the window playing with the necklace around my neck. I could take it off, walk out into the sun and that would be it. No more pain…no more guilt…no more Damon…

"Don't you dare", Damon's voice drifted from behind me as if he had just read my thoughts. He said those three words with soo much conviction.

I turned to look at him, "It would make things easier".

"For who?" he frowned.

"Everyone…you…how can you look at me knowing everything I did…everything that I was going to do".

"Hey…do you know who you are talking to…I tried to kill _YOU_ when you were a human being…well a witch", Damon smirked, "I have over 145 years on you my dear, I've done some horrible things and I'm still here".

"But I hurt you", I said as I felt the tears well up in my eyes, "and I never wanted to do that…I tried to fight it…but I couldn't, there was a part of me that was too strong…"

"The curse", Damon said, "Gavin had his warlock curse you and I guess me killing him triggered it".

"A curse…how…who was that last night?"

"Your cousin…Lucy".

"Lucy…I don't know any…"

"Elena did some research and she found her".

"Well where is she?"

"She left".

"Left…why would she leave me?"

"Bonnie…"

"That's because my family is ashamed of me…they know that I'm evil".

"You look at me, they are not ashamed of you…Lucy just couldn't stay…listen to me, don't you dare do this right now…do you know how much I wanted to get you back…how much I wanted my little vitch back…there is no way I am allowing you to bask in depression or think about taking that necklace off…I know that you did things that you hate yourself for, but that's what it's like being a vampire…this isn't easy and it will never be easy".

"I can't go around killing people…torturing people…"

"You were cursed Bonnie…don't you understand that?"

I shook my head, "I hurt you a lot…Stefan…Tyler…"

"Bonnie…ok…you can feel guilty, there's nothing you can do now".

"Is that how you live with the things you've done?"

"No, I don't care about the things I've done Bonnie…but you're not me…and that's why I love you, that's why I was willing to do anything to save you…you can feel guilty, but once you work through it…move on…you were cursed, someone tried to destroy you and in essence destroy me…and they didn't win. I don't want you to allow them to win, Bonnie…I love you…despite everything, you are the one thing that can make me feel like I have some type of humanity left".

I looked up at him watching as those crystal blue eyes watered, "I love you….and I don't ever want to hurt you again".

"You take off that necklace and you go out to the sun and you will".

I shook my head as the tears started to flow like a river as I buried my head in his chest weeping as he wrapped his arms around me allowing me to do just that.

SSSSS

After promising Damon I was only going home to get some clothes (he was making me promise to stay with him for a couple of days), I went back to my house. Honestly, on my way home…I felt like things were happening around me and I was just walking through life not feeling anything. I walked up the stairs to my house and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"You know, you did a real number on this house, girl", someone said from the living room.

I walked into the living room, "Who are you?"

"Lucy…your cousin…I came here to clean up this place and also do a little spell to keep your dad in Amsterdam".

I leaned up against the wall looking at her.

"Yes, I know…that you have no idea who I am…long story short…I am your cousin because blah, blah, blah…Grams is my Grams sister or something or other".

"But…how did you…"

"Your friend Elena came and she was very convincing…I almost didn't come…after hearing that you were a lost cause and all, but when I walked in that room…that vampire…the one with the eyes, he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite believe…a vampire showing love…amazing".

"Damon…is rather…passionate", I replied.

"Yes he is…I want you to know, that curse…that was some bad stuff that they put on you, it took a lot for me to lift it…there was no way you, even with all of your power could have lifted it".

"But I could feel everything that I did…I could see myself doing these things, but I couldn't stop".

"Yeah…those damn warlocks…they probably couldn't contain their excitement to not only curse a Bennett witch, but a vampire witch".

"He's dead".

"He would be dead either way…Bennetts don't take curses lightly", Lucy smiled.

I shook my head, "This is soo hard, I don't know what to do…I did some really horrible things".

"Bonnie…you were cursed…listen to me", Lucy said walking over to me and staring me down, "I know…it hurts that you could do soo many horrible things to people, I know that you hate yourself for it…but all you can do, is try to do good things and hope that you can make up for all the bad".

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Bonnie, you are powerful…I think minus any curses, you can do some really good things…and your child, she will be grateful to have you", Lucy said going towards the door.

"Child…but I can't have…", Bonnie began but Lucy disappeared before Bonnie could finish the sentence.

SSSSSS

When I walked into the boarding house, after talking to my dad (who for some reason didn't remember our talk previously), Stefan and Elena were on the couch taking turns reading a book. "Hey", I said standing in the doorway.

"Hi", Elena said sitting up.

"I wanted to apologize for being a super vampire bitch…Elena, you risked a lot to find Lucy and I thank you soo much for that…if it wasn't for you…"

"We would have found another way", Elena said walking over and hugging me, "we would have found another way".

I closed my eyes and hugged her back tightly, "And Stefan…I'm sorry for everything that I did".

"You weren't yourself, I know what that's like…trust me…we've all had our moments and when you have forever…you will have plenty more".

"Stefan…please don't say that", I sighed, "I tortured you".

"But I'm all healed, that's the beauty of being a vampire", he smiled, "and you have to remember that you need to forgive yourself".

I nodded, as I looked around, "Where's Damon?"

"He went out, he'll be back soon", Stefan replied.

"I'll wait for him upstairs", I smiled as I headed up the stairs.

I reached Damon's bedroom and took a seat on the bed, "Looking for me?" he asked walking in the door.

"Where were you?"

"Made a run to the blood bank", he said swinging a plastic bag.

I shook my head and laughed, "Lovely".

"Would you like a cup?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes…I would".

He sat down next to me on the bed and poured blood into a glass for me and handed it to me. "I spoke with Lucy, she was cleaning up my house when I went there", I said taking a sip of the blood.

"Oh really…and how did that go?"

"She doesn't hate me".

"Look at you…who could hate you?" Damon asked.

I looked at him, "You all have been too forgiving for what I've done".

"Bonnie, the truth of the matter is…you are a vampire…sometimes you can't control your impulses…you were cursed, you had no control over what you were doing…do you want me to hate you, be angry at you, scream at you?"

I shook my head.

"Exactly, you have to understand something…there will be times when horrible things happen and sometimes we do horrible things…hell…humans do horrible things, I don't know what I can say to you to make this ok…to make you not feel guilty…but I want you to know that Stefan, Elena and I…we are not going to help you feel more guilty or pile on more guilt…we are going to move past this".

"How?" I asked.

"Oh I can give you a few lessons", Damon replied wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks…I love you, you know that?"

"After the last couple of weeks…I fully expect you to prove that to me over and over again", Damon smirked.

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow, "how?"

Damon grinned as he lowered me down on the bed, straddling me and looking into my eyes, "I have a couple of ideas", he whispered as I turned my head and he kissed me on the neck as I closed my eyes.

SSSSSS

A month drifted by and I was starting to feel the heavy weight lift off of my shoulders. Stefan had been working with me to control my impulses. I think he and Damon basically humored me because they firmly believed that everything that happened was connected to the curse; but I wasn't sure about the curse and nevertheless, knowing that I was capable of such horrible things made me want to control my impulses even more. I also found a way to charm my necklace to protect myself from black magic having any influence on me. I needed to protect myself and those who I loved from me.

As I loaded my bag in my car, I felt someone behind me and turned around to see Tyler. As soon as I locked eyes with him, I wanted to run. Sometimes when I was alone, I thought about him and the other guys and it gave me chills. "Hi", I said apprehensively.

"Hi…I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Tyler…I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said and did a couple of weeks ago…I was kind of going through something…"

"It's ok…I was going through…I mean, I am going through something".

"What…what's wrong?" I asked touching his arm.

Tyler opened his mouth and then closed it, "You know what…it's nothing…I'm sorry for bothering you".

"Tyler…", I said looking into his eyes.

"You know what…I'm very happy that you're ok, you really do look good Bonnie…you look happy", Tyler smiled back at me.

I found myself smiling back, "I'm trying".

SSSSSS

I walked into the boarding house and noticed that the lights were off, "Damon…Stefan…?"

"Let me find out that you are searching for my brother when you come here", Damon said from behind me.

I turned around and snapped my fingers as candles began to light around the room and then I noticed it. A table decorated for two, "You did this?"

"Who else…want to take a seat?" he asked taking a seat.

I smiled as I took a seat across from him at the table, "So what is this about?"

"Aren't you always saying to me that you want to be a normal couple for awhile…well…this is our night to be normal and I hope that you will see how boring it is and want to go back to being the badass supernatural couple that we are", he winked as he reached over and poured a glass of blood into a glass for me.

I picked up the glass of blood, "What normal couple dines on a dinner of blood?"

Damon shrugged, "Hey…I would have cooked a full meal, but I doubt you would have liked that".

I smiled as I took a sip of the blood, "Yum".

"Only the best for you my little vitch", he winked.

I stood up and walked over to him holding out my hand, "You know...almost a year ago, you asked me to dance and I turned you down flat…"

"Well I had just tried to kill you and all…", Damon shrugged standing up.

"You tried to kill Emily…who was possessing my body…"

"Or maybe I just wanted to get a taste of you", he whispered into my ear.

I flicked my wrist as music filled the air, "Well I like you a little more now, so how about that dance".

He wrapped his arms around me as we began to sway to the music. "This is corny to you, isn't it?" I giggled.

"Yeah…kinda", he shrugged.

I shook my head, "Well thank you for doing it anyway".

"Anything for you".

I laid my head on his chest as he pulled me closer and I closed my eyes.

SSSSS

As I bit into her, I felt her blood enter my mouth…her lifeline…and I felt connected to her more than ever before as she held on to me and I feel her skin against mine and it's like we're one. She whispers my name, "Damon", and I sink my fangs in deeper as she holds onto me tighter as she cries out. For a moment, I think I'm hurting her, but then I realize that she wants to be closer to me…she wants to become one with me as well…she's crying out in pleasure.

I lick the blood left on her neck as I lower her down onto my bed and look into her eyes. Her eyes search mine…always waiting…always looking for acceptance…always waiting for me to look at her in a way to tell her that everything is ok and will be forever. That's what I have with my little vitch…forever and now, living forever doesn't seem soo bad. Who knew when I agreed to do something for Bonnie's own good, it would be for my own good as well?

_For Good...For Now_

**This is not the end...I have a small little sequel coming soon...look for it! **_  
_


End file.
